


The Brotherhood

by Spunky0ne



Series: Bearers of the New King [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: When the Spirit King pardons Aizen Sousuke of his crimes, not everyone in the Seireitei welcomes his return. Flares of hatred endanger him and everyone around him.





	1. Where Love Waits

It wasn’t surprising for Kuchiki Byakuya to wake before dawn. He had done so for as long as he could remember…from the early days when he did so to avoid the pail of water Yoruichi would dump over him if he hadn’t risen on time to train with her, to the later years in the military when morning exercises had everyone out of bed and breathing in the cool morning air before most sane folk would be aware morning had arrived.

What was odd was for Abarai Renji to be mobile at such an hour. A devoted night owl, the redhead remained wide awake and vibrant until well past midnight, then sinking into a stupor and collapsing until the cool of morning had worn off and the sun was well on its way across the sky. And yet, as Byakuya slowly rose out of sleep on this particular day, he found his spouse’s fingers stroking his hair and a warm, sensuous mouth exploring the pale, soft skin of his throat. He turned to nip hungrily at his lover’s lips and was pushed down and treated to a lovely barrage of delicious, open-mouthed kisses.

“What are you about, Renji?” he managed between kisses, “You’re never awake so early.”

The redhead grinned.

“I didn’t want to miss my last chance to be with you before you and Tetsuya go to meet the king’s delegation,” admitted his spouse, “Unfortunately, I’m stuck here, doing the much less enjoyable job of preparing our division for the king’s visit…oh, that and babysitting…”

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, but found it difficult to look serious as the redhead attacked his throat again.

“The preparations at the division are an important…job…one I would be…ah…doing if…if not called to serve in the…hah…delegation.”

He tore away from the redhead, holding him away as he finished speaking.

“And taking care of Beniko is not babysitting. The boy happens to be your son as well, Abarai. It is not babysitting…it’s parenting.”

He had his breath taken away as Renji took hold of his wrists and forced him down onto his back. Their conversation was put briefly on hold as the noble’s mouth was suddenly invaded and the two engaged in a flurry of heated, wet kisses, their bodies straining against each other as each battled for dominance. Finally, not wanting to lose the thread of the conversation, Byakuya allowed himself to be pushed down again and held beneath his lover as the redhead moved slowly down the length of his body, hands, lips and tongue blazing a heated trail as they went.

“Are you…ah…saying that you don’t enjoy taking care of our son?” Byakuya asked softly.

Renji lifted his head and Byakuya bit back a groan of discontent at the sudden halt in their lovemaking.

“Course not!” he said, looking offended, “I just don’t like getting left behind is all.”

He started to lower his head, but Byakuya took hold of him and brought him back to the noble’s mouth for another flurry of kisses. He took the redhead’s face in his hands and locked eyes with him.

“You are not being left behind,” Byakuya said in a more serious tone, “In case it escaped you, you will soon be taking the taichou’s exam…and then moving on to run a division of your own. I’ve been turning over more responsibilities to you because you are ready for them. Readying the division for the king’s visit…the first such visit in our recorded history…is a job of utmost importance that I would entrust to few people. But I entrust it to you because I have faith in you. I have every confidence that you will do well.”

He smiled at Renji’s bemused expression, waiting for the redhead to resume kissing him, but Renji sat very still, holding him quietly at arms length and gazing into his dark gray eyes with undisguised affection.

“You always do that…” he complained.

Byakuya’s brow furrowed questioningly and Renji leaned forward to kiss him.

“I always do what?” the noble asked.

“Well…you wait until I’m right in the middle of making love to you…and then you say something like that…something really…beautiful…and I lose my focus. I can’t think straight after that…”

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed him again.

“_You_ are beautiful, Renji,” he said touching the redhead’s face affectionately, “I thank kami every day that you’re a part of my life…you and our Beniko. You are everything to me.”

Renji stared at him, his dark brown eyes startled and blinking. And while he lay there stunned by Byakuya’s words, the noble turned swiftly and brought him down onto his back.

“Now,” he said softly into his stunned lover’s ear, “let me show you my appreciation, Abarai Renji…”

He moved slowly and with great care, running fingers, brushing light kisses and stroking his tongue over the redhead’s lovely tattoos. Beginning with the ones above his eyes, working his way deftly down the long, golden tanned throat as the redhead moaned and writhed beneath him, first releasing his name in whispers, then soft moans as his pleasure increased. Byakuya moved down the wide expanse of his chest, those sweet, pale hands exploring so lovingly it brought tears to his eyes. And that wickedly pleasing mouth followed his hands, teasing and tormenting until Renji wanted to cry out loud, but hadn’t the breath for it.

It was overwhelming being loved so honestly, with such painstaking care…but that was the kind of lover Byakuya was…and every day, Renji was coming to a greater and deeper appreciation of that. He was almost beside himself by the time Byakuya reached the tattoos on his soft abdomen. He moaned loudly as the noble’s hands, lips and tongue drove him to the ends of his wits.

“Byakuya…” he moaned, half-sobbing, “please…stop…stop…doing that!”

The noble’s eyes lifted and met his questioningly.

“Stop teasing…and…and…”

Byakuya’s lips curled into a devilish smile.

“All in good time, Renji,” he said softly.

He lowered his lips to the redhead’s abdomen and kissed his navel, then dipped his tongue in, closing his mouth over the area and sucking deeply. Renji groaned and felt his cock leaking furiously, dangerously close to the noble’s smiling mouth.

_Oh my kami, I’m going to cum just from him touching me like that! Shit…shit…shit, I can’t breathe!_

“Are you okay Renji?” Byakuya asked, removing his tongue from the redhead’s navel and smiling at him again.

“Oh…fucking great…” he gasped, “Please…would you just…”

Byakuya blinked slowly.

“But I’m a bit concerned that if I touch you…you will climax instantly…” Byakuya whispered, beginning a line of kisses from his navel downward.

“I think I will, even if you don’t!” Renji panted.

The noble paused, letting his breath tease Renji’s damp arousal. Renji groaned again. Holding his eyes, Byakuya lowered his mouth until he was a hair from touching the leaking appendage. Renji was almost whimpering and more fluid leaked out as Byakuya’s breath touched him again. The noble lowered his lips to the blushing head, at the same time, pressing firmly at the base. The redhead panted and swore profusely, but descended into delighted moans as Byakuya slid his mouth up and down his length, his tongue stroking the shaft and head until Renji was ready to pass out from the sensation.

He realized suddenly that Byakuya had moved, parting his thighs and positioning himself over Renji, sliding down slowly, taking in the redhead’s thick erection in slow, unhurried thrusts. Renji bit his lips to keep from climaxing too soon, but nearly lost it when the noble straightened and started to move.

Small shafts of sunlight streamed into their room, lighting the pale skin, giving it an ethereal, heavenly glow. Byakuya’s face was relaxed, his eyes closed and his lips were parted, letting small breaths in and out as he held onto Renji’s shoulders and moved his hips in a slow, captivating dance atop the redhead’s trapped body. Renji stared, hardly feeling the sexual contact, far more compelled by the sight of the beautiful man who sat astride him and held him spellbound. He reached down and took hold of the noble’s thickened erection, watching, rapt as Byakuya’s eyes opened and met his. Hot seed exploded out of Renji at the sight of those beautiful, hungry, gray eyes…and it filled the noble, prompting a gasp of pleasure and warm pulses of release that flowed out of him and onto Renji’s hand and stomach. Byakuya collapsed onto his chest, bringing their mouths together in a rage of deep, wet kisses. Finally, Renji pulled the noble’s head down onto his shoulder and lay stroking his face and hair, touching his lips as they curved into a lovely, affectionate…and rare…smile.

“Why do you have to be so damned beautiful?” Renji whispered, “It makes me feel like nothing around me is alive until you come back…”

“Renji…”

“I just mean that I’ll miss you.”

“I won’t be gone long…”

“I know…but you’ll still be gone and I’ll still miss you…”

“Aishiteru yo,” Byakuya breathed.

“Aishiteru yo,” Renji whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuchiki Tetsuya smiled warmly as he spotted his cousin stepping out into the garden. He waited at the patio table, sipping at his tea and watching until Byakuya dropped into the chair across from him, murmuring his thanks to the servant who set his tea in front of him.

“Have I kept you waiting long?” Byakuya asked, taking a sip of tea.

“Not so long, Byakuya,” Tetsuya answered, his blue eyes twinkling, “I imagine it was difficult to tear yourself away from Renji. I don’t know why you don’t just have him come along. He is also a hogosha…”

“He is also nearly ready to transition to a taichou’s position. He needs time running things on his own so that he can gain experience.”

Tetsuya nodded.

“You’ve been grooming him for this for some time now. I know it means a lot to you for him to advance,” he said.

“Well, and not just that. This visit is the first the Spirit King has made into our dimension in all of our lifetimes. It is a momentous and unorthodox occasion…and seeing as my hogosha duties must take precedence, I want my division to be in capable hands.”

“That it will be,” Tetsuya said, inclining his head.

“Yes…”

They gazed out into the garden, breathing in the fresh air and continuing to enjoy their tea.

“So, what vibes do you get from the council? Do you think they suspect what the king’s mission is?” Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya shook his head firmly.

“They have no idea,” he said, meeting Byakuya’s eyes, “I simply made certain all was in place for the king’s visit. They were so focused on preparations, they hadn’t time to dwell too much on what he will say or do when he arrives.”

“That’s good,” commented Byakuya, “There is likely to be quite an uproar.”

His eyes darkened and he looked up at Tetsuya with concern.

“You had best be cautious once the announcement is made. There will be fallout, at least at first, so you’ll not want to draw too much attention to your…association with Aizen Sousuke.”

Tetsuya nodded.

“I know some will be loathe to accept it…and I know some of those will be among our elders…but hopefully, we can resolve what issues there are and life can move on.”

“Hopefully,” Byakuya agreed.

The two finished their tea, then walked out to the front of the manor. Passing through the gates, they walked down to the end of the road that led out of the Seireitei and to the dimension wall. As the buildings fell away and they entered the open lands, Tetsuya gave a strange whistle. A few moments later, they heard the sound of hoofbeats and a tall black stallion trotted into view. He trotted to Tetsuya and nickered softly, accepting an offering of a carrot from his hand.

“Feel free to ride, if you like,” said Byakuya, “I know you didn’t get to do so much of that while here.”

Tetsuya chuckled.

“We can wait, right Arashi?” he said, stroking the warhorse’s silken mane.

The horse snorted and tossed his head, loping ahead, then trotting back to them and nudging Tetsuya impatiently.

“Patience,” he told his mount firmly, “We’ll be back in the spirit dimension soon enough.”

He went silent and Byakuya could see the thoughtful look in his eyes.

“You have missed him…” the clan leader said quietly.

“Yes,” Tetsuya replied, meeting Byakuya’s eyes, “We really didn’t have a lot of time to…to define things, but what definition there was left no doubt where this is going.”

“So do you expect that you will marry Aizen Sousuke someday?” Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya sighed.

“I don’t know yet,” his cousin answered, “I only know I won’t leave him…and I don’t think he’ll ever leave me either. What formalities we take are somewhat secondary, I suppose. Always, I think, it’s more important what’s in the heart.”

Byakuya nodded in agreement.

“Yes,” he said softly, “that’s always how it has been with Renji and me. But…if you decide to marry, you will certainly do so with my support and blessing. I witnessed firsthand Aizen Sousuke’s return…and his efforts to vanquish the evil that infected the old king…and the rest of us.”

He studied his cousin for a moment.

“I don’t know that I thanked you properly for all you did to support and help me through that…experience. We were all lucky to come back alive.”

“Yes…but it was Aizen Sousuke who defeated the wraith. I hadn’t the power…”

“He hadn’t the power either…” Byakuya reminded him calmly, “if not for you.”

Tetsuya chuckled softly.

“Well…all’s well that ends well, right Cousin?”

“Yes,” said Byakuya as they reached the dimension wall and passed over into the spirit dimension, “I would have to agree that is true.”

They moved forward in silence, enjoying the last bits of calm before reaching the palace. It loomed up ahead of them and Byakuya caught sight of his cousin’s more animated expression, the longing in his eyes, the way he looked up toward the balconies as they approached. He spotted a man dressed in a hogosha uniform, looking down from the balconies and smiled at Tetsuya.

“Go on,” he said quietly, “Don’t keep him waiting.”

Tetsuya laughed softly and swept onto Arashi’s back, breaking out of the trees and loping up to the gates. The guards parted, bowing as the noble rode past. He slowed and jumped down from the horse’s back, sending it off to the stables with a gentle pat. He started forward again, but was stopped as the man from the balcony appeared suddenly before him and wrapped his arms around the noble’s shoulders, bringing their mouths together in a deep, warm kiss of welcome.

“I take it then that you’ve missed me, Aizen Sousuke,” Tetsuya said, a bit breathlessly as he broke free of the other man’s lips.

“You take it right, Kuchiki Tetsuya,” Aizen answered, seeking the noble’s lips again.


	2. The Hogosha Kishu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While training, Tetsuya makes a surprising discovery about Arashi.

“I don’t understand how you can hold me like that,” remarked Tetsuya, breaking away from Sousuke and starting toward the palace entry, “I’m about an inch thick in trail dust and I still reek of the horrid stench of bureaucracy and malfeasance. I can’t wait to get out of these clothes and forget where I’ve been for the last few weeks.”

“You speak as though you are no longer enchanted with life in the Seireitei, Tetsuya. Or is it that you are less than appreciative of the state of clan relations?” asked Aizen with a smile.

“At times I’d like to just hang them by their ears, if you must know. They are fine with the preparations for the king’s visit, but just about everything else we discuss leaves me with a nightlong headache!”

“Well,” Aizen said with a soft gleam in his eyes, “I shall be more than happy to deprive you of your clothes and that headache…if you like.”

The noble couldn’t suppress a flustered smile.

“I think…that I would rather enjoy that, Sousuke. I’m weary of travel and orations. And with the exception of my cousin, Renji and Beniko, I am weary of my family.”

“Hmmm…” said Aizen, moving close to him again as they reached their bedroom door, “I certainly hope that you do not become weary of me.”

Tetsuya nuzzled beneath the brown-eyed hogosha’s chin.

“There is certainly no danger of that, Sousuke. When others take the life out of me, you pour it right back into me.”

Aizen opened the door and followed the noble inside, closing the door behind them and pushing Tetsuya up against the wall, bringing their mouths together forcefully. The noble’s mouth met his eagerly, opening to accept the probing tongue that pushed between his parted lips. The taller man’s hands carefully loosed the tie at Tetsuya’s waist, pushing the dark blue hogosha elite uniform off his shoulders and attacking the soft pale skin of his throat. Freed to speak, the noble placed his hands on Aizen’s shoulders and pushed gently.

“Sousuke…ah…I refuse to be taken…up against this wall,” he panted, his head falling back and his eyes closing, “I at least…want to make it as far as the…shower…”

Aizen ran his tongue slowly up his throat and nipped at his ear.

“I believe I did say that I was going to deprive you of clothes and headache.”

The noble’s hakama dropped to the floor and before he could respond, he was taken off his feet and carried into the bathroom. Moments later, the two were locked tightly together, underneath the hot spray of water. Hot, eager tongues battled for dominance and their hands roamed freely over each other’s bodies. Sousuke’s hands slid down the noble’s slender, muscular body, pausing briefly over the still-healing injuries from their mission to rescue the Spirit King from Las Noches. Continuing downward, he took hold of the slim, graceful hips and pulled them tight against him.

Feeling the heated arousal pressed against his, Tetsuya moaned into his lover’s mouth and thrust forward, sliding his own along its thickened length. He broke away from Aizen’s mouth and licked the water that rained down his throat, biting down and sucking at the soft, sweet flesh like one starved. Aizen’s hands rose and pushed the noble gently, coaxing him step by step until his back rested against the tiled wall. He leaned forward and captured the noble’s earlobe, nibbling it gently and stroking it lovingly with a warm, searching tongue.

“Will you consent to be taken against _this_ wall, Kuchiki Tetsuya?” he murmured.

Tetsuya laughed softly and nodded his acquiescence, his body pliant and willing as Aizen’s hand captured a pale thigh and wrapped it around his waist. Recapturing the noble’s lips, he pressed forward and brought his hardened member to his lover’s tight entrance, pushing his way inside with teasing slowness as Tetsuya moaned and panted softly, his eyelids fluttering and his back arching in bliss.

Holding the noble’s leg in place at his hip, Aizen thrust into his beautiful, water-slicked body, watching raptly as his lover’s head tilted back against the wall and his face was slowly made over into a mask of intense pleasure. The dark blue eyes opened and met his, looking glazed over and dreamy as the depth and speed of his lover’s movements increased and Aizen’s head bowed and his chest heaved, body and mind given over to the intensity of the pleasure that gripped him. His body shuddered heavily against the noble’s as he pulled Tetsuya’s hips forward and thrust in deeply, moaning almost incoherently as he emptied himself into his lover.

“Kami, you’re beautiful!” gasped Aizen, holding Tetsuya in place and running a line of fierce kisses, down his throat, over the strong, proud chest, his lips brushing over the noble’s erect nipples and eliciting light, sweet gasps of pleasure from Tetsuya’s parted lips. He slid his hands down the soft, white abdomen, following them with heavy strokes of his tongue as he approached the noble’s furiously leaking erection.

He inhaled the noble’s length, sending a hard shiver through his body, making him moan Aizen’s name and sink his fingers deeply into his lover’s long, water soaked hair. Aizen’s mouth moved up and down Tetsuya’s thick shaft, pleasuring it with hard strokes of his tongue and deep suction. The noble moaned loudly, his hips thrusting forward and his legs trembling beneath him.

“S-sousuke…” he gasped, his body convulsing with pleasure and hot seed pulsing out of him, into his lover’s mouth.

Aizen swallowed again and again as the noble swayed and tilted forward, his hands holding on to his lover’s strong shoulders and his head bowed, damp hair falling down into his eyes. Aizen looked up into the noble’s hazed blue eyes and sated expression and smiled warmly.

“Have I deprived you of your headache, Tetsuya?” he asked, slowly regaining his feet.

“Headache…clothes…my very breath, Sousuke,” the noble sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover and dropping his head onto a waiting shoulder.

They stood quietly beneath the warm fall of water, kissing slowly and gently washing each other clean. By the time the water cooled and they stepped out of the shower, Tetsuya’s eyelids were drooping sleepily and he collapsed onto the bed, barely aware of the other who slipped beneath the covers and wrapped his body warmly around him.

“Do you have any time commitments this afternoon?” Aizen asked, breaking into his reverie.

“Just training with Arashi. We need to keep working together, both of us being new to the elite guard. Not that our skills are not appreciated, but we are among those who have worked together for years.”

“I’ve seen the two of you practicing together,” Aizen said quietly, “You look as though _you_ have been working together for years.”

Tetsuya laughed softly into his lover’s shoulder.

There is so much to learn…” he mumbled, “releasing shikai and ban kai from his back, falling and recovering, evading attacks, protective grouping and movement…”

Aizen smiled as he trailed off and fell still, his breath warming the skin of his lover’s shoulder as he slept.

“I am glad you have returned, Kuchiki Tetsuya. My days and nights were appallingly empty without you,” he whispered, “Aishiteru yo.”

Tetsuya dragged himself to the surface just long enough to return the sentiment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sighed softly as he emerged from the shower and stepped out into the dressing area in his room. It seemed odd, first to shower alone and then to emerge and not be gently captured and brought down onto the bed for a playful exchange of kisses. He wondered if he had made a mistake leaving Renji behind, but had to conclude that given all of the excitement surrounding the king’s visit, it was best that he had left the division and their child in the capable hands of his spouse and fukutaichou.

Still, he missed Renji’s liveliness and affectionate nature. The spirit dimension was a relatively tranquil place, something he tended to enjoy…except when it meant leaving his vibrant lover behind. He glanced out the window and spotted Tetsuya and Arashi walking into the training arena and hurriedly finished dressing so that he could watch as his cousin and the young warhorse worked together.

He flash stepped down to the training yard, pausing briefly to check in with the guard taichou about the string of meetings to plan the placements and groupings of hogosha and Royal Guard for the trip into the Seireitei. Satisfied there was nothing left that needed his attention, he flash stepped out of the palace and down to the fence that bordered the elite guard’s training arena.

“Welcome back, Byakuya,” Aizen Sousuke greeted the noble.

“Greetings, Sousuke,” Byakuya answered, leaning against the fence and watching Tetsuya launch himself onto Arashi’s back and race across the arena. He reached the end and turned, lowering himself against the tall, black horse’s back and riding back across the arena at full speed.

His trainer was a retired elite guard named Hotaka. He was a small framed and quick moving fighter and rider, even now that his advanced age and injury had dictated his exit from the elite corps. He watched appreciatively as Tetsuya slowed his mount using only the tone of his voice and subtle pressure of his legs. Arashi turned and walked toward Hotaka and his large bay stallion. The two warhorses touched noses and whickered good naturedly. Hotaka nudged the bay forward and met Tetsuya at the beginning of an obstacle course.

“You need to be able to trust your mount to watch the terrain and give him cues when there is a threat. A shift or turn, a change in the pressure of a thigh or heel and he will know what you want. I want you to take the course slowly, first, just focusing on the cues you give him to speed up, slow or turn. There will be jumps, but nothing attacking you this time.

Tetsuya nodded and urged Arashi into a lope. They took the course slowly, coasting gracefully over the jumps, weaving in and out of barricades and rocks. Tetsuya barely seemed to move as Arashi turned and weaved and the noble’s sure signals guided his mount effortlessly. Hotaka smiled and nodded as he returned to the start.

“Faster than last time, Kuchiki-san,” he said appreciatively, “Now…I want you to go more quickly this time. There will be a few moving obstacles, one jump and I will throw a random attack at you at some point during your attempt.”

Tetsuya nodded and turned Arashi, nudging him into a full gallop. They turned and spun among the obstacles, turning out of the path of falling bricks, jumping over falling haystacks and weaving around models of fallen comrades. They crested a small rise and came to a sudden drop. As Arashi launched himself into the air, the landing beneath them dropped away and at the same time, Hotaka fired a half-strength blast of fire at them.

The two observers caught their breath sharply as Tetsuya cast a shield against the incoming attack and at the same time signaled his mount to adjust his body for the more difficult landing. The warhorse came down roughly, staggering. Tetsuya, spun off over his shoulder, flash stepping clear, then surging back onto the horse and loping back across the arena, wearing a rueful grin. Hotaka shook his head and chuckled.

“Not the best landing, but it was a nice recovery…and good that you got out of his way and gave him space and freedom to recover himself. You and Arashi read each other very well.”

He rode closer, studying the area around the warhorse’s shoulders.

“Kuchiki-san, look here!” he said excitedly, “You have a fledgling! I haven’t seen one of these in years!”

“A fledgling?” the noble repeated.

He leaned forward and studied the horse’s sweating shoulders. He was surprised to find two slim bumps in the otherwise smooth flesh. Byakuya and Sousuke moved closer, gazing at the horse as well.

“You see,” said Hotaka, “a very small percentage of the kishu have not just a warhorse, but a Pegasus. They are extremely rare and they are beasts with attacks and defenses as strong as their shinigami riders. They begin as warhorses and as they grow in power, they become fledglings…like Arashi, here. As the two of you gain battle experience, he will get his wings. It will take time for him to grow into using them, but when he has fully grown, Arashi will be able to fly. His attacks and defenses will be in some way related to your own, as your spirits are closely linked…not unlike the link you share with your zanpakutou.”

“Well,” said Tetsuya, gazing at his equine partner appreciatively, “It seems that you are always surprising me, aren’t you?”

Arashi tossed his head and loosed a high pitched squeal. Tetsuya laughed and slipped off of his back.

“Go ahead then!” he said, swatting the horse as he trotted away.

Hotaka watched Arashi disappear around the corner, then regarded Tetsuya more seriously.

“He is young yet…and the Pegasus is not a tame creature…then again, neither are you. We must continue to constantly challenge him and stimulate his mind. And be prepared for him to be challenging at times. You may have more than a few power struggles, but at the end of the day, you will not find a more devoted fighting partner, Kuchiki-san.”

Tetsuya nodded.

“Now, on a more somber note,” Hotaka went on, “It is known also among the kishu that when a Pegasus appears among the warhorses, it is the sign of coming conflict. I do not take you to be a superstitious man, Kuchiki-san, but you would do well to heed my warning. You and Arashi must watch out for each other. You will, at some point, be sorely tested…and you can expect to need all of the gifts you have been given to come through it. Take care of each other…and be cautious on your journey alongside the king.”

Tetsuya nodded.

“Arigato, we will be certain to watch out for each other…and I have my cousin and Sousuke to look out for us as well!”

“I’d say we’ll do a fair amount of looking out for each other,” said Aizen, eyeing the noble appreciatively.

“I would have to agree,” said Byakuya, “but right now it is getting on towards dinnertime. We should clean up and go to the banquet hall. The farewell meal begins soon.”

“Well, I’m definitely hungry,” Tetsuya remarked, “Hotaka really knows how to get us to work up an appetite!”

“I think I’ve worked up an appetite, just watching you,” Byakuya said, turning toward the palace.

“So tomorrow we leave for the Seireitei,” Tetsuya said softly, watching as the sun began to set, “and then everything is going to get very complicated.”

Byakuya turned to face Aizen and Tetsuya, stopping them.

“I know you already know this, but do be cautious. There is going to be some discord, some negative reaction and the two of you will want to keep a low profile.”

“I agree,” said Aizen in a calm, quiet voice, “Byakuya is right. I think that we should not give ourselves away in public…at least until the dust settles and we know who to watch out for.”

Tetsuya’s eyes held a glimmer of discontent, but he nodded in acquiescence and followed them quietly up the hill and into the palace.


	3. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst concerns about Aizen's return to the Seireitei alongside the king, Byakuya has a surprise visitor.

Byakuya bid good night to Sousuke and Tetsuya and walked slowly to his room, his thoughts caught somewhere between his loneliness amidst the revelry and the delegation’s looming departure. His mind replayed the image of Sousuke and Tetsuya, laughing and talking as they ate, then slipping out onto one of the balconies to exchange softly spoken thoughts and gentle kisses in the moonlight. In truth, he had never seen Tetsuya so incredibly happy.

He recalled the discontent in his cousin’s expression when he had warned them to be cautious about revealing themselves. He probably needn’t have said it. Tetsuya was highly intelligent and could very swiftly change from the carefree, feisty man he was with Aizen Sousuke to the dynamic and convincing speaker who led the Kuchiki Elders. He had always known to tread that boundary very skillfully. But there was a newfound brashness in him, one that could certainly undo him if it emerged in the wrong place or at the wrong time. He sighed and reminded himself that Tetsuya was aware of the risks…and like it or dislike it, he would be cautious…but Byakuya was becoming anxious that even being cautious wouldn’t be enough to protect them.

He reached his room and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He slipped out of his shihakushou and into a soft, sleeping yukata, then slipped out onto the balcony to gaze up at the stars and moon, to let the anxiety drain out of him so he could make himself fall asleep…although he had little expectation of getting much sleep this night.

He breathed the night air in deeply and felt the cool air sink down inside, refreshing him and leaving him notably more relaxed. His eyelids blinked slowly in the moonlight and he felt himself growing weary.

He was about to go inside when he heard hoofbeats and looked down to see Arashi racing around the edge of the water, paced by the lovely moonlit form of Re-kuhime. The lake princess skimmed the water lightly with her dainty feet, her tinkling laughter carrying on the breeze. The warhorse galloped along the shore, splashing on the shallows, bucking and shying as they made their way from one end of the lake to the other. Listening to the sound of the horse’s pealing whinnies and the lady’s laughter returned a sense of calm to his thoughts. He wondered if his cousin knew what they were about…

It was then that he spotted Tetsuya standing alone, leaned against a tree, watching. His face was half-turned to the moonlight and wore an uncharacteristically troubled expression. His eyes filling with understanding, Byakuya flash stepped over the railing, ignoring, for the moment, the state of his attire, and more interested in addressing his cousin’s state of mind. Tetsuya looked up as he appeared and instantly, the troubled look was gone.

“Good evening, Byakuya. I thought you had already retired for the night,” Tetsuya said quietly.

“I had,” said Byakuya, “and then I saw those two enjoying the moonlight and the lake. They seem to get on very well.”

“And a good thing, too,” Tetsuya said, smiling, “There’s enough bickering in council. I couldn’t stand it if two pieces of my soul didn’t get along with each other.”

Byakuya smiled.

“I know Renji would sympathize. The two beings that make up Zabimaru, not only argue with each other, but they insult him constantly!”

“I hope they leave off during battle at least,” mused Tetsuya.

“No…no, they pretty much torment him and each other until one of them ends up with an appendage on fire.”

Tetsuya let out a soft chuckle, but his smile did not reach his eyes.

“Cousin,” said Byakuya, “What is on your mind?”

The head elder sighed in frustration.

It’s Sousuke,” he admitted, “I know he means well, but he thinks that we should not…cohabitate in the Seireitei…at least, not at first. Byakuya, I know and agree that there will be those who will frown on his return and our being together…but I do not think that we should allow that to keep us apart. We should be able to be together…not openly making an issue of it, but still…being together. Besides…the ones who stand against him will have a better chance of getting to him if we are apart.”

“I understand both arguments…” Byakuya said, meeting his cousin’s eyes warmly.

“As does Sousuke. But that isn’t the worst of it, I’m afraid. He actually suggested that I remain here…that I allow another kishu to ride in my place with the king!”

“I hope you told him what an idiot he is for thinking for a moment you would do anything of the sort!” Byakuya exclaimed softly.

Tetsuya looked up in surprise, then his eyes narrowed.

“I notice your careful wording, Cousin,” he said, “You did not say he was wrong.”

“No,” said Byakuya, smiling, “I am not making this decision and don’t have the right. I only meant to say that I know my cousin well…and Kuchiki Tetsuya does not let the threats of malcontents to stop him from living life as he wills it.”

The blue-eyed noble released a sigh.

“If I was the type to do that, I never would have given Aizen Sousuke a second glance. Truly Byakuya, with every glance, I just fall more deeply in love. He is a beautiful, thoroughly gentle man…one with lovely shadings and complexity. I feel like I learn something unexpected about him every day.”

“It is clear that Sousuke feels the same about you, Cousin,” Byakuya assured him, “I think that you both are just adjusting to the new state of things between you and drawing your boundaries. And while Sousuke might love everything about you, that love can sometimes come out as an over protectiveness. That has occasionally been the case with Renji…mostly because I have developed the oddest tendency to find myself constantly in perilous situations, whether I mean to or not. I know he loves me unconditionally, but there has to be a balance between appreciation and protectiveness, and the two of you are seeking that balance.”

“So what would you suggest I do? Put my foot down? Give in? What?” Tetsuya asked, leaning against the tree next to him, “I don’t want to be at odds with him, especially at a time like this.”

Byakuya smiled.

“You are interesting, Cousin. It is interesting that if you were posed that same question while playing your role as head elder, you would know the answer instantly, but it being a matter of your own heart…you are missing the point entirely.”

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes and let out a disgruntled huff of air.

“You think so…”

“I know so. Tetsuya, you are asking yourself the wrong question. I propose you ask yourself this…What is the force behind his concern? Behind his suggestion that you stay behind?”

“That’s easy. He doesn’t want me to be hurt by backlash in regards to his return to the Seireitei.”

“Yes,” agreed Byakuya, “there is a protective urge here. The question you should be asking is not ‘Should I give in or not’ but ‘What will speak to that fear or concern?’”

A look of realization passed over the blue-eyed noble’s face and he sighed impatiently.

“Of course…” he mused, “Completely sensible…and totally obvious. So…why did I miss that completely?”

His cousin rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Because you are standing in the middle of the issue…surrounded by it…cognizant of pieces, but blind to the whole.”

“Kami, I hate it when you use my own words against me. I know I’ve said this, or something like it to you before!” Tetsuya mused.

“Actually, yes, you have. And it was good advice. Now…I would suggest that you spend another few minutes out here, looking up at the stars and thinking about this, then return to Sousuke and see if you can’t mend things so that you’ll sleep well tonight. Tomorrow is an important day. It will be your first, riding with the Kishu.”

Tetsuya nodded.

“Arigato, Cousin. I appreciate you helping me to clear my thoughts about this.”

Byakuya sighed.

“It was my pleasure to return the favor, as you have certainly done your time advising me. Besides, it is not as though I have anyone waiting for me to return to my room tonight. I doubt I will sleep well at all. I’ve grown far too accustomed to Renji’s presence.”

Tetsuya laughed softly.

“Perhaps Renji is the lucky one, being swept up in parenting and preparing the sixth division for the king’s visit, I wonder if he’ll have time to miss you…but then, even business doesn’t remove the longing, does it?”

“No,” Byakuya said, looking up at the stars, “It only staves off the intensity.”

Tetsuya whistled for Arashi and the two watched as the fledgling danced along the edge of the lake, snorting and tossing his head. He reached Tetsuya and threw his head back, squealing softly and showering the two shinigamis with sprinkles of water.

“Baka!” scolded Tetsuya, “Get into the barn and get some rest. Tomorrow you need to be on your best behavior or they will bounce us out of the Kishu and we’ll find ourselves on boring desert patrols…now move!”

The stallion blinked his blue eyes and rubbed his wet face against Tetsuya’s chest. The shinigami looked at him disapprovingly, but reached up to scratch him affectionately behind the ears. Arashi whickered softly and turned away, loping off toward the stables.

“Kids…” Tetsuya murmured.

He looked up at Byakuya and smiled.

“Well…I’d best be off. I can’t stand for there to be unpleasantness between us…especially in times where we need to watch out for each other. I am going to go fix this and get some sleep. Good night, then.”

“Good night, Tetsuya.”

The blue-eyed noble flash stepped away, leaving Byakuya alone, looking up at the stars and admiring their reflection on the suddenly calm surface of the lake. He remained there for a time, breathing quietly and thinking of home, then walked slowly back to the palace. Not wishing to pass through the hallways in his sleeping yukata, he instead flash stepped back up to his balcony, then turned for a last look at the stars. He sighed softly, almost feeling as though Renji was there, almost feeling the warm tanned arms wrapping around him.

Suddenly, it occurred to him that he had closed his eyes…and while he had stood so quietly under the stars, a pair of arms had indeed wrapped around him. He took a surprised breath and turned, then found himself being held tightly and his mouth being plundered deliciously. He sank into the kiss hungrily, his hands rising up to capture Renji’s smiling face.

“Abarai,” he managed between kisses, “I remember very clearly placing several important responsibilities in your hands…and…and _expecting _that they would be seen to!”

Renji laughed softly.

“The squad is ready. Everyone has seen to his duties and knows what is expected. Our third seat is currently in charge, but things are so well planned that an unseated officer could run it. And if you want me there, I’ll go back ahead of the delegation in the morning.”

Byakuya eyed him disapprovingly.

“And Beniko? Have you spent any time with our son?”

Renji grinned.

“Hell yes! Who do you think was down at the division, helping me to order everyone around? And we took a walk up to the waterfall to look at the stars. He’s asleep and Rukia is available if he needs something…plus, he has his attendant…and boy, are you tense or what?”

“Am I?” Byakuya asked, nuzzling beneath the redhead’s chin.

“Oh yeah…definitely tense. I think you need a hot cup of tea…and some rest. And incidentally, I’ve already made the tea.”

“Tea and rest…and is that all I need, Abarai?”

Renji’s warm, hungry mouth found his again and the two left off speaking for several minutes, their bodies touching gently and their tongues curled around each other. Byakuya broke away and dropped his head onto the redhead’s shoulder, sighing contentedly. The two took a last look up at the stars and turned back into the room.

“So,” said Renji quietly, “Do I get to go with the delegation or do I have to flash step back ahead of you tomorrow?”

Byakuya gave him a cryptic smile.

“Well…perhaps I will let the answer to that rest on what happens between now and dawn…” he said softly.

He heard Renji laugh and then he was swept off his feet and brought down onto the bed in a breathless heap. Renji’s mouth found his again, and the warm hands freed him from his yukata so quickly, there was hardly time for him to register that it had happened. The next thing he knew, Renji’s hot flesh was laid against him, and the redhead’s powerful hips were grinding heavily into his. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as the redhead’s mouth attacked the soft skin of his throat and the wonderfully warm hands explored his body relentlessly. He moaned restlessly, thrusting his hips into his lover’s, reaching down and pulling Renji’s hips more forcefully into his. The redhead pulled away slightly to prepare him, but was roughly thrown down and suddenly found himself on his back and looking into the heated gray depths of his very aroused taichou’s eyes.

“I think,” Byakuya said sternly, “that as you have seen fit to disobey orders, you need to be reminded what happens to those who disrupt the chain of command. I could hardly expect to maintain my post if I allowed my subordinates free rein to do as they liked.”

“Aww, come on,” Renji complained, smiling, “You wanted me here and you know it!”

“That is entirely beside the point,” Byakuya said, bringing his damp head to the redhead’s entrance. He worked his way in slowly, at the same time, ravaging Renji’s throat and chest with kisses, his fingertips playing over the redhead’s tattoos. Renji’s strong legs wrapped around the noble and tightened. He thrust upward into Byakuya’s body, taking his length inside with a short gasp. The noble held still for several long moments, biting down on his lover’s throat, then began a slow, gentle thrusting motion. The redhead groaned impatiently and pulled on Byakuya’s hips. The noble gradually increased in the speed and depth of his thrusts until their bodies raged hotly against each other and their pleasured moans filled the air. Everything seemed to disappear around them and they climaxed together, devouring each other’s moans and breath, then falling back to earth and feasting on each other’s lips and tongues as their bodies heaved softly and slowly recovered. Renji smiled dazedly at his lover.

“S-so, Taichou,” he whispered, “Can I stay?”

“Hmm…” mused Byakuya, “I think that remains to be seen. There is still time yet before dawn, ne?”

“Slavedriver!” complained the redhead, bringing their mouths together again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya opened the door to his room and stepped inside, looking around the darkened room and spotting Sousuke out on the balcony, looking up at the stars. He closed the door and stepped into the dressing area, changing quickly into a soft yukata and then moving out onto the balcony and wrapping his arms around his oddly quiet lover. Aizen gave a deep sigh and relaxed into his embrace.

“I am glad you came back,” he said softly.

“I didn’t want there to be unpleasantness between us, Sousuke…especially now when we will be facing some very difficult times. I know you worry about me…and what will happen when we reach the Seireitei…”

He trailed off, uncertain what to say next.

“But I shouldn’t have asked you to respond to the situation in any way other than your own. There are reasons I fell in love with you, Tetsuya…and I cannot ask you to be less than you are. It would be an insult. It is no wonder you were angered by it.”

“I wasn’t angry. I just…didn’t want you to worry so much about me. I’ve taken care of myself for a very long time. My father…died when I was still relatively young…and…I had to help hold my mother up…to help her deal with the way the family treated her in his absence. I know how vicious people can be. I have dealt with it before.”

Aizen kissed him gently and brought their faces close together.

“I was responsible for the tearing of the very fabric of the Gotei 13…and many deaths. Do not expect that those in the Seireitei will receive the king’s message and suddenly change their minds. Even the ones who are convinced by the king’s words will take time to change in their thinking. They are conditioned to see me as their enemy…and if you are at my side, you cannot help but fall into the crosshairs of those who still view me as an enemy. I have already watched you die once, Tetsuya. I don’t want to see that happen again.”

“Then you will not,” Tetsuya said quietly, “I will still go with the delegation, but I will honor your request that we will not appear together publicly. I do, however, reserve the right to invade your bed at will. I don’t think it’s too much to ask.”

Aizen smiled.

“No…I imagine not. Just…be careful. I don’t want to be the cause of harm to you, Kuchiki Tetsuya.”

“There are strong forces against us,” the noble acknowledged, “but there are strong forces holding us together, Aizen Sousuke. Trust them. Trust me. We will come through this.”

Aizen sighed softly and slipped his hand beneath the noble’s chin, lifting it and bringing their mouths together. They stood quietly under the stars, exchanging slow, deep kisses as the lights made their way across the sky.


	4. The King's Delegation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as the king's visit to the Seireitei approaches.

Thunder sounded in the distance, then grew gradually louder as a spring storm moved towards the palace. Kuchiki Tetsuya stirred in his sleep, shifting uncomfortably in Sousuke’s arms and moaning softly. His lover’s eyes opened and he slipped his fingers into the sleeping noble’s hair, stroking it gently to calm him as he slept. Tetsuya shivered in his arms and he considered waking him, but instead whispered gently in his ear and kissed him affectionately. The noble shivered again, then fell into a deeper sleep and quieted.

_Thunder sounded loudly, waking him abruptly and sending shivers through him. He had always been deathly afraid of storms, but his father said that at ten years old, he shouldn’t be afraid of such things anymore. He shook off the stern words and slipped out of bed, moving silently through the courtyard and heading toward Byakuya’s room. It was a scene that had been repeated many times in the past. He imagined that Byakuya would be awake and waiting for him. Whatever his father might expect, his cousin had a much more sympathetic viewpoint. And, sure enough, when he arrived at Byakuya’s room, his cousin was awake and waiting for him. He motioned for Tetsuya to join him in his bed and the two ducked under the blanket, using pillows to make a small space for themselves and a kido spell for light. Byakuya reached off to the side and produced a plate of snacks._

_“We have to be extra quiet,” Byakuya whispered, “Uncle Orochi is just in the next room. There’s a lot of visiting family here for the cherry blossom viewing.”_

_Tetsuya nodded._

_“While you were out being shown off to everyone, I was helping show everyone to their rooms.”_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes._

_“I would have traded places with you in a minute!” he hissed softly, “All of those old women kissing my cheeks and touching my hair.”_

_“But you also got kissed by Nakamura Aimi! You can’t tell me that wasn’t better than leading everyone around the manor like a servant!” Tetsuya complained._

_Byakuya blushed cutely, prompting a bout of soft laughter from both._

_“Okay,” he admitted, “that part wasn’t too bad…”_

_Thunder cracked loudly and Tetsuya shivered and moved closer to his cousin. Byakuya smiled in understanding and dropped his head onto Tetsuya’s shoulder._

_“I think the worst of it has passed,” he said quietly, “It shouldn’t be much longer…”_

_Tetsuya nodded, but couldn’t speak past the sudden knot of fear in his throat._

_“I’m sorry,” Tetsuya whispered finally, “I know it’s stupid to be so…”_

_“Don’t do that,” Byakuya said, pushing against his shoulder, “It’s just because you lost your mom in a storm. It’s not your fault that you remember whenever a storm comes.”_

_“Father says that it’s not healthy to keep thinking about it. He tries not to remember her…or that night, like he can just erase it from his mind. I…think he would erase me, if he could…”_

_“Don’t say that…” Byakuya admonished him, “Your father…”_

_“He barely acknowledges my existence anymore,” Tetsuya said quietly, “He said afterward that losing her was his punishment for loving out of bounds…for mixing noble and common blood…”_

_“You know that he doesn’t think that way,” Byakuya objected, “It’s just because the elders were so awful…”_

_“Still…he wishes I wasn’t here to remind him. That’s why he is gone so often. He takes extra assignments to avoid having to look at me. He used to love that I had her eyes and hair, but all it does now is hurt him to look at me.”_

_Byakuya slipped an arm around him and brought their faces close together._

_“Well,” he said softly, “It just means that I get to spend more time with you. That’s not so bad, Cousin.”_

_“No,” agreed Tetsuya, his eyes calming, “It’s not so bad.”_

_He sighed softly._

_“I just wonder what I saw that night…maybe he wouldn’t be so upset if I could tell him.”_

_“I don’t think he holds it against you.”_

_“He does,” said Tetsuya, shaking his head, “He’s always thought that it wasn’t an accident…and if it wasn’t and I saw…”_

_“I think he just really misses her. And thinking about her makes him sad.”_

_“I think so too. That’s why I’m not so mad at him for it.”_

_He peeked out from under the blanket._

_“It’s not so bad anymore. I think I should go back now.”_

_“Are you sure?” Byakuya asked._

_Tetsuya nodded._

_“He might check in…since he’s here. Sometimes he does.”_

_“Want me to walk you back?”_

_“No…I’ll be fine.”_

_He crawled out from under the blanket and slipped out into the darkness, moving down the walkway quickly and silently. He reached the end of the wing and started across the wet grass. A banging sound made him turn and he caught sight of the gate swinging open and shut. Tetsuya froze, a flash of memory blazing across his mind._

_His feet began to move and he walked out into the darkness and pounding rain, his eyes locked on the swinging gate, hearing a creaking and feeling the rush of cold rain on his skin. Lightning lit the trail for a moment and Tetsuya paused, staring, in his mind, the ghostly image of a woman appearing on the trail ahead of him…_

_He moved forward, through the gate and out onto the forest path, his mind replaying soft echoes of the voices he had heard that night. He strained to make sense of them, but they refused to resolve themselves in his mind…and even as he went farther and farther down the trail, the facts refused to knit themselves together._

_“Mom…” he whispered, hearing her crying in his mind…then a harsher voice…one he couldn’t identify…_

_Then he heard his mother scream…_

_He broke from the trail and ran to the edge of the cliff above the waterfall. He slid to a stop and stood at the edge, drenched in rain, tears pouring down his face and straining to remember. He dropped to his knees in the mud at the edge of the cliff, sobbing with frustration. But try as he might, what happened remained a mystery. All he remembered was when everything suddenly exploded into blue light, a hard, terrified scream pierced the air and how it all ended with the feeling of falling…_

“Let go of me!” Tetsuya gasped, sitting up quickly, his blue eyes wide and flaring with power.

“Tetsuya, what is it?” said Sousuke, his voice filled with concern as he sat up and reached out to touch the noble’s face.

Lightning flashed and thunder sounded loudly, sending a hard shiver through Tetsuya and bringing a look of realization to his lover’s eyes.

“Tetsuya,” he said again, watching as the flare of panic left the noble’s blue eyes and he collapsed onto Sousuke’s chest and shoulder.

The brown haired hogosha held his lover against him, speaking to him softly. Tetsuya didn’t seem to hear, but held his body taut and still, sitting up and leaning against Aizen.

“It must have been an awful dream,” Aizen said quietly.

The noble’s eyes had a distant, glazed appearance. He breathed lightly, as though worried someone would hear. His eyes blinked slowly as he shook his head to clear it and gradually seemed to return to himself. He sighed softly and relaxed in Aizen’s arms.

“Will you not say something, Tetsuya? You are making me quite worried.”

The noble blinked and finally seemed to comprehend.

“I am sorry,” he said softly, “Ironically, though not much else frightens me, I have nightmares whenever there are storms. I have since I was a child. My apologies for unnerving you. I’m sorry to have disrupted your sleep.”

“Not to worry,” Aizen assured him, “It’s nearly time for you to meet the Kishu for the final review.”

Tetsuya nodded and started to pull away. His lover caught him and pulled him back down. The noble smiled up at him questioningly.

“I said it was _nearly_ time,” said Sousuke, brushing their lips together, “I didn’t say that it _was_ time.”

“Hmm…” Tetsuya murmured against his lips, “perhaps it’s good I woke a bit early then.”

His eyes took on a somber look.

“I am going to miss being with you,” he said quietly, “I wonder if this isn’t a mistake.”

Aizen gazed at him thoughtfully.

“As I recall, you were one of the ones who immediately supported the king’s decision to do this. You said that I needed to be exonerated and the truth needed to be told. Have you changed your mind, then?”

“No…” the noble said softly, “Perhaps knowing the truth will bring closure, not just for you, but for the ones who thought they knew you and were deceived by the evil that enveloped you. Perhaps it would help them to know that it wasn’t in your own heart to betray them…to hurt them…”

“Then why might this be a mistake?”

Tetsuya sighed.

“There are going to be some who will not accept this. Maybe ones whose hearts were too shattered or maybe some who did not regard you with favor before…and they will go to great lengths to draw others to their side.”

Aizen smiled.

“Well, my coming will be a surprise to them, so it will take time for them to hatch their plans. And I have that time to convince the rest. You…do believe that I can…”

The noble nodded. Aizen leaned forward and brought their lips together. He noticed immediately that the noble’s body was still trembling softly. He pulled away and looked into his lover’s eyes, reading the partially submerged discomfort and his disturbed reiatsu.

“Tetsuya,” he said, reaching out to touch the noble’s face.

The dark blue eyes blinked slowly. Thunder rumbled softly and the sound of the rain grew softer and more tranquil.

“I think the worst of the storm has gone by,” he said, watching relief appear fleetingly, then just as quickly leave the noble’s proud features.

“All the better,” Tetsuya said, brushing the matter off, “Arashi dislikes the mud…and this will likely leave time for the trail to dry out before we leave for the Seireitei.”

“And while we wait for the rain to stop, we can enjoy each other’s uninterrupted company for the last time before we go,” Aizen breathed against the noble’s soft throat.

Tetsuya caught his breath and turned his head to meet his lover’s lips. He wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s strong shoulders and slid onto his lap, parting his thighs and bringing his body as close to his lover’s as possible. He locked his thighs around the man beneath him and rocked his hips back and forth, thrusting hungrily against him. He opened his mouth to welcome the invading tongue that slipped between his parted lips and sought his.

Sousuke’s hands found his hips and held them tightly, encouraging them in their rhythmic motion. The noble continued to thrust heavily against him, closing his eyes and sucking warmly at the other’s lips and tongue and releasing soft, heated moans. Aizen’s hands released his hips and slid up and down the noble’s muscular back, digging in with tightened fingers as the heavy friction inflamed his arousal…and desire flared up inside him until it overflowed.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Tetsuya and brought him down onto his back, descending on the soft skin of his face and throat with hungry nips and deliciously hot suction. The noble moaned more loudly and thrust his hips upward, seeking a continuation of the hard friction. His lover made his way slowly down the noble’s writhing body, tasting every inch of the sweet, white flesh he could reach, pleasuring Tetsuya with fingers and lips and tongue until the noble’s eyes had gone dark and hazed with passion and his words disappeared into incomprehensible moans and sighs. Aizen released him completely for a moment, raising himself away to gaze down at his beautiful lover spread out on the bed beneath him with half-closed eyes, parted lips and a lovely flush on the skin of his face and throat. Between his parted thighs, his blushing erection leaked drops of pearly fluid. Smiling, Sousuke lowered his mouth to the noble’s abdomen, teasing Tetsuya with playful strokes of his tongue, then dipping into his navel and sucking deeply, holding the gasping noble in place and pulling away again to move downward.

“Kami, Sousuke!” Tetsuya hissed dizzily, “I don’t think I can take much more! I didn’t know you planned to torture me…”

“You call that torture, my sweet, naïve lover?” whispered Aizen, “I can offer you even sweeter torment than that…”

He wrapped his hand around the noble’s swollen, leaking member, tightening his fingers at the base, then brought his lips to the flushed head and kissed it lightly. Tetsuya groaned and shifted beneath him. He kissed his way down the long shaft and pleasured the soft sac at its base until his lover was panting heavily and moaning almost deliriously. He lifted his head and wrapped his lips around the noble’s tormented member, sinking down and sucking hard, then sliding back up the shaft and stroking it heavily with his tongue. Tetsuya’s slender body shook from end to end with desire and his moans became almost pained.

“Sousuke…” he panted, “Kami, please…”

Over and over, he moved up and down his lover’s length, enjoying the shivers of passion that rocketed through his lover’s body, the lovely, senseless expression on his face and the beautiful sounds of pleasure that rose up out of him, unbidden and uncontrolled. Finally, he pulled away, positioning himself over the noble and sinking down slowly onto his lover’s throbbing arousal.

Tetsuya gasped and thrust upward, grabbing Sousuke’s hips and holding on tightly. The blindly grasping fingers of one hand wrapped around his lover’s damp cock and slid up and down its length as the noble thrust hungrily into Aizen’s body, his back arching in bliss and his breath releasing in sharp hisses of pleasure. He found the cluster of nerves inside the other and thrust into it repeatedly, making Aizen pitch forward and rest his palms on the noble’s chest. He thrust in deeply again, loosing a hard cry of pleasure and releasing deep inside his lover. Aizen’s eyes widened and his breath caught as pleasure broke over him, gripping his body and exploding out of him in hot, wet pulses onto their skin. Tetsuya twisted suddenly and overthrew him, burying his mouth in heavy kisses, then descending on his soft abdomen and slowly licking away the warm seed that remained on his skin. They lay together, exchanging slow, passionate kisses and listening to the last of the rain as the storm ended and dawn arrived. They moved to the shower and stood beneath the hot spray, their arms wrapped warmly around each other and mouths devouring each other.

“Sousuke,” Tetsuya whispered against his lover’s shoulder, “Why does it feel like you’re leaving me?”

Aizen sighed and burrowed his face into the noble’s wet hair, breathing him in and memorizing the feel of his body. He couldn’t think of any kind of sensible answer, so he took the noble’s face in his hands and kissed him again and again until Tetsuya’s slender body relaxed and the worry faded from his eyes.


	5. The Tenba no Kishu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya meet with the king in preparation for his debut in the Tenba no Kishu.

Aizen Sousuke tied his hogosha uniform into place and turned to look out onto the balcony, where Tetsuya stood, dressed in his dark blue hogosha elite uniform and gazing off into the distance with a deeply troubled expression. He watched for a moment, then shook his head and joined him on the balcony. Slipping his arms around the noble's body from behind, he let his head drop onto his lover's shoulder and sighed softly.

"It's too bad there's no time left to return to our bed," he breathed into Tetsuya's ear, "I would restore peace to your expression, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

Tetsuya managed a soft laugh, but Sousuke heard the tension even in that. He tightened his arms around the noble, then happened to look down and see that his sword hand was closed and holding something. He touched the hand with curious fingers and Tetsuya raised and opened it, revealing several small, soft black feathers. They gazed at the feathers together, breathing in the cool morning breeze, and trying to forget for a moment the seriousness of their current mission.

"From Arashi?" asked Sousuke, touching the feathers with light fingertips.

Tetsuya nodded.

"Hotaka sensei and I gathered them after the first signs of his fledging appeared. He told me to keep them and to use them as an adornment of some sort. I wasn't certain how, but he said that it would happen in its own way. He showed me portraits of the Tenba no Kishu, the winged riders who came before me. I had no idea that they were so few in number and that the nature of what they accomplished was so expansive. Sousuke, I completely fail to see how Arashi and I belong among men of such greatness. I have no claim to anything like it."

"No," Sousuke chuckled against the noble's throat, "You are just a young half-blood noble son, trying to do the right things at every turn. Tetsuya, you need to understand, those men whose portraits line the hallways here? They were once like you. They stood in this palace, shocked at their choosing, amazed that they should be chosen for such service to our king. And they felt no more ready to step into those places than you feel right now. But you are ready…more ready than you realize…or this wouldn't be happening."

Tetsuya turned his head slightly and sought his lover's lips hungrily. His hand closed around the feathers and he turned his body and wrapped his arms around Aizen, pressing close, as though wanting to disappear into him. He met the warm lips in a tide of slow, sensuous kisses. Aizen's arms closed around the noble's slender body and lifted him off his feet. He turned back into the room. He carried Tetsuya to the bed and set him down, following him down and leaning over him, continuing to kiss the insatiable lips that still sought his.

As the kisses continued, one hand slid slowly down the noble's sword arm to the closed hand. He coaxed it open with a gentle stroking of his fingers and captured the feathers within. His eyes met the noble's and he smiled. He set them on the nightstand and picked up a brush that sat near them. He ran the brush slowly through Tetsuya's silken, black hair and captured a handful of long strands on the left side. Leaning forward and kissing his lover again, he separated the strands into three sections and slowly braided the length. As he came to the end of the braid, he pulled back and fastened the end with one of his own red hair ties. His hand drifted back to the nightstand and found the feathers. One by one, he worked them into the hair tie and sealed the end of the braid with a strong kido spell. He kissed Tetsuya's now smiling lips.

"This is sealed and never to be removed Kuchiki Tenba. It is the mark of your well deserved place among the great men remembered here."

He placed a hand over his heart.

"And loved always here."

The noble's dark eyes glistened.

"Sousuke…"

Aizen placed his fingers over Tetsuya's lips.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya, you have greatness inside you that has yet to emerge. But it is there, waiting for your fate to call upon it. Do not doubt yourself anymore. Aishiteru yo," he whispered, kissing the doubtful words away.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and sighed softly. When he opened them again, a hell butterfly floated in the air before him.

Kuchiki Tenba, the king requests an audience with you immediately in the throne room.

Aizen smiled and pulled him to his feet, giving him a final, soft kiss.

"Go now," he said quietly, "When we see each other again, we will be on our way to our fate. And Tetsuya, whatever happens in the Seireitei, hold on to this. This is what matters. This is what will carry us through. This is what lasts."

The noble reached up and touched the braid his lover had woven into his hair and he gave Aizen Sousuke a smile that took him back to the first time he had ever looked into those dark blue eyes. And in that moment, he was convinced that even before his newly reclaimed heart knew how to love, it knew how to love this man.

"Sousuke, aishiteru yo," the noble whispered, kissing him lightly, then turning and walking out the door to embrace his fate.

For some reason, the sound the door made as it closed between them echoed loudly in his head for some time after.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya turned a corner and nearly ran into Renji. The redhead put out his hands, catching the noble by the shoulders and fending off their collision.

"Whoa! Where're you off to in such a hurry?" Renji laughed, "You nearly flattened me."

"My apologies, Renji," Tetsuya said, "My mind was already in the throne room with his majesty, but my body was left behind, I think."

He spotted Byakuya a step behind Renji and nodded.

"Hello, Cousin," he greeted the clan leader, "I see your subordinate forgot his orders and slipped into the spirit dimension to see you. I hope you gave him a proper reprimand."

Byakuya smiled.

"I think that Renji understands now the seriousness of disobeying orders and disrupting the chain of command."

"Hey! I did all of my work before I came. And I had to come. I could sense my spouse's loneliness all of the way from the Seireitei! It may have been my military duty to stay behind, but I had family duties to see to as well. And I did offer to go back ahead of the delegation!"

"Yes," said Byakuya, "you did. And I did tell you that you are welcome to stay. However, if, perchance, our squad is not as ready as you thought…"

"They _are_ ready, Byakuya, trust me!"

"Good, then I don't need to tell you what I'll do to you if anything goes wrong. But, come now, we need to take our places, and I think my cousin was on his way to see the king."

"Ah yes!" Tetsuya said, turning away, "Don't know where my mind is. I nearly forgot where I was going."

He disappeared in a flash step, leaving Byakuya and Renji gazing after him. They turned their heads and their eyes met.

"He's nervous," they said together.

Renji chuckled softly.

"He is worried about what will happen when we reach the Seirietei," said Byakuya.

"I think we all are," Renji agreed.

"But," said Byakuya worriedly, "not all of us have as much to lose as my cousin and Aizen Sousuke."

Renji nodded.

"But the two of them are strong, Byakuya. They will be all right."

"I want to believe that," said the noble quietly, "but I know my family too well. I think that it will be difficult for them to accept Aizen Sousuke's pardon and I think that if they learn of Tetsuya's relationship with him, it will not sit well with them. They can be vicious when riled."

Renji laughed softly.

"What is that? One of those odd family traits?"

"I beg your pardon!" Byakuya said, his eyes sparking dangerously.

"See?" Renji chuckled.

Byakuya frowned.

"I was _kidding_, Byakuya!"

"We are in public _and _on duty, Abarai!" Byakuya snapped.

"Taichou," Renji said, backpedaling quickly, "I was kidding, Taichou! Sorry…"

"Come," said Byakuya, still sounding annoyed, "We don't want to be left behind."

The two flash stepped toward the courtyard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya stepped forward and knelt calmly at the feet of the king, bowing his head.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" he asked softly.

The Spirit King studied his bowed head for a moment, then leaned forward and took hold of the braid that Sousuke had woven into his hair.

"I see you have adorned yourself with your steed's feathers. I think it is appropriate that he assisted you in this," the king said, nodding in approval.

"Arigato, my lord."

"Tetsuya," said the king, "I have called you here for a few reasons. The first is to welcome you to the ranks of the Tenba no Kishu. I understand that Hotaka has made you familiar with your winged forebears?"

"Hai, Hotaka sensei was kind enough to instruct me in the history of the Tenba no Kishu, and to show me where their portraits hang in his majesty's home."

"Yes…the Tenba no Kishu have long been the strongest of the defenders of the king…defenders so strong that we have seen only a few in many lifetimes."

"Yes, my lord."

"And now, you stand among them."

Tetsuya kept his head bowed and his thoughts carefully in check. The king leaned forward again and took hold of the noble's chin, raising it so that their eyes met.

"You belong among them," the king told him quietly, "though I know that you question this."

"My lord, if you say it is so, then I accept that it is…but…most of those whose portraits hang on your walls distinguished themselves well before they took their places here. I wasn't even in the military. I did become head elder, but that is a position of diplomacy and negotiation, not strength."

The king laughed softly.

"It took great strength to overcome the obstacles laid in your path, Tetsuya. And you did overcome them…and as you were doing so, you were carefully instructed by your cousin in all of the skills of the shinigami military. And that wasn't just a matter of choice, it was fated that you would need those skills. You used them when you followed Renji into the battle to reclaim Yamamoto Soutaichou's mind, as well as the one to defeat the hollow wraith. Tetsuya, you did lay down your life to protect me…Byakuya…Renji…and Aizen Sousuke. You fought with every ounce of strength you were given."

"But I failed to stop him."

"You succeeded in giving Aizen Sousuke time to master his fate, to return to you and to give you back the life that you so willingly yielded on our behalf. Make no mistake of the importance in what you did. You had no expectation at the time that you would be returned to life, but trusted in your destiny enough that you could accept death with your eyes wide open. The men with courage enough to do this are few in number, and you have more than earned the right to stand among them. So, Arashi chose you, first as his Kishu…then as Tenba no Kishu. It is customary for the king to offer the newly appointed Tenba noKishu a welcome, a gift, and a royal directive."

He placed his hands on the noble's shoulders, then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on each cheek.

"Welcome, Tetsuya Tenba."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise at the use of his first name, then remembered that all of the Tenba no Kishu were referred to in that way, rather than by surname.

"My lord," he said, raising his eyes, "Why is it that the Tenba no Kishu are referred to differently?"

The king smiled.

"Tetsuya," he answered, looking into the noble's blue eyes, "Whenever a new Tenba no Kishu is appointed, the first question he asks after his welcoming forms the basis for his first royal directive. So your first mission will be to discover the answer to your own question. When you have found the answer, you will tell it to me, and I will reward you appropriately. I warn you, however, that the answer to your question will be hard to come by. You will, I am afraid, have to work for it."

"If I had known, I think I might have asked a different question," Tetsuya said, smiling.

"Ah," said the king, "but what you ask when newly appointed and unaware…that is an indicator of who you are and why you have been chosen. Seek the answer and you will find the greatness you fear you do not have."

"Yes, my lord."

"Now," said the king, "I have welcomed you and given you your first directive. It is time for me to offer you a gift."

He studied the noble for a moment, then smiled.

"Tetsuya, if you were to be offered strength to see you through your mission, courage to see it through or power to help you overcome your enemies, which would you choose?"

The noble blinked slowly, considering the king's question carefully. His fingertips slowly lifted and brushed his chest, over his heart. He took a breath and released it softly.

"My lord, I believe I would accept strength to see me through my mission. Power and courage are worthy gifts as well, but…"

"But you are guided by your heart, as was made clear by the way you just listened to it. And your heart is courageous and powerful and strong, but relies most greatly on its strength. So the first part of my gift will be strength for your mission."

He returned his hands to the noble's shoulders and focused, raising a field of golden light around the two of them. Tetsuya tilted his head back and drew in the offered strength, sighing with contentedness as it filled his body and pulsed softly all around him. His eyes opened again and met the king's. A warm feeling pulsed into him, looking into those wise, gentle eyes that looked so like Byakuya's.

It nearly made him gasp when the dark gray eyes suddenly released him. He dropped forward onto his hands and knees, shaking his head to clear it. He felt a hand touch his shoulder again and met the king's gaze, then straightened and returned to kneeling at the king's feet.

"My apologies, my lord," he said softly.

"Do not apologize to me, Tetsuya," the king smiled, "Fate weighs on us all."

Tetsuya nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now, the second part of my gift. Tell me, where does true strength lie?" the king asked.

Tetsuya bent his head in thought. He was quiet for several long minutes as he considered the question. Finally, he raised his eyes to meet the king's again.

"You have an answer?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"Love," the noble answered.

The king smiled widely and nodded.

"Then this is where you will find your strength when all else fails."

He removed a gold necklace from within the folds of his robe. A golden Pegasus hung down from the end. The Spirit King cupped his hand around the Pegasus charm and focused his power. The charm glowed briefly, then the glow faded and the king hung the necklace around the noble's neck.

"Arigato, my lord," said Tetsuya softly.

The king nodded in acknowledgement.

"When you are in need of additional strength, send your reiatsu into the charm and love will not fail you."

"As you wish, my lord."

"And finally, the last part of my gift to you. This will be revealed when the time comes for you to know it. Hold the knowledge of the existence of that gift in your heart and you will know when the time has come."

"Arigato, my lord."

The king sighed and stood, raising Tetsuya with him. He looked deeply into the noble's dark blue eyes touched his face gently.

"Come, Tetsuya," he said calmly, "It is time for us to go."

Tetsuya nodded in acceptance and followed the Spirit King out of the throne room.


	6. The First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king's delegation leaves the royal realm.

The Spirit King stood at the head of the delegation, waiting for the crowd in front of him to quiet. Royal Guard and curious onlookers lined the sides of the street, waiting for the king’s address. The king looked up to the top of the palace and sensed the presence of the waiting Tenba no Kishu. He smiled and nodded to the crowd, then, sensing all was ready, began his address.

“Welcome,” he said warmly, “It is wonderful to see how many have gathered to see the delegation off on its way to the Seireitei. There have been many great wrongs that need to be set right, and this delegation will see to that responsibility. We, here in the spirit dimension, know, first hand of the true nature of Aizen Sousuke and the evil that infected him, our former king…and many others. We will take the message of this and of our success in ending the threat to the Seireitei and finally set right what was wrong.”

He paused for a moment and looked up at the palace roof.

“Joining this delegation, is a member of our Hogosha Kishu, who, as some of you have heard, has taken a great leap forward and achieved a very distinguished placement among our ranks. This man arrived in the spirit dimension at the side of his cousin, believing that his only mission was to protect his cousin and see to his safe return to the Seireitei. Instead, he ended up assisting Aizen Sousuke in the throwing down of the evil that infected the former king. It was also this man who gave everything to the task of returning the King’s Prism to the palace and freeing those of us who were locked within. And upon his return, he was chosen by the warhorse, Arashi, to join the ranks of the Hogosha Kishu. Today, this man will take a step beyond that honor and join the ranks of the truly legendary. Although his coming is a warning to us that great evil approaches, it is also a reminder that we have been given all we need to keep our land and loved ones safe. And now, I would like to introduce to the populace of the spirit realm, the newly chosen Tetsuya Kishu…Uxingusu…”

He lifted a hand to direct everyone’s attention to the roof of the palace.

XXXXXXXXXX

“This is as far as I go,” Hotaka told Tetsuya, “Only Tenba no Kishu are allowed to follow this to the palace roof. Arashi waits for you there.”

He shook Tetsuya’s hand and turned away. Aizen Sousuke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the noble, kissing him warmly. He reached up and lightly stroked the thin braid and feathers that framed the left side of his face, then kissed him again, running his fingers through the longer, unrestrained lengths of hair that rained down over Tetsuya’s shoulders and back.

“I will see you down there, after you land,” he promised.

“Don’t you mean, if I land?” Tetsuya laughed nervously, “We’ll really just be lightly falling, rather than flying, just yet…but it seemed important to the king that the announcement of my coming be made.”

Aizen smiled.

“You are the first Tenba no Kishu in over two hundred years. It makes sense that he would want to give you a proper introduction to the populace.”

“Yes, yes, a ‘someday warrior’ who is the portent of great danger. I am a mixed blessing, Sousuke…and as much a curse as a blessing, in any case…”

Aizen kissed him again and nudged him in the direction of the palace roof.

“You are going to be late…Go, Kuchiki Tetsuya!”

He chuckled softly and flash stepped away. Tetsuya stood for a moment, alone in the deep silence of the western tower, the walkway that led to the place only Tenba no Kishu were allowed to go. He knew that walking up the stairs, to the roof of the palace was not such a great feat, but as he moved forward, the steps became harder to take and doubt nagged at his heart. He still couldn’t see himself as one of them. He was just a relatively young half noble, half peasant. He had never been expected to achieve much in life, nor to marry or to go on to any kind of greatness. Byakuya had been chosen to lead the clan and although Tetsuya had earned the position of head elder, by doing so, he had removed himself from the ranks of the Gotei 13. As he counted the steps upward, he wondered how his life would have differed…if he had simply joined the military.

He shook off the thought forcefully. It wasn’t in his nature to second guess himself, and now was hardly the time to indulge in such a useless pursuit. He had done everything in his life that he had deemed important…except for one thing…and that thing was out of his hands and impossible now.

Because the one thing that he wanted so much to do, but hadn’t…was to mend things with his father. But one couldn’t mend things when one of the two involved was no longer living. That led him to another sad thought…how proud his parents would be to see him here, in this place…about to become the right hand of the king…his Tenba no Kishu…the one most directly involved in his safekeeping. He could almost picture what their faces would look like, wreathed in smiles and lit with pride.

He sighed softly.

Some things simply weren’t meant to be…

_And yet,_ he thought, stepping forward, _far more is meant to be than I ever dreamed. And this future that I walk into, though already laid with great conflict, is also littered with great beauty. Rises and falls, comings and goings, heroes and villains…great evil, but also breathless amounts of goodness…deep hatred, but also profound love. So much is there, waiting. But if I waste time pondering the evil I know is there, then I will miss the beauty I cannot yet imagine. So, there is no choice, but to take that final breath and find the courage to move forward._

And it wasn’t as though he was alone. His cousin was a hogosha as well…and in the delegation. Yes, Byakuya would be watching…and he knew that his cousin would be every bit as proud as his parents would have been. Byakuya had always loved and supported him…pushed him to become strong, to learn to take care of himself and to protect the ones he loved. And now fate had acted to give him the power to protect his king. And that, he reminded himself, was the sacred duty of the Tenba no Kishu.

He caught his breath lightly as he realized that he had reached the top of the tower.

He stood before a mirrored door, looking at his reflection, his heart pounding and the beginning of his future waiting for him to reach for it. He stepped forward, studying the door carefully, and realizing for the first time that it had no handle. He furrowed his brow thoughtfully and studied his reflection. A moment later, Tetsuya realized that what he was looking at…was a test.

A voice sounded in his mind…

_No one but the Tenba no Kishu may pass through this doorway._

He studied the door carefully from top to bottom, then carefully searched the area around it. He found no illusions or hidden levers or releases. He took a breath and pondered what he was looking at. His reflection looked back at him, tall and slender, pale as his Kuchiki bretheren, with long, raven black swirls of hair dancing around his shoulders. He knew that the body he had been given housed great power, power approaching that of his own clan leader and cousin’s, but, he thought grimly, there were far greater powers. Aizen Sousuke’s power outstripped his easily…as had the hollow wraith’s.

So…if that was the case, then why had he been chosen? Why wasn’t someone more powerful, like Sousuke, wearing this uniform and walking up these steps to meet his destiny. Kuchiki Tetsuya gazed into the mirrored door and wondered.

He sighed in frustration and stepped forward again, looking into his frustrated eyes and wondering what could be the secret of this door. Why a door with no handle that just reflected back the person attempting to open it? If there was a mirror, then perhaps the secret lay in something he had to be able to see.

He looked deeply then into it, studying all of the intricate details of the reflections in the mirror’s depths. He could see nothing out of the ordinary, just a mirror on a door.

He pondered that for a moment.

“You said that no one but the Tenba no Kishu may pass through this doorway…” he breathed.

_Yes._

“I am Tetsuya Tenba no Kishu, commissioned by Arashi and bound to the Spirit King. Allow me to pass.”

_You are not ready._

“Like I need this one to tell me that,” he whispered, lowering his eyes.

He sighed softly.

“What must I do to pass through the door?” he asked.

_You must see yourself._

“See myself…I do see myself.”

He looked again at the delicate-looking noble staring back at him. It was him. It was everything he knew himself to be.”

“I don’t understand…” he muttered.

He closed his eyes, thinking deeply.

_I have to see myself. I do. I see myself exactly as I am…What more does this thing require?_

He reached out and touched his fingertips to that of the man reflected.

_What more is there to me that I am not seeing?_

He caught his breath.

“I don’t see all of myself,” he said softly, “I still look at myself and wonder why I was chosen, why I am the one standing here and not someone else…”

He felt power building around him and knew he was close to the answer.

“So if I want to pass through the door, I have to see myself…not as the half-blood son of a noble house, but as the king’s right hand…as one worthy of this honor…as one given everything he needs to reach his destiny. But what does that look like? And why does everyone around me see this, when I do not?”

He stared hard into the mirror.

“Why don’t I see it?” he whispered.

He closed his eyes. He tried to picture himself as someone he would think worthy of being the Tenba no Kishu, someone powerful enough to protect the king, courageous enough to lay down his life to protect, humble enough to put the safety and well being of others before his own, strong enough to pass through any evil, and loyal enough to hold against any threat. That kind of man deserved this place…and if Arashi saw this when he looked at him, then it must be there beneath everything. He had to move beyond his own perceptions and trust the one who had chosen him. Keeping his eyes closed, Tetsuya stepped forward.

His heart pounded and his head rang with excitement as he stepped forward again and felt the rush of breeze pass over him.

He opened his eyes and smiled…

He now stood on the palace roof, looking up into the face of the warhorse and Pegasus that had chosen him. He reached up and stroked the horse’s face.

“Yes,” he said softly, “I trust completely now your vision when it comes to me. Now trust in my vision of you. Hotaka has told me that when we reach the edge of the palace roof, when you jump…that your wings will open. I trusted you, and now you must put your trust in me, Arashi. The only way we will succeed in our calling is if we have perfect trust in each other.”

The horse tossed his head and nipped impatiently at Tetsuya’s shoulder. Smiling, Tetsuya moved around beside him and lifted himself onto Arashi’s back. They stood at one end of the palace roof, looking down the smooth surface that had launched the other Tenba no Kishu into their futures…and about to make their own attempt. He patted Arashi’s neck affectionately.

“I passed my test, now we’ll pass this one together, ne? I won’t direct you when to move. Move when you are ready, my Arashi. I trust you.”

The warhorse shivered softly beneath him and Tetsuya remembered standing in front of the mirror, not able to see himself as this warhorse did. He knew what Arashi needed.

“You, my friend, need to trust me,” he said softly, “You may not see the Pegasus yet, but I do. I trust in your vision of me, now trust in my vision of you. You can do this, Arashi. I know you can.”

The warhorse tossed his head and reared. Tetsuya moved with him, settling against his warm back and feeling the rise of power in the creature beneath him. He locked his own power to that of the warhorse and lowered his head. The horse’s hooves struck the surface of the roof and Tetsuya saw sparks fly around them. Arashi’s body hummed with power now, flaring as blue as the light of the power that came from Re-kuhime. That power wrapped around the two, binding them together. Tetsuya laughed softly and took a breath, hardly daring to look, but not wanting to miss a moment.

Arashi loosed a fierce cry and shot forward, his long, slender legs stretching out beneath them, propelling the two into their future. Tetsuya felt the familiar pounding of those fine hooves on the solid roof and suddenly wondered what it would feel like to feel the heavy footfalls disappear, to reach the edge and soar into the sky. They might not be ready for flying today, but they would be someday…

Tetsuya watched as the distance between Arashi and the edge of the palace roof seemed to disappear in slow motion. He was suddenly deeply aware of their hearts pounding out the countdown of that distance together…of their minds and bodies and hearts connecting to see them into that future that neither could picture alone, but that came into their reach, by virtue of the fact of them being joined this way. Arashi stretched out in the last, long strides, then loosed a scream and launched them into the air.

Blue light exploded around them and, for a moment, it became impossible to see. Tetsuya gasped as the warhorse lurched and lowered his head. He could feel that they were beginning to fall. He tightened his legs around Arashi and loosed the horse’s name in a hard cry.

“Arashi!”

The warhorse quivered beneath him as the two fell together.

“Arashi, close your eyes!”

He felt the calm acceptance of the words, the sliding shut of Arashi’s eyes, then the explosion of power that told him that they had been successful. A flash of feathers erupted around Arashi’s shoulders and long, sleek feathered wings stretched out on either side of them. The feeling of falling ceased and a strange euphoria passed over him. Arashi’s head bowed and his legs still moved, but instead of the hard pounding, there were light forward motions, and the strong pulses of wingbeats. Tetsuya had never felt such sensations. He barely remembered how to hold on as Arashi stretched out his wings and angled them, carrying the two into a long, swooping dive toward the platform below, where their king awaited them. Aizen Souske stood on one side of the king, and Byakuya and Renji on the other…all three in their Hogosha uniforms and standing at attention, with their eyes on the Pegasus and rider who approached.

Sound had erupted beneath them, gasps of surprise and wonder, loud cries of amazement, then cheers as they soared down over the people-lined landing. Arashi swept downward and Tetsuya braced himself, wondering just how hard the impact would be. They had never flown…or landed together before. Arashi’s wings rose and tilted slightly, catching the breeze and slowing them as the fine hooves reached out and settled them, if a bit roughly, on solid ground. Tetsuya pitched forward slightly, but caught himself and straightened. Arashi shook his head and lifted it proudly, fluffing his new wings and settling them against his body. Tetsuya felt the brush of those wings against his legs and wondered if there was anything in the world that could ever feel so good as the two of them flying together. They walked past the roaring crowd and reached the platform, then Tetsuya climbed down from Arashi’s back and the two knelt side by side at the king’s feet.

“My lord,” Tetsuya said, raising his eyes to meet the king’s, “Arashi and I pledge ourselves to your safety, and to the carrying out of your orders. Our lives and our hearts are freely committed to this duty…and we promise to remain true to you until we have given our last breath in your service.”

The king smiled and rested a hand on each of them.

“Tetsuya Tenba no Kishu…and Arashi, your oath and your vows of service are gratefully accepted. Come now. The Seireitei awaits us.”  
Byakuya and Renji moved out ahead of the king and leading him forward to his place at the head of the delegation. Aizen and Tetsuya followed. Aizen accompanied the others, while Tetsuya mounted Arashi and rode alongside the king’s carriage. The delegation moved out onto the trail and turned toward the Seireitei crossover point.

The travelers talked and laughed as the delegation moved forward. Tetsuya held Arashi near to the king’s position. Aizen Sousuke looked over from his place next to the king and smiled at Tetsuya.

“It looked like the two of you had a moment of uncertainty there, for a moment,” he said softly.

Tetsuya chuckled.

“Yes, for a moment, I thought we were going to crash to the ground right there. Arashi and I just needed to trust in each other’s vision. We see best when we see together.”

Aizen nodded.

“It’s good to see you embrace that, Tetsuya,” he said, shifting his eyes back to the road ahead of them.

They reached the crossover point and the king’s power rose around them, unlocking the way. They passed through the dimension wall and the trail into the Seireitei rose up ahead of them. They had taken several steps into Soul Society and were just moving onto the trail, surrounded by Gotei 13 that lined the trail and shinigamis who waved and called out to the passing delegation, when abruptly, a garganta opened in front of them and hollows began to fill the sky overhead.


	7. The Royal Procession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya's battle fitness is tested on his first appearance at the king's side.

Instantly, Byakuya’s weapon was in his hand and releasing, sending a blinding wave of pink petal blades slashing through the nearest hollows. The skeletal snake swept into the air just behind it, then fired through the petals, past the last of the dying hollows Byakuya’s attack had cleared and raking a line of menos grande one after the other. Behind them, Tetsuya’s shining blue ice shield rose up in front of the king’s carriage as a second wave of hollows broke through and descended, firing ceros that pounded the mirrored surface, leaving it cracked and pitted, but still intact. Beneath Tetsuya, Arashi bowed his head, then reared, throwing his head back and releasing a blast of blue fire that incinerated the hollows behind the ceros.

Beside the king, Sousuke leaned over and asked the king a question. He was answered with a slight shake of the king’s head and settled back in his place, his weapon loosened, but still sheathed. The Royal Guard moved forward meeting the hollows that had begun to break past the petal blades and skeletal snake and were moving in closer to the king. But as the guardsmen reached them, the advancing hollows threw themselves aside, revealing a huge, multi-legged beast bearing immense spiritual pressure and firing a wide field of cero blasts from its flailing black limbs. The guardsmen began to fall beneath the heavy advance of hollows and the thrashing limbs of the hollow beast.

Tetsuya yelled to Arashi and the stallion turned and burst into a flash stepping gallop, closing the distance between the enemy and them as Tetsuya raised his zanpakutou.

“Touei,” breathed the noble.

Instantly, the battlefield was filled with copies of the mounted shinigami. Arashi flashed forward, dodging the slashing weapons, then launched himself over the hollows that held the guardsmen away from the great beast. His wings spread and he soared over the advance hollows, reaching the beast as Tetsuya loosed his ban kai.

"Ban kai, Totsunyuu-nami Re-kuhime!"

A huge cyclone of water erupted from the shinigami’s weapon, swirling around the entire circumference of the hollow beast and enclosing it. A breathed command froze the water, immobilizing the creature. Tetsuya and Arashi swept past it, then turned, releasing a furious ice blast. Just before the ice made contact, a roar rumbled up from inside the frozen cyclone and ice exploded in all directions, Black limbs shot out and slashed at the Pegasus and rider, catching Tetsuya’s side and sword arm. Instantly, the noble felt the presence of poison and his head swam.

“Shissui Re-Kuhime,” he hissed.

He sighed softly in relief as the poison was diluted and his mind cleared enough to continue fighting.

He nudged the Pegasus into a hard turn and tightening his legs around the stallion as he launched into the air again. Arashi squealed angrily and blasted the beast with bright blue fire, only succeeding in setting the flashing limbs on fire and turning the flailing beast into a shambling inferno. Tetsuya’s cyclone closed around it again and froze it in place.

“Tetsuya, get out of there!” yelled Renji, sending the skeletal snake slithering forward through the sky, “Hikotsu Taiho!”

A red fireball shot out of the snake’s mouth, striking the frozen hollow beast dead on and shattering it. Byakuya and Renji exchanged glances as the smoke and haze billowed around the area.

“Did he make it out in time?” yelled Byakuya.

“I don’t know! I couldn’t see,” Renji called back.

They flash stepped forward sending kido blasts into the disorganized remains of the attack force, scattering them. As the haze cleared, two cloaked and hooded figures appeared, hovering in the air over the shattered body of the hollow beast. Each raised a thin, bony hand and pointed, one at Byakuya and one at Renji. Fire lanced from their fingertips and blazed toward the two shinigami. Just as it seemed they would be enveloped, an immense blue ice shield rose up between them. The fire hit the ice shield and the ice melted slightly, dousing the flames well short of their target. A dark shape swept down between the two hooded figures and the king’s carriage.

“Tetsuya!” Byakuya breathed in a relieved sigh.

The Pegasus reared and the shinigami on his back raised his weapon menacingly.

“Show yourselves, you foul beasts!” shouted Tetsuya, “You dare to attack the king? You will die for your insolence!”

Dark laughter rose up from somewhere within the long robes and fire lanced from his fingers again. Water erupted in a cyclical blast from the noble’s zanpakutou, forcing the two hooded figures back.

“You do well to be wary!” Tetsuya said fiercely, “Now go back into the cold desert that spawned you!”

Byakuya and Renji flash stepped forward, taking up positions on either side of Tetsuya and Arashi. The hooded figures gazed down at the three, then one addressed the king directly.

“We have come to welcome the delegation,” he said in a rasping voice, “We have business with the man who sits at the side of the king. Let him come forward. Surrender him and we will leave you in peace. Otherwise, all of you will die here!”

“You are the ones who will die!” Tetsuya exclaimed, holding his position, “and we will surrender nothing, and no one to you!”

“Little fool!” hissed the other hooded hollow, “You think that group in front of us was all we brought to the battlefield? Think again!”

Menos grande appeared one by one in a circle around the three and instantly sent ceros firing in their direction.

“Kami, help them!” gasped the royal guard taichou, racing forward with his men.

But as they moved, the skeletal snake rose up out of the red haze, carrying two shinigami and was followed into the air by Arashi with Tetsuya on his back. The Pegasus screamed and sent a blue fire blast at the menos, then turned and fired a blast at the two hooded figures. One of them raised a hand and the blast was turned back and swept toward Arashi. The Pegasus turned and spun aside, pounding down onto the ground and turning again to attack.

Arashi stretched out in a dead run along a nearby ridge, then leapt into the air and soared directly at the hooded figures, blue fire pouring forth from both the Pegasus and Tetsuya’s outstretched hands. The two figures flash stepped away together and reappeared further away. A hail of pink petal blades and blue fire raked the hollows defending them and Zabimaru rose up behind, sailing over the battlefield and sending the two flash stepping back again. The ranks of the royal guardsmen swelled, and they fell upon the last of the hollows, cutting them down quickly as the two hooded figures watched from a distance. Byakuya, Renji and Tetsuya flash stepped forward again and waited, their chests heaving softly and their zanpakutou held ready.

“So,” said one of the hooded figures, “It seems that you have stopped us this time, but the next time we meet, you will not be so lucky. Enjoy the feeling of victory while you can.”

The two disappeared, leaving the king’s caravan spread out across a battlefield littered with dead hollows and royal guard. The royal guard taichou led the remainder of the troops to see to the wounded and fallen. Ahead of them, Byakuya turned to his cousin.

“Tetsuya, you’ve been hit by the hollow’s poisoned limb…”

“Yes,” admitted his cousin, looking somewhat more pale than usual, “but Re-Kuhime is managing it until it can be healed.”

“I will take care of that,” said Aizen Sousuke, flash stepping to the noble’s side as he slid down off of the stallion’s back.

He and the noble walked to the shade of a nearby tree and sat down together. Green light flared around Aizen’s hands and sank into the angry red wounds on Tetsuya’s arm and side.

“Your fighting skills are formidable…and growing stronger by the minute it seems,” Sousuke observed aloud, “The king was quite complimentary.”

Tetsuya laughed softly.

“Arigato, you are kind,” he replied, “but I still managed to get myself poisoned.”

“Perhaps,” Aizen went on, “but it didn’t slow you. You reacted quickly and remained active in the battle even after.

“Well…I had capable assistance,” the noble replied, watching as Byakuya and Renji joined them under the tree.

“Arigato, Renji,” Tetsuya said, meeting the redhead’s eyes gratefully, “Zabimaru appeared just in time to preserve me from a sound beating.”

“Yes,” agreed Byakuya, “if that had been any closer, I think you and Arashi would have been fried.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Tetsuya chuckled, “not for a moment.”

“Well, you had us going when you disappeared,” said Renji.

“Oh that!” acknowledged Tetsuya, “It was a maneuver I learned from Hotaka. He told me that anytime hard fire offers cover, use it to disappear, then…”

“…make your reappearance count,” finished the retired Kishu, moving to join them, “which you did flawlessly…and which nearly makes up for the moment of clumsiness that got you poisoned. You’re lucky that Arashi is resistant to poisons. He appears to have been lashed as well.”

Hotaka slipped the light saddle off of the sweating stallion and examined him carefully from head to toe, then extended his hands over the few minor wounds. Arashi stood quietly, reaching back every now and then with a velvet muzzle to sniff at the old Kishu’s pockets.

“You know where I keep the horse treats, ne?” chuckled the old soldier, taking one out and letting the stallion take it from his outstretched hand.

Arashi chewed the offered treat daintily and blew a breath out through his nose. Hotaka turned back toward the others.

“We’ll be ready to travel on to the Seireitei soon. The king is anxious to reach Kuchiki Manor. Things will be much safer for everyone there.”

“Yeah,” agreed Renji, “security there and everywhere else is the highest I’ve ever seen it.”

“As expected, with the king making his first official visit,” added Byakuya.

Sousuke took a final look at Tetsuya’s healed sword arm and nodded approvingly. The noble reset the saddle on Arashi and mounted, then walked him alongside Sousuke, back to the king’s carriage. The king nodded in approval as Tetsuya set Arashi alongside the carriage and Sousuke returned to his place at the king’s side. As the entourage rejoined and moved forward, the king leaned over and touched Sousuke’s arm, drawing his eyes away from the Tenba no Kishu who walked his mount calmly next to the carriage.

“You will want to keep your hood in place from now until the announcement. I shall make the announcement tomorrow in the central Seireitei. After that, you will have leave to appear unmasked here.”

Aizen nodded silently, his eyes guarded. The king observed him silently for a moment.

“You are concerned with the two hollows who targeted you,” he said quietly.

“Yes,” admitted the white clad hogosha, “They specifically called upon me. And what is more, this was carefully planned, using inside information. I fear that your majesty’s safety has been compromised.”

“Any time one steps outside, his safety is compromised, but even staying within is no guarantee of safety. No, this excursion is necessary…and as far as the ones who attacked the caravan, I am certain that as we move forward, we will uncover more that will illuminate both their exact intent and a proper response. I would ask, however, that you remain close to me until the announcement is made.”

“Hai, your majesty,” Sousuke said softly, his head bowing.

The caravan rolled down the trail and through the quiet forest outside the Seireitei, passing through with no further difficulty. As they emerged near the entrance to the Seireitei, the royal guard moved in close around the royal carriage and Tetsuya left to move to the head of the Kishu at the front of the procession. The streets were lined with rows of excited onlookers, who cheered and waved as the Pegasus moved out in front, raising his wings and prancing nervously beneath Tetsuya.

“Easy Arashi, all is well,” the noble said beneath his breath, laying a calm hand on his mount’s sweating shoulder.

The ranks of the Kishu followed, preceding the ranks of the white clad royal guard and then the king’s carriage. The crowds quieted as he passed, their eyes wide as they got there first look at the newly crowned spirit king.

The caravan passed the first and second division, then turned down a quieter road that led to the gates of Kuchiki Manor. The gates were swung open wide to admit the king’s procession, then closed and locked behind them. Byakuya and Renji left the king’s side and moved to where the Kuchiki house staff and security detail stood ready to receive them. Attendants led the royal guardsmen off to their quarters, while the king and guests were shown to their rooms in the main wing.

Tetsuya touched Sousuke’s arm and led him off to a small cottage set out past the main wing. The two entered and closed the door behind them. Royal guardsmen and house security stationed themselves around the cottage. Behind the closed doors, Tetsuya wrapped his arms around Sosusuke, smiling as they exchanged several deep kisses.

“I cannot stay now, for obvious reasons, but you should know…my parents and I occupied this cottage for a time and Byakuya and I were well versed in entering and leaving it without being seen. I shall return to you tonight.”

Aizen nodded.

“I shall look forward to seeing you then,” he said softly.

Tetsuya nodded and kissed him a last time, before exiting the cottage and taking the path to the main wing. Attendants and house staff hustled about, settling the guests into their rooms. Byakuya and Renji stood outside their room, watching the comings and goings of staff and guests.

“It’s been quite a time since the manor has been so busy,” observed Tetsuya.

Byakuya nodded.

“After so long, it’s surprising everyone remembers what they are supposed to do,” he said quietly.

“So what happens next?” asked Renji.

“Well,” said Tetsuya, “I’m off for a report to the council and a special session. I had a hell butterfly waiting when I arrived, calling me to council.”

“I wonder what’s up with them?” Byakuya muttered discontentedly.

“Not to worry, Cousin,” Tetsuya assured him, “I will make certain they mind themselves while the king is here.”

“I am concerned about the timing. With the focus on the king’s visit, they could seek to cause trouble.”

Tetsuya smiled.

“That’s why you have me,” he said, laying a warm hand on his cousin’s shoulder, “You know, in addition to being quite capable on the back of a Pegasus, I am also an accomplished diplomat!”

“I am well aware of your abilities, Tetsuya,” Byakuya said, his voice serious, “but I am concerned. There were some rumblings of discord before you left to join Sousuke and the king…and I fear that once the announcement is made, I will not be the only one needing to have his back guarded when among the councilors.”

Tetsuya’s smile faded and he nodded.

“I am ready to brace them, Cousin,” he said solemnly, “This is why you guided me to the Head Councilor’s position. I will not let you down.”

Byakuya gave him a tentative smile.

“I have every confidence in you,” he assured Tetsuya, “but you and I know how they are. Truly…be cautious.”

Tetsuya bowed his head slightly.

“Hai, Byakuya-sama…I shall maintain perfect diligence.”

Byakuya nodded.

“As will I.”

They exchanged a silent glance, both wondering if it would be enough.


	8. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New additions to the Kuchiki elders council cause ripples.

Tetsuya noticed immediately the two new faces at the table with the council of elders. He knew better than to evince anything other than calm curiosity as they exchanged glances and a curt nod of greeting. Their presence, he knew, as well as the absences of the two council members who normally filled those seats would be explained soon enough.

“We will now bring this meeting to order,” Tetsuya said, picking up the agenda, “Today’s agenda will include a discussion of events surrounding the king’s arrival and notes for security adjustments at Kuchiki Manor. We will also discuss the events surrounding the departure from council of Kuchiki Arisu and Kuchiki Satoshi and the appointment of Kuchiki Toru and Kuchiki Toshi.”

He paused, noting that Byakuya had arrived. His eyes met his cousin’s curiously as the clan leader took his place beside Tetsuya.

“Welcome, Byakuya-sama,” he said, bowing, “I was not aware you had been called to council.”

He cast a withering glare at the remaining councilors.

“It seems that our council has been busy. We must discover what they have been about in our absence…”

He returned his gaze to the agenda.

“Item one, the arrival of our king, Yasahiro-sama…The king’s procession met with a hollow attack just within the Seireitei. The attack was repelled and no shinigami deaths and only minor wounds were reported. The king was not injured. All Gotei 13 contingents within the Seireitei were in position and acted respectably, monitoring crowd activity as the king passed by. Yasahiro-sama was greeted at the gates of Kuchiki Manor by Kuchiki Clan security staff, who assisted the royal guard in placing themselves and settling in. No unusual incidences surrounding the king’s arrival were reported. The king will meet the sixth division escort tomorrow morning at the manor gates and will proceed to the central Seireitei. Gotei 13 Squads Three, Eight and Thirteen will line the procession route, while Squad Two will blend in with the populace. For the purpose of this event, passes were issued to a certain number of Rukongai residents, who have been informed where to report for the king’s presentation. Squad Twelve is in charge of technical aspects and the first division will be present at the podium during the king’s address. When the address concludes, Squad Six will escort the king’s procession back to Kuchiki Manor and the king will remain in the Seireitei for the annual cherry blossom viewing before returning to the spirit dimension.”

He paused and looked up at the council.

“Are there any questions or discussion notes regarding the king’s visit?”

“Actually,” Toru said, looking over the top of his glasses, “I was wondering if, as a member of the king’s hogosha, you or Byakuya-sama knew who it was who sat at the king’s side in the carriage. Your report makes no mention of him, Head Councilor.”

Tetsuya ignored the instant annoyance he felt at both the question and the grating voice that delivered it.

“As a member of the king’s hogosha,” he answered evenly, “I am forbidden to discuss matters of royal guard and related security with any but those entities and the king, himself. My apologies, of course.”

“I see,” said Toru, his eyes glinting softly, “and does that mean that you will not speak to the rumors surrounding the man? Some are saying that he will be named King’s Consort at the king’s address. There are also those reporting that the attack on the king’s procession was planned by insiders and that the one with the king was the reason that the hollows attacked the king’s carriage. Certainly, you can see the need for us to be able to address questions of this nature that arise among the Kuchiki sub-families?”

Tetsuya frowned.

“No accusations of connection to the hollow attack have been issued against this man…and I find it disturbing that our council feels the needs to answer to the gossip mongers among the families. We do not engage in idle gossip and when our king is ready have this man known to the populace, he will certainly see it done. In addition, as to the rumors of a threat inside our security forces, we must always be watchful. There will ever be those who will be easily swayed to dark purposes out of desperation…”

“Goodness yes,” agreed Toshi, “We could hardly afford to have another Aizen Sousuke on our hands, ne?”

Tetsuya let no emotion touch his face. Beside him, Byakuya remained perfectly silent and still, his features also revealing nothing.

“To the second item on the agenda,” Tetsuya went on, “Council administrator reports that Kuchiki Arisu and Kuchiki Satoshi were reported missing…under suspicious circumstances…”

He paused, his frown deepening.

“Why did council not bother to inform Byakuya-sama or myself of this development? Certainly, this could have been done sooner…and with the king’s visit upon us, it is especially egregious that this was not brought to our attention!”

He bristled at the creeping smiles that touched Tori and Toshi’s faces and then disappeared.

“Whose decision was it to withhold that information from the two ranking members of our council? Even with us in the spirit dimension, Council was perfectly capable of sending a hell butterfly to inform us of this. And I would add that approving interim council members without our input is highly irregular…”

“Begging the Head Councilor’s pardon,” interrupted Kuchiki Fumio, “but we are under the dictates of unusual circumstances, what with the disappearance of two members of council and the pressure of the king’s impending arrival.”

“Our codes strictly outline when such measures are to be applied…and only in times of war are we allowed to view such happenings as unusual circumstances,” Byakuya said quietly.

“Byakuya-sama, with deepest respect,” Fumio went on, “We _are_ at war…with the hollows.”

“There was no declaration of war…” said Tetsuya, “Our war with the hollows officially ended with the report of the deaths of Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname!”

Tori smiled.

“Tetsuya-sama, the hollows attacked the king’s procession. Under our codes, it is possible to interpret this as a declaration of war. Certainly, we of the council perceived the need to act quickly to prepare our council in case of any situations that would require immediate decisions. We took this action with that in mind…not meaning at all to step on your toes…or Byakuya-sama’s…”

Tetsuya caught the glance Byakuya gave him and nodded at Tori.

“We will admit that the attack on the king’s procession could be interpreted as an act of war…but not as an official declaration. However, Byakuya-sama and I will accept the nomination of Kuchiki Tori and Kuchiki Toshi as interim members…for as long as the permanent members remain missing.”

“By your leave, Head Councilor,” said Byakuya, “I would like to address the council.”

“As you will, Byakuya-sama,” Tetsuya answered.

Byakuya stood.

“I wish to make something clear to this council. I dislike the use of the king’s visit to undercut the power of this council’s leaders. I am not fooled by the maneuverings that have taken place and I am not blind to the probable intent. I will warn the members of this council to refrain from disrupting the peace during Yasahiro-sama’s visit. As such, I will now invoke my right to restrict meetings of council during the king’s visit to those sanctioned by approval of the clan leader and head of council. And just to make you aware, we will only approve emergency meetings until after Yasahiro-sama departs.”

“So…” said Toshi, “the two of you intend to put a stranglehold on the council?”

“We will keep the peace until the king departs,” Byakuya said firmly, “And as of this time, council is dismissed.”

Tetsuya bit his lip to hold back a smirk at the looks of malcontent on the two new councilor’s faces. He waited until the others had left, then moved his chair closer to Byakuya’s.

“Cousin,” he said quietly, “what do you think they are about?”

Byakuya shook his head.

“Who knows? But whatever it is, they will have to contain it until the king departs. We don’t need any of their nonsense while Yasahiro-sama is here. Now they will have to wait…”

“You think so?” Tetsuya queried, “because I have a feeling that they will attempt to cause trouble.”

Byakuya nodded, but remained silent, looking out the window.

“Tetsuya, I am concerned that what they are about may be connected to whoever has been leaking inside information from the royal guard. Remember, the hollows knew where we would enter the Seireitei and must have known when as well.”

“But what has that to do with the council?” asked Tetsuya.

“Didn’t think it odd that the new councilors had such and interest in “the man who sat with the king?” That they knew in such detail about the hollows that demanded that he be turned over to them? That they actually mentioned Aizen Sousuke? I don’t think it is coincidence…and that means that we need to watch out for each other.”

Tetsuya smiled.

“I will gladly watch your back, Cousin.”

“And I will watch yours. But you must be exceedingly careful. What Tori and Toshi said hints that they will dislike the announcement tomorrow. I will set my personal guard on the task of watching them, but do be cautious when in Aizen’s presence. It will only take one slip and they will make whatever move they are planning. Better not to spring the trap.”

“I understand.”

Byakuya sighed.

“We should return to the manor. It’s getting late.”

Tetsuya nodded and started to follow him out of the room. He paused at the door, thinking.

“What is it?” asked Byakuya.

“Ah, I forgot I need to sign and officially deliver the budget to the treasury. I will do that and meet you back at the manor.”

“Are you certain? I can wait.”

“Go on,” Tetsuya said, smiling, “Don’t keep Yasahiro-sama waiting!”

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya sighed sleepily and headed away from the treasurer’s office and out of the Kuchiki Council Hall. He moved away from the building, turning in the direction of Kuchiki Manor, when he was stopped by the presence of Kuchiki Tori and Kuchiki Toshi on the trail ahead of him. Noting that they had already seen him, he groaned inwardly and kept walking.

“Tetsuya-sama,” Toshi greeted him, “you are leaving late. You’ll likely have missed dinner.”

“I had to catch up on a few things,” he said, stopping as they stepped into his path, “You are here late as well. Should I compliment you on your dedication to your new positions on council?”

The two chuckled softly in a manner that sent a cold feeling through Tetsuya’s midsection. He stood calmly, waiting as the two exchanged glances and looked back at him.

“Why don’t the two of you tell me what it is that you want,” he said in a low, even voice.

Tori studied his moonlit face in the darkness.

“You know what we want,” he said softly, “and now that we are on the council, we will see it done.”

“I should have known…” Tetsuya breathed, “I have told you…”

“Your words mean nothing, Cousin,” hissed Toshi, “We know what happened…what you did to them. We do wonder why. Perhaps if you explain to us, we can handle this quietly. You resign your position and disappear from the Seireitei and we will forget what he said as he lay dying that night.”

“What he said?” Tetsuya repeated in a whisper.

He stopped and took a step back, his expression darkening.

“Get out of my way,” he said coldly.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

“Very well, then,” said Tori, “We will bring you down the hard way. I hope you are prepared to take a very nasty fall, Cousin, because when we are finished with you, this council will hand down its first death sentence…yours. You will not get away with murder…not his…and not even hers!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said in a low voice, “What happened was an accident…”

“Certainly, you seem to think so…” said Toshi, “and your father managed to convince the council…but there are those who know and will not let it go. And when all is said and done, you will lie dead in the peasant’s grave you deserve.”

“I will tell you one more time to move and then I will move you,” Tetsuya said in a warning tone.

“Go on then,” Tori said, his eyes gleaming, “but mind your step, Cousin. Your past is coming back to eat you alive! We have waited years for this…and now being on council, we have the power to make you pay!”

Tetsuya flash stepped past them and back through the darkened streets of the Seireitei. He reached Kuchiki Manor as the lights were being turned down for the night and went first, to his own room to shower and change into a dark green yukata. He slipped out into the darkness and moved through the gardens on catlike feet. In moments, he had reached the cottage and slipped around to the back. He eased himself through the window and dropped onto the bedroom floor.

“Tetsuya,” said Aizen’s voice in greeting.

“Sousuke,” he whispered back as he reached the bed.

“So, how was the council meeting?” Sousuke asked softly, “You look like you came back alive…”

“Yes…for the moment,” he said, slipping out of the yukata and into bed.

He curled into Sousuke’s arms and rested his head on the brown haired hogosha’s shoulder.

“There is a great deal of tension in your body that tells me that you are hiding something.”

“Don’t worry,” Tetsuya said, nuzzling closer, “It is nothing I can’t handle…and I won’t let it take away the sweetness of your body pleasuring mine, Aizen Sousuke.”

“Ah,” Sousuke said, bringing his lips to the noble’s, “I knew there was a reason you came back.”

“I came back to enjoy this beautiful evening with my lover…and nothing and no one is going to get in the way of that.”

He nipped hungrily at Aizen’s lips and thrust his tongue deeply into his lover’s mouth.

“Something tells me that you are not going to tell me anything until I use my charms to loosen your reluctant tongue, Kuchiki Tetsuya…”

“Use all of the charms you want,” the stubborn noble whispered back defiantly, “I refuse to waste my time on needless worries.”

“You leave me no choice,” Aizen whispered, “but to drive the tension from your body by force.”

The tension disappeared quickly as Aizen plunged into the noble’s soft, pliable flesh, but the only word Tetsuya would yield through the long night was his lover’s name.


	9. Faded Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya is haunted by the past.

Kuchiki Tetsuya heard the sound of thunder in the distance and shifted softly in Aizen Sousuke’s arms. He had been feeling deeply relaxed, his body deliciously sated and still humming with completion, and even with the approach of the rain, much of that warmth remained, but somewhere beneath his skin, he felt the swirl of soft voices, the disruption of the calm…the murky remains of memory…

He turned in his sleep, his slender body beginning to glisten with sweat, despite the cold and he moaned uncomfortably as the memory invaded his sleep.

_Lightning flashed, the thunder cracked at nearly the same time, and he thought he heard a woman’s voice cry out…and maybe another, speaking in a low tone. He couldn’t make out the words, but he climbed out of his bed and slipped into the hallway, moving on silent feet. The voices came from the bedroom, but the male voice wasn’t his father’s…and anyway, his father had gone to the living world on an emergency._

_“Come with me, now. We’ll go somewhere and talk about this. I know you’re hiding something…something that the two of you don’t want anyone to know. I know you don’t want the boy to hear, so we’ll go up to the waterfall…”_

_Tetsuya ducked behind a chair as the two came out of the bedroom and into the sitting room. They were quiet as they moved to the door and slipped out into the rain. Tetsuya waited, peeking out a corner of the window, then slipped outside after they had gone out the gate. The gate hadn’t closed all of the way behind them and blew open and slammed shut repeatedly as he moved towards it. He moved through it and closed it behind him, quieting the slamming noise. He moved forward, disappearing into the trees and ignoring the driving rain that struck his face and quickly soaked him to the skin. He hurried towards the waterfall, careful not to close in too quickly. Soon, the trees fell away and he spotted the sakura trees that dotted the top of the cliff. He was still among the brush when he heard raised voices. Then his heart froze as he heard his mother scream. He bolted from the trees, running forward recklessly, sliding to a terrified stop as he saw a man standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down…water running down off of his face. Lightning flashed, lighting his face as he turned and saw the small boy running at him. Tetsuya grabbed a large pointed stick and launched himself at the man, screaming._

_“You made her fall!”_

_The man’s eyes found his in another flash of lightning._

_“No, princeling, it was an accident. Come, let’s see if we can find her.”_

_“No! You’re not touching her!”_

_The man’s hands curled and clenched his shirt front, lifting him._

_“She’s worth a fortune…”_

_“Let me go!” he screamed, “Mom!”_

_“And I’d wager, you’re worth even more!”_

_The man raised his clenched fist and deep red light flared._

_“You’re going to take a little nap, princeling,” the man growled, “Now, be quiet!”_

_As the kido spell completed itself and shot towards him, Tetsuya turned his head and sank his teeth into the man’s hand. The man screamed._

_“You little bastard!” he howled, letting go with one hand and hitting him hard with a clenched fist._

_Pain exploded through his head and blue light flared around his body. He heard the man scream in pain again and the hand that held him let go. He tried to remain conscious as he dropped from the cliff and into the lake, but darkness swirled around him. He tried to scream for help, but water invaded his mouth and filled his lungs. Senselessness passed over him and his eyes opened wide and saw a shining blue light moving towards him. He couldn’t move or speak anymore and his heart knew that he was dying. Everything went quiet all around him. And as he lost consciousness, he heard a soft, laughing voice whisper to him._

_“It’s all right, Master. I have you now. Sleep.”_

Tetsuya’s eyes opened and he found his heart was racing and he was in a sweat. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded nearly on top of it. Rain pelted the roof of the small cottage. He turned his head and made certain that Sousuke was asleep, then slipped out of bed. He wrapped his yukata around his slim, shaking form and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, looking at the place he had hidden that night. He crept quietly to the front door and stepped quietly outside, closing the door behind him. The rain poured down all around him and the whistling wind bent the branches of the trees. He shivered in the light clothing he wore, but felt drawn through the gardens and to the back gate. He passed through the gate and onto the forest path, hardly aware of his bare feet gathering cold mud from the dirt trail. He reached up to brush the hair out of is eyes, then paused and looked back behind him.

All seemed quiet, but for the storm…

He made his breathing silent and listened to the howling wind as he moved forward on the trail, teased forward by the voices from his dreams.

“I did see something…” he said softly, “That man…he grabbed her…and she screamed…”

He reached the stand of sakura trees at the end of the trail and walked forward to where he had run that night. He paused, looking down at where his feet sank into the mud, remembering.

“He said she was worth a fortune…and I was, too. I don’t understand. She was a peasant. Did he mean to abduct us?” he whispered.

He closed his eyes, straining to remember.

“And who was this man? I didn’t see his face clearly because of the rain and the heavy cloak he wore. I wasn’t sure of his voice. It was distorted by the wind and the cloak.”

He looked out over the dark cliff.

“What happened? What happened that night?”

He heard a footstep behind him and started to turn. He saw the flash of a sword as lightning lit the area and his hand came up to push it aside. The wielder turned his body to stroke again and his body struck Tetsuya’s, forcing him over the ledge. His eyes opened wide as he began to fall another flash of memory returned to him.

#  _Of course…I would have died…but for you…Reku-hime…_

He managed to splash down without hurting himself and turned back to see two dark forms flash stepping down from the cliff. He submerged himself immediately and turned in a direction that he hoped would take him to the waterfall. He surfaced near it and slipped behind it, watching as the two searched the black, rain splashed water for him.

“Do you think he survived?” a muffled voice said.

“He did last time,” said a second.

“I don’t know how.”

“The rain’s letting up. Even if he didn’t drown, I don’t sense him. Come on, we should get out of here.”

The two flash stepped back up the longer trail and Tetsuya watched them leave.

“It doesn’t take too much imagination to think of who you two are,” he mused, “but why kill me now? How did you know I would come here? How are you two connected to the one who was here that night?”

His mind ached with questions.

“Tetsuya?” Sousuke’s voice called.

“Oh, sweet kami, no! Souske!”

He hastily found the nearest edge and pulled himself out of the water. He heard noises up on the trail and heard his name called again…this time by Byakuya. He tried to climb to his feet and felt a sharp ache in his ribs. His head, too ached and swam.

“Tetsuya!” Byakuya called again.

“I’m here!” he called back, pushing himself onto hands and knees.

Three dark figures flash stepped to where he kneeled, catching his breath. He looked up, relieved to see the faces of Byakuya, Renji and Sousuke looking back at him.

“Kami, I’m glad to see you!” he panted.

“I imagine,” Byakuya said, kneeling in the mud in front of him, “Are you all right? Can you stand?”

“Allow me,” said Sousuke.

“Oh…there’s no need…” Tetsuya started to say, but found himself unable to object as Sousuke’s warm lips silenced his.”

“We should go back,” Renji said, looking up at the trail above them. You shouldn’t be out here like this, Sousuke. Someone could see.”

“He’s right,” Tetsuya said, blinking the rain out of his eyes, “There were two men here.”

“Is that how you ended up in the water?” Byakuya asked, frowning.

“Yes…one attacked me. I couldn’t see who they were…and their voices were muffled…but I think it was our two new councilors.”

“New councilors?” asked Renji.

Byakuya nodded.

“There were two councilors appointed while Tetsuya and I were busy in the spirit realm. They are definitely not friendly towards us and now it looks like they are planning some sort of takeover. They obviously want Tetsuya out of the way.”

“You and I are powerful working together as we are,” agreed Tetsuya, “but I think it’s more than that. I didn’t tell you before, Byakuya…mostly because I returned home late…but also because I was confused about why it happened…but…those two new councilors were waiting for me when I left the council hall tonight. They…brought up my mother’s accident and they threatened to make trouble for me over it if I did not resign. I think that when they couldn’t intimidate me that way, they may have tried to think of another.”

He winced as the pain in his side sharpened.

“Are you hurt?” Sousuke asked quickly, his dark eyes concerned.

“I…I think I landed poorly,” he answered.

“Let’s get him back to the manor,” Byakuya said, turning.

“Byakuya-sama,” Tetsuya said, “I am sure that whoever did this will be keeping a watchful eye out for my return. They weren’t sure of my fate. Perhaps we should leave them in doubt. Byakuya nodded and handed Tetsuya a key.

“You and Sousuke are to use the concealed exit to leave the manor. That key will open the office of my division. You may stay in my quarters and Renji and I will meet you personally in the morning.”

“Arigato, Cousin,” Tetsuya said gratefully, “I think I will have less trouble sleeping now.”

“Good,” said Byakuya quietly, “Just stay in my quarters and you will be safe for the night.”

Tetsuya nodded.

“Let me down.”

“Why?” asked Sousuke, smiling, “Don’t you like me carrying you around.”

“I have a faster way to reach the sixth division,” he said, his legs shaking slightly as he was set on his feet.

He whistled softly and they heard hoofbeats approaching.

Aizen gazed at him for a moment.

“You’re not afraid of getting struck by lightning?” he asked, looking amused.

“Arashi is not going to let that happen,” he said assuredly, “He won’t be flying. And even if he was, he can sense its path before it strikes.”

“Ah…” said Sousuke, helping the injured noble onto the Pegasus’s back.

He lifted himself onto the equine and settled in place behind Tetsuya, wrapping his arms around the noble.

“Be careful,” Byakuya warned them.

“We will,” Sousuke promised as the Pegasus turned and broke into a canter.

Byakuya and Renji watched them disappear, then turned back to the manor. He noticed Renji studying him worriedly.

“What is it?” he asked quietly.

“I was thinking,” said Renji, “If those two councilors are trying to get rid of Tetsuya, they might do something to you…if not now, then soon. We should put a guard on our room tonight.”

Byakuya turned his head and smiled at the redhead.

“Renji, are you concerned that you might not be able to provide me with suitable protection tonight?” he asked teasingly, “You should have more confidence in yourself.”

“Aww, come on!” Renji complained, “I don’t want to have to stay up all night…and if I do fall asleep, you know I sleep like a log. The dead couldn’t wake me!”

“Well then,” said Byakuya, perhaps we can find something to do with our time while we are lying awake with you worrying?”

They reached the back gate and Byakuya held it open as Renji passed through it. The noble closed the gate and swept the garden with his senses.

“Are you suggesting something, Taichou?”

“Renji,” said Byakuya, “It sounds very provocative when you call me that while preparing to attack me as soon as we are in our room.”

“I know,” said the redhead, wrapping an arm around his waist, “That’s why I do it.”

“I figured,” Byakuya said as they passed into their bedroom and shut the door.

They stepped into the dressing area and removed their wet cloaks, then stripped down and put on fresh yukatas. They stood in the dressing area for several minutes exchanging deep, penetrating kisses.

“Mmhmmm…” moaned Renji softly, “Are you sure we should get all distracted like this? Aren’t you worried that those two might somehow find your cousin…or sneak in here?”

“They aren’t here,” Byakuya said with certainty, “and the sixth division is under heavy guard because some of the Royal Guardsmen decided to settle in the barracks there. I assure you, everything will be fine…as long as my cousin doesn’t go wandering again. After the king’s visit, we must help Tetsuya get to the bottom of what’s troubling him.”

“Yeah…it was strange, him wandering off like that.”

Renji lifted Byakuya into his arms.

“What are you doing?” the noble asked, “I _can_ manage to walk as far as the bed…”

“Ah yes, you can,” said Renji, grinning, “but judging by what I plan to do to you once we get there, I think it might be best for you to save your strength.”

“Mercy,” said Byakuya coyly, “Should I call for the guards?”

“You should,” said Renji dropping him onto the bed and laying his body on top of the noble’s, “But I think in a minute, your mouth will be far too busy!”

Before the noble could answer, Renji’s mouth claimed his and his hands opened the front of his yukata. Faced with that sweet invasion, Byakuya sighed contentedly and decided that help was not a necessity…

XXXXXXXXXX

Arashi dropped down around the corner from the sixth division in a small alleyway. Tetsuya slid down, and Sousuke after him, and the noble whispered a command to the warhorse, sending him trotting off into the darkness. Sousuke wrapped an arm around him and the two walked around the corner and to the front of the sixth division. The lights were out as they entered, but they could sense the presence of others in the barracks nearby.

“There are Royal Guardsmen staying here tonight,” Aizen said as they moved to the taichou’s quarters and slipped inside.

They walked into the dressing area and shed their clothes, then donned fresh yukatas. Aizen frowned as he examined the heavy bruising on the noble’s ribs and hip.

“You did land badly,” he said quietly, “I’ll need to see to that.”

Tetsuya laid down on the bed and gazed up, smiling at his lover as Sousuke’s warm hands and even warmer reiatsu touched the bruised area, filling it with healing power.

“So,” Sousuke said quietly, “What made you wander off like that?”

“It was the storm,” he admitted, “I started to remember something…and I left to see if more would come back.”

“And did you remember anything more?”

“Perhaps,” the noble mused, “but I am still a long way from understanding…”

As the relief of healing flowed through him. He began to drift off.

“Sousuke,” he said softly, “arigato…I am sorry for worrying you.”

“Well,” said the brown-eyed shinigami, smiling back at him, “I think I shall just have to watch you a bit more closely.”

“How closely?” asked the noble, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him down.

Sousuke settled his body on top of Tetsuya’s and began kissing his way up the graceful, white throat.

“I think just a little closer than this, and you will not wander off again…”

“Oh…” the noble sighed as warm hands parted his thighs and his lover settled between them, “I think if you are this close…I shall have no choice but to stay put…”

“We shall see…”


	10. Left Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya comes to a stunning realization about the attack on the king.

Byakuya climbed out of bed and walked into the dressing area in the early morning darkness. He slipped out of his yukata and reached for his hakama. As he did, strong, warm arms wrapped around from behind him and Renji’s softened lips placed kisses on his neck, beneath one pale earlobe.

“Good morning, Taichou.”

“Good morning, Renji,” Byakuya replied, turning and exchanging several slow, lingering kisses with the redhead, “You are up quite early.”

“Yeah,” said Renji, nuzzling the noble’s throat, “I was just feeling…I don’t know, kinda restless. I have this odd feeling inside. I mean, think about it. It’s like our kid…this king we helped to make…he’s really making me feel proud to be a part of him. Maybe that seems kinda silly, but…”

Byakuya met his eyes warmly.

“That is not ‘silly’ Renji. We did help to make King Yasahiro, and we should feel pride in his accomplishments. He will always be a part of us, because of what it took to make him.”

“I think I’m ready to jump out of my skin with anxiety,” the redhead admitted, “It’s enough that leaving the safety of the spirit dimension makes him vulnerable, but with the explanation of Aizen’s new status…there’s just so much that could happen. It leaves me on edge.”

He felt a wave of comfort and relief pass through him as Byakuya’s lips found his again and kissed away the tension.

“It will be all right, Renji,” the noble said firmly, “Yasahiro-sama has many hogosha looking out for him. And Tetsuya Tenba no Kishu will stand steadfastly by his side.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Renji said, closing his eyes for a moment, “but your cousin is carrying some serious baggage, Byakuya. As much as I understand, and even support his relationship with Aizen Sousuke…”

“Things are going to be dangerous,” Byakuya concluded, “But we knew that before. The difficulty has been with us all along.”

“But this is different. Byakuya, once that announcement is made, the reaction will begin. Think, for a moment, how this will impact, even just the people we know. Momo…Hitsugaya taichou…Hisagi Shuuhei…Izuru Kira. And that’s just the beginning. Tetsuya and Aizen have been existing in a protective bubble while in the spirit dimension. But once he is presented to the Seireitei, your cousin may be shocked at how quickly things change…and not for the better.”

Byakuya was quiet for a moment, but then sighed softly and nodded.

“Tetsuya also has his own adversaries,” he noted, “and was already in danger from them before. We only need look at what happened last night to know that.”

“Byakuya, I was wondering about something. If you know those two councilors are involved, then why not just put pressure on them to tell you what is between Tetsuya and them.”

“I could do that,” Byakuya said, considering, “but I really prefer that things within the clan do not escalate while Yasahiro-sama is here. There will be time enough for inquiries and strong-arm tactics after he leaves.”

“Sure,” Renji said, sounding unconvinced, “as long as your enemies agree to hold off as well, but something about this makes me think they won’t. And Byakuya, if they do succeed in eliminating your cousin, then where does that leave you? Tetsuya is a powerful diplomat, and he has helped you maintained control of those guys for years.”

“Abarai Renji,” said the noble, narrowing his eyes, “How dare you suggest I cannot manage the elders on my own!”

“I…”

Renji’s argument was swept away in a brutal flash step that ended with him being pinned down on the bed by Byakuya’s slender body. Dark, stern eyes glared down into his, and although Byakuya was smiling, even his smile contained a challenge.

“I suggest you take that back,” he said, bringing his lips close to Renji’s.

Renji grinned.

“What if I don’t want to?” he asked, saucily.

“Then, I’ll punish you,” Byakuya said, moving his hips teasingly to indicate how he would administer the punishment.

The stern look faded and Byakuya couldn’t quite contain a smile at the cute flush that rose on his fukutaichou’s cheeks and throat.

“And what if I resist?” Renji asked, his eyes glowing softly.

Byakuya’s smile faded and his reiatsu rose. He offered the redhead another teasing, grinding thrust and Renji groaned hungrily.

“I will _overwhelm_ you!” the noble breathed hotly into his ear.

Renji caught his breath sharply.

“Damn!” he hissed, feeling sweat break out on his skin, “Byakuya, that’s just _mean!_ You know there’s no time for…”

Moments later, he lay naked and sated on the bed with Byakuya sprawled on top of him, smiling triumphantly as Renji had to eat his words. But, the redhead decided, sometimes it was good to be proven wrong…

XXXXXXXXXX

Sousuke felt Tetsuya stir in his arms and heard a low, pained groan sound as the noble shifted and tried to sit up. He pulled away enough to look into the agitated blue eyes and to smile at him.

“Suffering the consequences of wandering off without me, Tetsuya?” he said, his mouth taking the noble’s as he winced and groaned again, “Do you require more healing?”

“Shades, Sousuke,” Tetsuya hissed softly, “But I think I hurt everywhere. I don’t think I just landed badly. I landed _horribly_!”

“You landed horribly and didn’t allow me to heal you fully.”

“I was distracted.”

Sousuke smiled.

“As much as I am not pleased with the consequences, I did enjoy distracting you.”

“Do you mind saving the reprimands for later, Sousuke? I need to be able to stand without feeling like my bones are shattered.”

“Yes, it is an important day for both of us, ne?” Aizen said, running his hands down the naked noble’s muscular back, sensing the pain and relieving it with focused infusions of reiatsu.

“Oh,” Tetsuya sighed, closing his eyes, “That is definitely better.”

“What would be better still is if you could manage to get through a day without being attacked and nearly killed. You do enjoy making me anxious, don’t you?”

“Not at all,” the noble said, meeting Aizen’s eyes warmly, “I am simply trying to get through the king’s visit with my life and honor intact.”

“And at every turn, you seem to be heavily challenged, Tetsuya. The way is not likely to get easier in the coming days. In fact, in a few hours, it is bound to be much more difficult. And my focus will shift to healing damage that I did here before and trying to avoid being lynched, while you will face your enemies coupled with Yasahiro-sama’s.”

Tetsuya nodded.

“We shall simply have to watch out for each other to the best of our abilities.”

Sousuke’s hands had finished the healing, but lingered over the curve of Tetsuya’s naked hip.

“And we should stay close to each other,” suggested Sousuke, nipping at the noble’s throat. Tetsuya lowered his chin and captured his lover’s lips.

“I will be only steps away from you, and I will not stray from your side, Sousuke.”

“Good,” said the brown-eyed hogosha, “I will hold you to that.”

Tetsuya smiled and turned, then crawled onto Sousuke’s lap and knelt with his parted thighs straddling his lover.

“I’m in the mood for more than being held, Sousuke. I know we have to get ready soon, but…”

Aizen’s mouth silenced the noble, and a small shift of Tetsuya’s body moved him into position over his lover’s hot and leaking erection. He lowered himself onto it and wrapped his arms around Sousuke, resting his head on the hogosha’s shoulder and moving up and down on his length as Aizen’s hands gripped his hips and encouraged them in their motion. Tetsuya shivered and panted softly as the pleasure rose inside him and slowly began to peak.

“Aishiteru yo, Tetsuya Tenba no Kishu,” Aizen breathed in his ear as the noble’s hands tightened on him and his body seized with pleasure.

Tetsuya moaned heatedly and managed a soft reply as Aizen’s hands wrapped around his bottom and held him tightly in place as he was filled with the seething pulses of Aizen’s hot release.

“Aishiteru yo, S-sousuke,” he whispered shakily leaning into his lover’s embrace.

He wasn’t sure why coldness seemed to enter his body again all too quickly as he slid off of his lover’s lap and slipped out of bed. Sousuke too, was unnaturally silent as they showered and dressed. Tetsuya stood in front of the mirror and set the dark blue Kishu Elite Squad uniform in place, then slid Re-kuhime into the sheath at his waist. He remained where he was, his eyes distant, as Sousuke appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around the noble again.

“I sense you are anxious, still, Tetsuya,” said Sousuke, kissing him on a soft earlobe, “But there is less fear and more determination in your body. We will be all right today.”

Tetsuya couldn’t think of an answer, so he simply nodded and turned to offer his lover a final kiss before they left Byakuya’s quarters and joined the Royal Guard Troops headed for Kuchiki Manor.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Make way for the king’s procession!” shouted the advance guard.

Excited cries rose up all around as scores of Royal Guard moved out the entry gates of Kuchiki Manor and into the streets of the Seireitei. Behind the first wave of Royal Guard was a unit of King’s hogosha. Byakuya and Renji walked at the left and right hand of the king’s pavilion, and Tetsuya rode Arashi in front of them. Aizen sat silently at the king’s right side, carefully cloaked and hooded. He kept his head lowered as they moved forward, but could still feel the curious eyes touching on him as their minds wondered who he might be.

_And I hardly know myself. A light being made dark, then brightened again? A star that fell from the sky and was rescued from the sea and set back in place again? Can one really come back from such a dark place?_

It was such a temptation to fall into melancholy. And he had indulged in it now and again during Tetsuya’s absence from the palace. But with his noble lover steps away, it was hard for the ice around Sousuke’s heart not to melt.

_Yes, because despite having fallen, despite how badly I failed in my former mission to be a guide to the old king, despite the lives my old self destroyed, and even how I failed originally to save Tetsuya from being assaulted and killed by the Hollow King, this one, this very beautiful and passionate other believes in me, trusts me, loves me. It has been Tetsuya who has helped me wrap my mind around what I was and who made me see that I could be so much more. When I look into those lovely blue eyes, I feel like anything is possible. The cynicism and hatred I once felt, disappear. Because I see now. Tetsuya, too, could have been like me. Half-blooded as he is and looked down on, mistreated as he was, he could have used his powers in a negative way, but instead, he simply fought the forces that tried to hold him down. What happened to me was that I stopped fighting the laws and attitudes that held me back and began to loose my anger on people…guilty or not. I hurt innocents…people like Momo, Hisagi, and Kira, who were just caught up in it all. Even Gin and Tousen were my victims. I found them, misled them, and in the end, I killed them. So, even coming back and mending fences, sharing the truth, isn’t going to erase the damage. That will take much longer._

He felt the lively blue eyes of his lover touch him and caught sight of Tetsuya looking back over his shoulder at him.

_You brought me back to life inside, Tetsuya. It is because of you that I will see this done, however difficult it might be. And someday I will walk proudly in the open again…with you at my side._

But there were so many steps to take. Still, with his heart bonded to Tetsuya’s, he took them with resolve.

He sighed softly and focused on the noble as Arashi stepped forward proudly, guiding them along the parade route. He felt a heady mixture of relief and fresh anxiety as they turned into the central square and stopped before the podium where the king was to speak.

Suddenly, Sousuke felt a shift in the reiatsu in the area. Time seemed to slow, as he saw a reaction in the king and the hogosha around him. They turned and stared, seeking the source of the disturbance, but it occurred to him that although he could see the incoming attack, the others could not. That left him with no choice. He was on his feet in a heartbeat, rising up over the king, his weapon drawn and his shield rising over the monarch. The blast struck his shielding, sending the hogosha crashing to the ground around them. Byakuya and Renji rolled to their feet immediately and sent kido blasts back in the direction from which the attack had come. Two dark forms showed themselves for a moment and Sousuke saw Arashi burst forward, run up the ramp in front of the podium and launch himself after. As they disappeared in the direction the attackers had gone, sudden silence engulfed the area around him. And Aizen Sousuke then realized that the blast had blown back his hood…and all eyes were on him now.

XXXXXXXXXX

“You are not going anywhere!” hissed Tetsuya, laying himself against Arashi’s back as the Pegasus charged after the king’s attackers.

The ones ahead of him were wickedly fast, but the noble wasn’t about to lose them. They were going to be caught and punished for daring to so boldly attack the king. Arashi’s feet pounded hard beneath them and he stretched his long legs out until he seemed to barely touch the ground.

_Not much longer and we’ll really be able to launch from the ground and fly after bastards like these. Maybe right now we are only able to jump from high places and glide, but soon, my Arashi, soon…_

But even though true flight had to wait, Tetsuya was still Tenba no Kishu, and as charged, he would stop at nothing to apprehend the ones who threatened his king. As they followed the two out of the town and into the rough grasslands, heading for the forests, he realized that he had been fastest to respond and seemed to be alone in the pursuit. But that didn’t matter at all to him. He urged Arashi on and focused on the two ahead of him, resolving that he would rather die than to let them escape.

Arashi blazed across the open grasslands, and a tight smile rose on the noble’s lips. The two would have to reach the forests quickly to have any chance of escape. Arashi was flash stepping now, and gaining on them. As they closed on the forest and drew closer, he lifted a hand and sent a double blast of blue fire after them. The strike swallowed up the two, and a moment later, they crashed to the ground ahead of him.

But just as he started to slow, the reiatsu in the area spiked, and Tetsuya felt Arashi’s body tense beneath him. The noble immediately turned the Pegasus aside, barely escaping a heavy volley of kido that seemed to erupt from all around them. He was vaguely aware of dark forms rising out of the long grasses and pulling the injured attackers to safety, as laughter sounded, sending a chill through Tetsuya, and leaving him aware that he had been carefully surrounded. He immediately dropped off of the warhorse’s back and Arashi launched himself into the air. He could fly some without the added weight on his back, and that meant they could fight more effectively

“Do not move, Kuchiki Tetsuya,” said a cold, chillingly familiar voice.

_But that’s not possible! Ichimaru Gin is dead! Sousuke killed him when he attacked the palace! But if he was dead…and is here now, that means…_

He froze as the two cloaked forms he had seen in the attack a few days before, reappeared in front of him.

“Gin…Tousen,” he breathed, as the two revealed themselves.

But the sight of them took the noble’s breath away. Because they were nothing like what they had been in life. Their faces were white and half covered in bone masks and their weapons had gone all white as well. And in each man’s chest was a large opening.

“Kuchiki Tetsuya,” said Gin, “We thank you for making this so easy for us. We had no idea that you would be so accommodating as to fall so willingly into our trap!”

The noble frowned and drew his weapon.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, blue power rising around him, “You dared to attack my lord, King Yasahiro…and for that, you will die!”

Gin gave an echoing laugh.

“That’s very amusing little Kishu! But you are alone and surrounded. And your flying rat seems to have abandoned you. Let’s make this easy. I will put my blade through you…and you will die, ne? Easy enough for you?”

Tetsuya heard the rising snarls and screeches of the hollows around him and sensed the attack coming in from behind him. With a soft breath, Re-kuhime roared to life, surrounding him in thick, blue ice. Arashi swept down and the noble flash stepped into the saddle as Hotaka had taught him to. He used Re-kuhime to make a ramp of ice ahead of them and Arashi raced forward. Ceros fired from all around, striking near them and making the ramp crack beneath the warhorse’s hooves, but with a practiced hand, Tetsuya guided him around the cracks as Arashi gathered speed and launched himself off the end of the ramp.

“Ban kai, Touketsu Reki Re-kuhime!” Tetsuya cried.

Arashi swept around the circle of hollows that had trapped them, blue fire exploding from his mouth and nostrils. Tetsuya’s zanpakutou release sent a hail of blue ice spears to impale the hollows that his mount’s fire had missed. The hollows not immediately hit, scattered, panicking at the swell of power around the fighter they faced. Arashi touched down and turned back towards the damaged ice ramp to launch himself into the air again. Tetsuya turned his head, this way and that, searching for Gin and Tousen. He was nearly taken out of the saddle by Gin’s cero, and had to alter his path. Realizing that Arashi had been forced to slow, and now could not launch properly, he sent a volley of kido at the two and then used his zanpakutou to add to the ice ramp. Having practiced the same maneuver many times with Hotaka, Arashi stretched out and ran comfortably now. As he was an ally, he wouldn’t be prone to slipping in the ice. He ran for the high end of the ramp, swerving to avoid cero blasts and blasting the hollows that appeared in their path into nothingness. He reached the end of the ramp and charged into the air, starting to angle himself back to where Gin and Tousen had been. Tetsuya caught his breath as he realized that the two were gone. A scattering of hollows was slowly disappearing.

“Damn!” he breathed, scanning the area for their reiatsu.

Where he found it sent a hard chill through him. They were too close and their attack was too well-timed. Ceros rose out the trees to his right. Arashi banked hard to the left and just avoided them, but a blast from the other side, struck the Pegasus squarely on the side. Tetsuya gasped and flattened himself against his mount as Arashi’s body twisted and spun, dangerously out of control. They careened towards the ground, out of control and stricken by several more ceros as they fell. Tetsuya had a dim realization that they were near water, and managed to angle Arashi’s falling form towards it. Then something struck him from behind, taking him off of the falling warhorse’s back and sending him crashing into the water below them.

Tetsuya managed to shield at the last moment. It shattered and he struck the water with terrifying force. Numbness flooded his body and the black water swallowed him whole. As consciousness left him, he prayed silently that Arashi had somehow recovered himself. He wondered about the king…and if Sousuke was all right…and if the king had revealed his lover’s identity, even after having been attacked. His mind began to fall away then, spinning and turning, wondering how he could have come to such an end. Then, as he disappeared into the darkness, he realized.

_Yasahiro-sama wasn’t the target of that attack…_

_I was._

_Why?_


	11. Fallen Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos erupts in the wake of the attack.

Renji saw Arashi charge after the ones who had attacked the king’s procession and started to follow, but was stayed by a firm hand that caught him by the shoulder.

“Taichou, what…?”

He broke off, staring as he realized that the central square had gone quiet, and all eyes were now focused on the tall, brown-eyed shinigami who stood beside the king, his sword drawn, his hood thrown back and his brown hair fluttering in the breeze. Realizing that the threat had been abated, Aizen looked down at the king.

“Your majesty, are you all right?” he asked softly.

Yasahiro nodded and rose.

“Shouldn’t we go after Tetsuya?” Renji asked Byakuya.

The noble shook his head.

“We are not just Gotei 13, but hogosha, Renji. The Kishu are following my cousin, as is our division. We must remain here to guard his majesty, and to keep the peace. There is a great tension in the ones around us.”

“Yeah,” Renji agreed, “You’re right. This could get ugly if we’re not careful.”

The two officers returned to the king’s side as Aizen stepped down from the pavilion and turned back to offer the king his hand. Yasahiro accepted his hand and stepped down from the pavilion, then walked with Aizen to the podium. Murmurs that had risen while they walked to the podium fell silent again as the ones gathered took in the odd sight of their king being attended by none other than Aizen Sousuke…traitor, and a man who had threatened before to kill the king and take over leadership of the three worlds.

“Welcome,” Yasahiro said in a calm, serious tone, “and my thanks to the Royal Guard, my Hogosha, and the officers of the Gotei 13 for their assistance in protecting me. I am certain that all of you have many questions…many of them regarding the man beside me. Let me first confirm that this man is Aizen Sousuke, former taichou of the fifth division, and one who betrayed the Gotei 13 in an attempt to overthrow the former king.”

“My lord,” said Soutaichou, “We witnessed that Aizen Sousuke died when he and the former king killed each other. How is it that he now stands beside you?”

Yasahiro nodded in agreement.

“The Aizen Sousuke you remember, did come into the spirit dimension. He did kill the royal family and the king, but there was something that no one, not even Aizen Sousuke knew. What no one realized…was that the old king had been corrupted.”

A tremor went through the crowd.

“When the former king was made through the rebirth ritual, the first attempt failed and the consort chosen to carry the king died. Another interim king and consort were chosen, but their connection was not so strong, and as a result, the king they produced was corrupted. After the king’s coronation, he realized that a creature known as a ‘light being’ was born into the shinigami world. Light beings are creatures sent into the three worlds to correct imbalances that could harm our worlds. Seeing that a light being had been released, the king wrongfully assumed that this light being had been sent to kill him. The actions he took to avoid that fate turned Aizen Sousuke down the path to becoming the traitor you knew. The corrupted king manipulated events in Sousuke’s life to turn him in that dark direction, to twist him into wickedness…and finally, to tease him with the knowledge of how to create the hougyoku. Nevertheless, this light being, even corrupted as he was, found a way to complete his mission. Having been denied his proper choices, Aizen Sousuke became the monster you knew. He broke into the spirit dimension and slaughtered the royal family. As he fought with the king, the corrupted monarch killed him. But this broke one of our fundamental laws…No king may slay a light being. As Aizen Sousuke died, so did the corrupted king.”

“And how was Aizen revived?” asked Soutaichou, “How is it that he is here, and attending you?”

“Because he is a light being, upon his death, he was drawn into the King’s Prism…and recently, as Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Tetsuya and Abarai Renji battled the evil that the former king left behind, Aizen Sousuke’s spirit was reborn. In the end, he completed his mission. He killed the corrupted king’s evil, hollow form and restored balance to our worlds. He no longer hates his king, nor does he desire to harm anyone. His spirit has been cleansed, and by Royal Order, he is pardoned of all of his crimes.”

The king turned to the silent shinigami who stood beside him. He nodded briefly and Aizen stepped forward.

“I am deeply grateful to my lord for freeing me. And I am regretful of the choices I made while under the influence of the corrupted king. As I do not wish to compound the pain I have caused, I will return with his majesty to the spirit dimension. I only wanted a chance to offer a heartfelt apology to those I hurt. I will understand if you cannot forgive me, but I must ask for your forgiveness, just the same.”

“Aizen taichou…” said a soft, feminine voice near the podium.

Aizen’s eyes widened as Momo stepped away from her division and approached the podium. He gazed down into her wide eyes, his voice inexplicably stopped as he remembered how she had looked as he ran his sword through her. He swallowed the sick feeling inside and took a short breath.

“Momo,” he said in a barely audible voice.

She moved closer, and as he stood frozen, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him.

“I am sorry,” he whispered in her ear, “I wish I had never hurt you.”

“LET HER GO!” cried a youthful, male voice, “DON’T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER!”

A flash step sounded and Hitsugaya taichou appeared a few feet away, holding Hinamori tightly against him. Aizen’s brown eyes met Toshiro’s icy gaze and he nodded in acknowledgement. Behind Hitsugaya, Hisagi Shuuhei and Izuru Kira stepped into view.

“What about _our_ taichous?” said Kira, “The ones you twisted and used? The ones you killed? I was _there_! I _saw_ what you did to your trusting followers!”

“This man committed multiple acts of murder!” added Hisagi, “He turned us against each other! How are we supposed to forget that he lied? Used? Manipulated? Killed to get what he wanted?”

Aizen met their eyes squarely.

“I do not think that you should forget,” he said quietly, “and I will not ask you to tolerate my presence among you, except as is demanded by my royal duties. I protect his majesty now. It is what I will dedicate myself to, to make amends for what I did in my former life.”

“I would admonish any who might consider acting against this man,” said Yasahiro, “He is under my protection, and he is not to be harmed in any way. Whatever crimes he committed in his former life, he has shown courage and resolve in protecting me when my life was threatened. No one is to harm my protector. Remember too, that as a light being, he is here to maintain the balance of our worlds. If you harm him, you will also disrupt that balance.”

Hitsugaya’s eyes still blazed, but he said nothing more. He held onto Momo and backed away from Aizen, nudging Hisagi and Kira away as well. Aizen stepped back and remained at the king’s side as he continued his address. And when it was finished, he joined Byakuya and Renji in front of the king’s pavilion.

“You three must go,” Yasahiro told them, “I sense that Tetsuya Tenba no Kishu has fallen. His life in grave danger. You must find him before his attackers do.”

“Y-you mean, the ones who attacked you?” asked Renji.

“I was not their target,” said the king with certainty, “Tetsuya was.”

“How do you know?” asked Renji.

“As Tenba no Kishu,” whispered Byakuya, “It is his sworn duty to go after them. They knew he would be the fastest responder…and as soon as he left with them, they obscured the reiatsu trail. I can sense it…”

“We’re going to have a hard time finding him!” exclaimed Renji.

“Then we’d best move quickly.”

“Where’s Aizen?” said Renji, looking around.

But giving the matter a second more thought, he found that he knew…

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya woke feeling oddly warm and protected, despite the fact that he lay at the bottom of the lake he had fallen into. He felt Re-kuhime’s hands touching him, enabling him to continue breathing, despite being under the water, and providing soft light around him to help him see. Movement caused instant agony to his back and legs, his head pounded and his eyes refused to focus properly. He knew that while it was probably safer for him to remain hidden in the water if his enemies were still about, Arashi was likely injured as well…injured and alone, somewhere nearby.

Re-kuhime surfaced and took a mouthful of air, then dove down to him again. Tetsuya forced out the water he had taken in, and accepted the breath his zanpakutou offered him. The air in his lungs revived him somewhat, and he was able to rise towards the surface. He was careful to surface quietly, and he looked around, reaching out with his senses to target his enemies. He sensed them a goodly distance away, but working in a search pattern…one that would bring them in his direction all too soon.

“Arashi,” he whispered as he dragged his broken body onto the shore.

He tried to climb to his feet, but fell immediately. His head spun madly and he rested on the bank of the lake for several minutes before trying to move again.

_Master, I would heal you, but I had to put all of my energy to use to keep you from dying!_

“Not to worry,” the noble panted softly, “I will be all right.”

#  _You can’t even stand! And they are moving closer…_

“Can you sense Arashi?” Tetsuya asked, shifting uncomfortably.

_Ahead and to the right. He concealed himself in the heavy brush there. But his reiatsu is as diminished as yours, Master._

“It’s all right. Once we are together…”

He lifted himself enough to crawl forward and moved onto the rough grass, grateful that the coming darkness would help conceal the water, blood and reiatsu trail he left on the ground. His body shivered uncontrollably as cold air encountered his wet clothes and skin. As he crawled towards the brush, he called the warhorse’s name softly again. A chill went through him at the lack of any response.

Tetsuya reached the brush and pushed it aside, ignoring the thorns that tore at his hands and clothes. He spotted the Pegasus, collapsed on the ground ahead of him and crawled forward, his body shaking with effort.

“Arashi?” he called again, a sob in his voice.

To his relief, the Pegasus stirred and raised his head, nickering weakly. Then, he groaned and his head dropped down again. Tetsuya crawled to his head and forced himself onto his knees. Pain shot through his back and midsection and he bit back a cry as he leaned forward, placing his weight on his hands and lowering his head. A soft muzzle tickled his cheek and Arashi blew warm breath onto him, then turned his head and stretched out his long neck, nipping at his wing.

“It hurts, ne?” Tetsuya said softly, “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Ignoring his own pain, he ran his hands down the stallion’s legs one by one, feeling carefully for broken bones. He heard Re-kuhime hiss softly as healing light flared around his hands, but realizing that Tetsuya was not going to be able to walk, she kept silent as he worked at healing his mount. The noble knew as he healed Arashi, that the Pegasus would need a period of rest to recover enough to carry him. And even though he mended the broken bones, it would still hurt for several days.

Arashi groaned and flipped his wing out of Tetsuya’s hands, nipping at him.

“Easy,” the noble said soothingly, “You know I’m trying to help you. Be calm, my friend. We’ll be out of this and home again before you know it.”

Dizziness swept over Tetsuya and he collapsed against Arashi’s side. Re-kuhime manifested long enough to carefully lift him onto the stallion’s back, and held him there as Arashi stood. She was forced to fade away as Tetsuya’s failing body demanded more reiatsu to sustain him.

Arashi turned his head and reached back to nudge the unconscious noble with his nose, then gaining no response, lifted his wings and wrapped them around Tetsuya, holding him in place. He stood quietly as darkness fell, and moved away in slow, silent steps as he sensed the two strong hollows who had attacked them.

Gin and Tousen examined the area carefully and quickly found the place where Tetsuya had crawled out of the water.

“He can’t have gotten far,” hissed Gin, “His reiatsu was as weak as a kitten’s.”

“It depends on whether the Pegasus was injured.”

“You saw him fall. There is no way he wasn’t hurt. Come on.”

They followed the faint reiatsu trail into the brush and looked around.

“They were here minutes ago,” said Gin.

“Shh,” warned Tousen, “There is a search party. It’s time for us to abandon this.”

“Oh, but I soooo wanted the pleasure of turning sweet Tetsuya into a hollow!” complained Gin.

“We have a plan in place for this circumstance,” said Tousen firmly, “There is no need to risk getting stopped now. We’ll use the two nobles to trap them. And by the time we’re finished with Kuchiki Tetsuya, he’ll wish we _had_ killed him.”

“And with him out of the way, we’ll have no trouble luring Sousuke in,” said Gin, smiling widely, “He’ll be _aching_ for revenge, ne?”

“He’ll come to us easily,” agreed Tousen.

“But we don’t want to take him too quickly,” Gin reminded him, “We want to take our time and tease him a bit before we end this. That man used and betrayed us…_killed_ us! He is not going to walk away from this!”

“No,” said Tousen in a low voice, “Both of them are going to die!”

XXXXXXXXXX

The house guards opened the front gate to Kuchiki Manor and Byakuya and Renji passed through. They found Yasahiro waiting for them, with Aizen standing next to him.

“I know you wished to continue the search,” Yasahiro was saying, “but it isn’t safe to be stumbling around in the darkness where he was attacked…and the search party that checked in said they found signs that he had left the area.”

“What do you mean, left the area?” asked Byakuya, “Was Tetsuya riding? Walking? How did they leave?”

“There were signs that Tetsuya crawled into some bushes and remained there for a short time. Then, the signs of him and the Pegasus disappear.”

“That’s not such a surprise,” said Renji, “Hotaka sensei taught them to hide their passage.”

“It means they were worried about someone finding them,” added Byakuya, “But who?”

He thought carefully for a moment, then summoned a hell butterfly.

“What are you doing?” asked Renji.

“I’m going to check up and see what our new council members are up to. I haven’t seen them about today.”

“You think they could be involved in this?”

“I know it is no coincidence that they strong-armed their way onto the council now,” Byakuya replied, “But what they’re planning isn’t so clear. I need to do some probing to find out. I will call a meeting to discuss what happened to…”

He broke off as the back gate creaked open and a tattered and bloodied Arashi limped into the gardens with his head hanging.

“Arashi!” hissed Aizen, flash stepping to the Pegasus.

As he reached the stallion, Arashi uncurled his wings, revealing the battered body of Tetsuya lying across his back. He took another unsteady step and slowly dropped to his knees. Aizen lifted Tetsuya from the stallion’s back as Arashi knelt on the grass, tossing his head, nipping at his wing and groaning.

“Tetsuya,” Aizen called softly.

The noble’s eyes fluttered softly, but didn’t open.

“S-sou…suke…” he mouthed breathlessly.

“What happened?”

“Ambushed…h-hollows. Th-they were…h-hollows…w-waiting for…us.”

“Did you recognize any of them?” asked Byakuya as Aizen knelt on the grass, holding Tetsuya in his arms. Tetsuya’s lips moved, but nothing more came out. He shifted uncomfortably and moaned, then lost consciousness.

Yasahiro moved to the noble’s side and sent healing energy flowing into the injured shinigami as house healers gathered around Arashi and began to heal him.

“Hollows,” Renji mused, “Byakuya, who would be working with hollows to take out your cousin?”

“I don’t know,” said the noble, slipping a hand into his cousin’s and gazing down at Tetsuya’s bruised and dirty face, “But I will find out!”

Aizen didn’t speak, but continued to hold the stricken noble against him, his eyes blazing and his reiatsu burning hotly beneath his skin.


	12. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicion swirls around an injured Tetsuya.

Byakuya sighed softly, taking comfort in the warm arms that wrapped around his naked body, moving slowly now and again as Renji shifted and turned, or came awake and indulged in light, sleepy caresses, while drifting in and out of sleep. The noble rested his head on a pillow of soft, red hair, his face turned towards the gardens, and his dark, troubled eyes looking out at the stars.

“Kuchiki-sama,” Torio said softly from the doorway, “I…I’m sorry to wake you, sir, but you said that if there was any change in your cousin’s condition...”

“What is it?” Byakuya asked, sitting up and waking Renji in the process.

The redhead sat up next to Byakuya, rubbing his eyes.

“He is awake, sir.”

“Have you informed Aizen Sousuke?” asked the noble.

“We didn’t need to, sir. He hasn’t left Tetsuya-sama’s side all night.”

“Of course not,” said Byakuya, glancing at Renji, “He is very devoted to my cousin.”

“Well,” said Renji, sliding out of bed and re-tying his yukata, “We’d best go see if we can learn anything.”

Byakuya nodded and climbed out of bed. He sighed softly and followed Renji out into the gardens.

“I hope he can tell us something about what he saw…and who attacked him,” said Byakuya, “This situation is growing tense, and as it does, emotions on the council are running high. I will likely have to call an emergency meeting soon, but I hesitate to do so.”

“Why?” asked Renji.

“Because my instincts tell me that they are up to something. I think that our new councilors were involved in the attack on Tetsuya here at Kuchiki Manor and the one yesterday. But I am a long way from knowing why they would do that…and we must know more if we are to stop them!”

XXXXXXXXXX

“S-sousuke?”

The brown-eyed Hogosha lifted his head from where it had lain next to the senseless noble’s for most of the night. He gazed intently down into Tetsuya’s dark, troubled eyes and smiled encouragingly.

“So, you came back to me after all, ne Tetsuya?” he said, brushing his fingers lightly against Tetsuya’s cheek.

The noble managed a weak smile.

“I wasn’t going to…let a few hollows…keep me from you, Sousuke,” Tetsuya answered, “But there is…something you must know, watashi no koi.”

Tetsuya’s eyes blinked slowly and grew hazy. Sousuke’s fingers brushed the stray hairs away from his too pale face.

“You need to rest, Tetsuya. Your reiatsu is still too diminished for you to be…”

“I am fine. I will be fine,” the stubborn noble insisted, tightening his hand on his lover’s, “B-but you need to be…w-wary.”

“Me? You mean because of reaction to the king’s proclamation?”

“N-no. Well…yes, that, but also, the hollows who attacked me w-were not strangers.”

“What?” asked Sousuke, his brown eyes widening.

Tetsuya winced and caught his breath softly. Sousuke vaguely heard the footsteps of another person entering the room, but ignored it and leaned close to the injured noble, placing his hands on Tetsuya’s injured body and sending healing reiatsu flowing into him. The noble’s eyes cleared again and he pushed the other man’s hands away.

“N-no, Sousuke, you mustn’t,” Tetsuya said quickly, “You must save your power for them…for the hollows. For…your old comrades, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname!”

Sousuke inhaled sharply and he gripped Tetsuya’s hand.

“Gin and Kaname…” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them again, “They…are hollows?”

He paused and shook his head.

“Of course they became hollows,” he said softly, “I pretty much trained Gin and I led both of them astray with a parade of lies. Then, after they followed me faithfully, I repaid their service to me by killing them as we stood on the cusp of victory…no wonder…”

Tetsuya’s hand reached up to touch his face and drew his troubled brown eyes to his penetrating blue ones.

“Don’t do that to yourself,” he whispered, “You were corrupted by the old king’s evil…the h-hollow we battled in Hueco Mundo. You were able to defeat that evil…and you will be able to face this as well.”

“I need to find them,” Aizen said softly, “I need to stop them before anyone else gets hurt.”

“No, do not go alone, Sousuke!” insisted the noble, “They are far more powerful than they were in life. You need to take Byakuya…Renji…someone!”

“And put them in harm’s way as I clean up _my_ mess?” Aizen said, shaking his head, “No. Tetsuya, you know I can’t do that! I have to do this on my own.”

“No,” said another voice from the doorway, “If you face them alone, you will not survive.”

Aizen turned in surprise.

“Yasahiro-sama,” he said quietly.

The king stepped forward.

“I dreamt of this as I lay sleeping, and I know what we must do.”

“Your majesty,” Aizen objected, “You cannot think to involve yourself! Outside the spirit dimension, you are more vulnerable. You cannot go with me.”

“I must,” insisted the king, “I know better than to ignore my instincts. And my instincts tell me to go with you!”

“No!”

Tetsuya forced himself into an upright position, prompting an exclamation of dismay from the brown-eyed Hogosha.

“Lie down!” he exclaimed, “You are not near well enough to…”

Tetsuya grabbed his arm and glared at him meaningfully.

“Do not be a fool, Aizen Sousuke!” he snapped angrily, “Listen to your king! He said that…”

“Tetsuya,” said Souske, meeting the noble’s stubborn eyes with equal stubbornness, “I will not risk his majesty’s life to save mine. As Tenba no Kishu, you are the highest ranked of Yasahiro-sama’s Hogosha. You should understand this.”

“You need to…understand _me_!” Tetsuya said, taking his lover’s face in his hands, “I am Tenba no Kishu, but I am also his majesty’s servant. And that means that I will trust in his estimation of things. And you must too, Sousuke. You will take his majesty in search of Gin and Kaname…and you will take…Arashi to protect the two of you!”

“A-arashi?” said Aizen, frowning, “But he is nearly as beat up as you. You can’t think to…”

“No,” said the king, “Tetsuya is right.”

Aizen stared at the king in surprise.

“We will take Arashi and we will go in search of Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname. And we will leave now.”

“N-now?” Sousuke said, looking back at Tetsuya, “But…Tetsuya…”

“I told you, watashi no koi,” Tetsuya said, pulling his lover close and bringing their lips together, “I will be all right. B-but this…I feel it cannot wait. You must go now, Sousuke. I will follow when I am well enough.”

Aizen hesitated, then his eyes softened and met the king’s for a moment, before returning to meet Tetsuya’s.

“Very well, my stubborn lover,” he said quietly, “I will do as you say, but…you will not be going anywhere.”

Tetsuya’s eyes flared in protest as Aizen’s strong arms and overwhelming power wrapped around him and then flooded his injured body. He caught his breath sharply and fought the odd, heavy sensation that overtook him and carried him down into a place of deep silence and calm. Aizen fastened his eyes on Tetsuya’s, watching closely as they darkened and glazed over and his lover’s body went limp in his arms. He lowered the unconscious noble onto the bed and leaned over him to offer him a parting kiss on the forehead, then on the lips.

“Now,” whispered Aizen into his fading mind, “The last thing I need is you dragging yourself away from your healing to fight a battle that is not yours. Save your strength. You have enough to deal with here. Trust me. This time you are going to listen to me and stay put, Tetsuya. You will remain in restorative sleep…safe here until we return. Don’t waste your energy arguing. You have nothing left to fight me with. Sleep, watashi no koi. I will return to you soon.”

He left his lover sleeping deeply and turned to face the king. Yasahiro studied him for a moment.

“Are you sure that is wise?” asked the king solemnly, “His fate is uncertain right now. Tetsuya has many enemies.”

“You are right,” said Aizen, “He is not safe this way.”

He stepped out into the gardens and the king followed him out of the room. Aizen turned back and focused his reiatsu around the noble’s room, raising a protective golden reiatsu cage around him. He waited as his power peaked and the cage solidified in front of them. He looked over his shoulder at the king.

“That should hold him, ne?” he said, smiling, “I don’t think _I_ could shatter that cage.”

“It will hold him,” agreed Yasahiro, “until he is strong enough.”

Aizen furrowed his brow and smirked.

“Your majesty,” he said, shaking his head, “Are you attempting levity, or should I strengthen that cage even more?”

“Oh, I am perfectly serious,” said Yasahiro, looking back in at Tetsuya, “There is undiscovered strength inside him…a legacy of ancient power…and very soon, that power will be unleashed.”

“What are you telling me, my lord?” the Hogosha asked, following the king’s eyes back to the injured noble.

“I am trying to tell you that no cage can hold back Tetsuya’s will. It will break any bonds placed on him, shatter any cage he is placed in, and in the end, it will defy death itself. His fate has been a long time in coming, but now it looms near.”

“Ah, but let me guess. You cannot tell me what will happen. There are many choices that will affect his fate and ours, so we must wait for it to be revealed.”

The king smiled.

“You are wise, Aizen Sousuke,” he said softly.

Aizen sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

“I merely remember when it was me walking the path to knowing myself. But I had Tetsuya, Byakuya, Renji…you…”

“And Tetsuya is supported by that same love. He will find his way, even through evil such as that which you faced. Come now, Sousuke. Arashi has sensed his master’s will and waits for us.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya reached Tetsuya’s room and was surprised to find it dark and silent, empty but for his unconscious cousin, and surrounded by a protective reiatsu cage. Renji came to a stop behind him, blinking sleepily and staring.

“What the hell?” he murmured, “I thought that Tetsuya was awake.”

“He was!” insisted Torio, “I _saw_ him just before I came to find you! I promise you…”

“We know you are telling us the truth, Torio,” Byakuya assured him, “I just think that something happened between Tetsuya and Sousuke, and this was Sousuke’s way of making sure that, wherever he went, my cousin would not follow.”

“Huh!” huffed Renji, “Like _anyone’s_ going to stop that guy from doing what he wants. I hate to sound mean, Byakuya, but Tetsuya is more stubborn than a barn full of mules.”

“I agree,” said Byakuya, “And I think Sousuke probably knew he was only holding back the inevitable. But at least my cousin will have to be at full strength before he can escape this.”

“Then, you think he can, ne?”

Byakuya smiled.

“Of course he can.”

Byakuya stepped forward and placed a hand on the barrier. He felt the touch of Aizen’s strong reiatsu, then the barrier shimmered and allowed him to pass. Renji touched the barrier next and was allowed in as well. They knelt at the injured noble’s side and Byakuya examined him briefly.

“He has been placed in a deep, restorative sleep, and I think we should not attempt to wake him. He needs to be at full strength to face whatever enemies are trying so hard to kill him. And you and I need to keep a close watch on him, so that when he faces his enemies, he does not go alone.”

“All right, then,” said Renji, “I think one of us or the other should stay with him. Then, when he does wake up, we’ll be here to make sure someone goes with him.”

Byakuya opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by wailing sirens and the arrival of an emergency hell butterfly.

_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! A theft has occurred in the twelfth division headquarters. Code level red. Stealth force has been dispatched. All other taichous will report immediately to the first division for further information. I repeat, all other taichous will report immediately to the first division for further information._

“What?” mused Renji, “Code level red for a theft? And an emergency taichou’s meeting.”

“The king is visiting, so security is tight,” Byakuya explained, “and in any case, the twelfth division, as you know, houses more than a few very dangerous items.”

“Right,” Renji agreed, “Well then, I’ll stay here with Tetsuya while you go.”

“Arigato, Renji,” Byakuya said, leaning over to give him a kiss before flash stepping back to the door, “I will return as quickly as possible.”

Byakuya passed through the protective barrier and flash stepped back to his bedroom, where he changed into his uniform, then flash stepped out of the manor and all of the way to the first division. Within moments, the other taichous arrived and took their places. Almost immediately, Soutaichou appeared at the head of the room with the Royal Guard taichou. Their worried expressions told the noble that the situation was serious.

“Thank you all for coming so quickly,” said Soutaichou, “I have two pieces of grave news to share with you. First, you may have noticed that the taichou of the twelfth division is not present. Kurotsuchi taichou has been viciously attacked and an item of great importance has been stolen. The item in question is the Rippoutai Utsuro.”

Byakuya inhaled sharply, as did Kyouraku, Ukitake and Unohana taichous. The others frowned and gazed back at Soutaichou questioningly.

“Some of you know if this item, as it has a very dark place in our history. Kuchiki taichou, as keeper of the Kuchiki family archive, will you please explain the history of the Rippoutai Utsuro?”

Byakuya nodded.

“The Rippoutai Utsuro is a crystal cube, much like the king’s prism, but appears as either a black or a clear cube. When it is clear, it is empty, but when it imprisons something, the cube is black. The cube was created by Zetsubou, the first Hollow Lord to rule Hueco Mundo. He was once favored of the spirit king, but was cast down because of his reckless ambition, which led him to plot against his own creator. As he was cast out of the spirit dimension and everything was taken from him, even his true name, he was given the name, Zetsubou…despair. Even in his banishment, the king still loved him, but Zetsubou never forgot what had been done to him. He plotted for thousands of years and was finally able to create the Rippoutai Utsuro. With it, he planned to imprison the king and take control of the spirit dimension. He chose this method over killing the king, because killing the king would only have sparked the coronation of a new king or a rebirth. With the king imprisoned, the Royal Guard and Hogosha would be focused on rescuing the king and would leave the spirit dimension in disarray and more vulnerable to attack. Needless to say, his plan failed. Zetsurou was defeated by the king and placed inside the box, then the box was brought to Kuchiki Manor for safe storage within the archive. It was removed from the archive due to fluctuations in the reiatsu around it that required further study. It was supposed to have been sealed in an inter-dimensional cell when not being directly examined and only taichou level personnel were allowed contact with it. But judging by Kurotsuchi taichou’s penchant for ignoring the rules, I would say that he must have left it vulnerable.”

“And Aizen Sousuke must have seen that as a very big temptation!” said Hitsugaya taichou angrily, “He broke in and stole it!”

“Hitsugaya taichou,” said Byakuya, “Aizen Sousuke has been tending to my cousin, who, as you know, was gravely wounded while defending the king. He has not left my cousin’s side all night.”

“Is he there now?” asked Hitsugaya.

“No,” Byakuya answered, “He appears to have left Kuchiki Manor, likely to search for the ones who attacked my cousin.”

“That may be,” said Soutaichou, frowning, “but it is of note that he disappeared near the time of the burglary. And to make things worse, the Royal Guard and Hogosha have reported that they have lost track of the king’s reiatsu. He was last sensed at Kuchiki Manor shortly before the burglary, then his reiatsu disappeared.”

“My, Kuchiki taichou,” said Hitsugaya provokingly, “It seems the security at your manor is unforgivably lax.”

“If his majesty left Kuchiki Manor without announcing his departure and he is concealing his reiatsu, then it means that he must be following a lead on the attack that happened earlier. Instead of casting about insults, we should be looking for him!” exclaimed Byakuya.

“And we will,” said Soutaichou, “But given the unspecified status of his majesty, the disappearance of the Rippoutai Utsuro and Aizen Sousuke’s disappearance happening all at once, I am issuing a warrant for the arrest and questioning of Aizen Sousuke on suspicion of capital theft, abduction and plotting to kill the spirit king!”

He turned to Byakuya.

“And given that Kuchiki Tetsuya may be a material witness, he is to be moved to the Repentance Center for questioning.”

“Sir, my cousin is not even conscious and has been encased in a strong reiatsu cage, which he cannot escape. You are welcome to post guards around him, of course. But we are not able to move him to the Repentance Center.”

“Very well,” said Soutaichou sternly, “But as soon as he wakes, the cage is to be shattered and he will be moved.”

“Hai, Soutaichou,” Byakuya said, bowing briefly in acceptance of the order.


	13. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets begin to unravel.

_“Tetsuya Tenba no Kishu…”_

_He could hear the voice but he couldn’t open his eyes to view the man’s face. Yet, the voice alone sent vibrations of fate deep into the unconscious noble’s inner core._

_“Your trials are pushing you towards your fate.”_

_“Who…are you?” Tetsuya managed softly, “I know my body rests in a protective cage in Kuchiki Manor. I know this is not real, but…”_

_“This is not real?” queried the voice, “Child, you have not learned the meaning of that word. To you, what is real is still something you do not control.”_

_“I control my own choices,” Tetsuya answered softly, “I know that.”_

_“You control more than your own choices, Tetsuya Tenba no Kishu. You always have.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“You will, child. But first, you must begin to discover who you are.”_

_“Who I…am?” whispered Tetsuya, “I am the son of Kuchiki Takao and the peasant woman, Kiko. I am a half-blood, noble and peasant both.”_

_“Lies. You merely repeat the lies you were raised upon. Tetsuya…you are more. But you must pass through the lies and find the truth that waits for you.”_

_“The truth?” Tetsuya whispered._

_“Open your eyes.”_

_Tetsuya struggled to force them open, but his body seemed frozen._

_“Tetsuya…open your eyes,” the voice said, more firmly._

_His eyes opened slowly, and even once they did, his vision was blurred. There was darkness all around and he was falling soundlessly, feeling hard drops of rain on his skin and his body trembling with the sound of thunder. He struck a hard, icy surface, but this time he did not sink. He realized he was in the lake beneath the waterfall, and when he surfaced, his blurry eyes could see a woman surrounded in white, ethereal light._

_“Mom?” he whispered, his voice sounding just as it had that night._

_He made his shocked and chilled body move, swimming as fast as he could and dragging himself onto the muddy shore, feeling the rain beat down on him. The woman watched as he struggled out of the water, reaching down to pull him onto his feet, then brushing the wet hair out of his eyes._

_“It will be all right,” she said softly, “Come with me, Tetsuya.”_

_Her hand slipped into his and they started to turn, then flash steps sounded all around them, and he felt his mother’s hand tighten on his._

_“Aratani,” said the voice he remembered from earlier in his dream, “I have found you.”_

_His mother’s body stiffened._

_“It took me some time, but tonight when you fell and were forced to reveal yourself, I sensed you.”_

_He couldn’t make out the man’s face in the darkness, but he felt he should have known who it was._

_“You have disobeyed me in more than just leaving the spirit dimension,” said the man, “You had a child…a son, no less.”_

_“What would you have had me do?” his mother asked, the soft hand that held his shaking, “I didn’t want to spend my life locked away! Who would be able to bear something like that! I escaped, yes, but how can you blame me for that? I never did anything wrong! Never!”_

_The man moved closer, his voice filling with regret as he went on._

_“Aratani, I know it is a burden. But you know that your house is cursed. It has been since…”_

_“I know that!” his mother sobbed, “I know! And I wasn’t trying to make things worse, but I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t spend my life locked away there. So, yes, I ran away…and I resolved never to use my powers. And until tonight, I didn’t.”_

_“But when you fell, instinct made you save yourself…and you were revealed.”_

_“Please…don’t hurt them.”_

_“You understand it has to end here.”_

_“No!”_

_“The boy was never supposed to be born, Aratani.”_

_“We’ve been removed from the line of succession! He is no threat to anyone!”_

_The man shook his head and looked down at him, and Tetsuya felt the quiet approach of death._

_“His very existence is a threat,” the man said, “And no matter how we try to hide him, he will someday realize who he is. I am sorry, but the boy cannot live.”_

_“No…no…NO!” his mother screamed, “Tetsuya!”_

_Light exploded around him and he heard the man roar in anger. His mother’s hand released him and raw power lifted him off of his feet, throwing him back into the lake. He splashed into the water as the light flashed and went out, then the explosive power died._

_“Where is he?” screamed the man with his mother, “What did you do?”_

_“Don’t you feel it?” his mother’s voice said, just above the sound of the rain, “I destroyed his powers. When he wakes, he will remember nothing. He will be a normal shinigami and live and die among them. Let him go…please. I will come with you, but let my son go.”_

_“Reckless girl…”_

_He strained to hear more, but his stunned body was sinking beneath the surface of the lake, and as he sank down into the icy water, everything began to fade away. His vision blurred and went dark, and he felt the breath leave him to rise to the surface. Icy water made his body go numb and his lungs ached for breath. And when consciousness began to leave him, the water came in and numbed him inside as well._

_He was sure that he had died, when suddenly blue light rose around him and a lovely, petite form appeared in the water above him. Star blue eyes fixed on him and he heard her voice inside his spinning, dying mind._

_“Do not worry. I am here now. I will not let you die, Tetsuya. Look at me, now. Look at me and say my name.”_

_“Re-kuhime,” he mouthed, unable to make a sound beneath the surface of the black water._

_The woman smiled and pulled him close, her body warming him and helping him somehow to breathe again._

_“Sleep,” she whispered, “It isn’t safe for us to surface yet. I will keep you safe here…”_

_“But my mother fell! And that man…”_

_Soft fingertips touched his lips._

_“Those are dying memories from a life you have left behind. The morning will bring difficulty…great sadness, Tetsuya, but I will be with you. Whatever they have stolen from you, they cannot take me away from you. Rest now. Rest and gather your strength…”_

_He was drawn away again and set down in a dark room. He felt again, the presence of the man who had spoken to him before._

_“You were there,” he said softly, “You took her away that night. What happened to her?”_

_“That is not important now,” said the man, “What is important is that you learn more about yourself. You stand before a mirror, Tetsuya. Look into it. Look and see the secret buried inside you.”_

_He turned slowly and looked into the mirror, his heart freezing in his chest when he saw what looked back at him._

_“What…?”_

_“Do you understand now, Tetsuya Tenba no Kishu?” asked the man._

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya took a sudden breath and Renji leaned over him, placing a restraining hand on his arm.

“Don’t move,” the redhead warned him softly, “There’s a detachment of second division waiting to take you in for questioning as a material witness.”

“A witness to what?” the dazed and sleepy noble queried, “I’ve been unconscious. It’s rather hard to witness anything in that state.”

“Look, you need to know that the king and Aizen have both disappeared.”

“They…”

“That isn’t all of it,” Renji went on, stopping him, “There was an alert. Something was stolen from the twelfth division. I haven’t got all of the details, but whatever it was, was so important that all of the taichous were called to the first division. I’m just waiting for Byakuya to come back. I don’t know what happened at that meeting, but suddenly the second division came looking for you. They said that when you wake up, they’re taking you to the Repentance Center for questioning.”

“You can imagine what they’re thinking, ne?” said Tetsuya softly, “Because both the king and Sousuke disappeared together, they immediately assume because of his history that he is the one responsible. But the truth is that the king left and took Sousuke with him.”

“He did?” Renji said, narrowing his eyes, “Why? Where did they go?”

“It had to do with the attack yesterday,” Tetsuya answered, watching as Renji’s hands touched him and healing power flowed into his body, “When…”

He broke off as voices sounded outside of the room and Byakuya’s rose up in answer. There were startled exclamations, then a number of flash steps. A moment later, Byakuya stepped into the room. He moved to the bed and sat down beside Renji. His eyes met his cousin’s and he gave Tetsuya a relieved smile.

“I am glad to see that you are feeling better,” he said, nodding.

Tetsuya regarded him with wide eyes.

“I thought that those men were here to question me,” he said, blinking in confusion, “What happened?”

“What has happened is that Soutaichou needs all of the second division forces to assist in finding what was taken from the twelfth division. I was able to convince Soutaichou that our clan council would see to your questioning as soon as you awakened.”

“But I don’t understand,” said Tetsuya, “Why was I to be questioned? I was unconscious during everything that happened? Why would they think that I would know something?”

“I have considered that, and I think it is most likely because of your close placement to the king. And also…after you were injured, Sousuke barely left your side.”

“But how would that have gotten back to Soutaichou?” asked Renji.

“Obviously, someone here at the manor must have noticed and word got back to Soutaichou. I think there is awareness that you and Sousuke are close to each other. And that means that, him having fallen under suspicion in the king’s disappearance, you might be a witness.”

“Sousuke didn’t force the king to leave with him,” explained Tetsuya, “It was Yasahiro-sama who insisted on going with Sousuke.”

“Ah,” said Byakuya, “So I was right in assuming that you would know something.”

Tetsuya nodded.

“Byakuya, the hollows that attacked me…Gin and Tousen were among them!”

“Gin and Tousen…” Byakuya repeated softly, “become hollows.”

“That’s not good,” Renji mused.

“No,” Byakuya agreed, “So, are you saying that Yasahiro-sama and Sousuke went after those two?”

“Yes,” Tetsuya replied, “And they took Arashi as protection. Cousin, I have to go after them. I feel that they are walking into danger.”

“But you realize that you can’t help them right now,” Byakuya said quietly.

“What?”

“You are under suspicion as well, Tetsuya.”

“What? But I haven’t done anything!”

“And in any case, you are not well enough,” Byakuya went on.

“But I have to go after them…!”

“No. You are to stay here, Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya’s blue eyes flashed.

“Byakuya…”

“Am I your leader?” Byakuya asked calmly.

Tetsuya’s eyes widened and he gasped softly.

“Well, am I?”

Tetsuya’s body trembled with emotion and his voice shook slightly as he answered.

“Yes, Byakuya-sama, you are my leader.”

“And if your leader commands you to remain here, then you will do so, ne?” Byakuya went on.

His cousin’s blue eyes darkened dangerously, but Tetsuya swallowed hard and nodded briefly.

“I will remain here,” he promised softly.

Byakuya placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his cousin’s eyes.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you,” he said softly, “But important things are happening and I need to keep you from involving yourself.”

“Why? Byakuya, why are you protecting me? What are you protecting me from?”

Byakuya met his eyes squarely.

“Sousuke was seen at your side, tending you. Then, he left suddenly with the king on your mount, while you lay unconscious. And near that time, Tetsuya, an artifact was stolen from the twelfth division…one that is believed to contain the spirit of the first Hollow Lord…Zetsubou.”

Tetsuya caught his breath sharply and shock flooded his features.

“Th-they think that Sousuke…and they think I conspired with him?”

“Tetsuya, you are in grave danger. If you reveal to anyone that Sousuke left with Arashi, or that they were going after the hollow forms of Gin and Tousen, then you and Sousuke will be accused of plotting with Gin and Tousen to revive the imprisoned spirit of Zetsubou!”

Tetsuya’s face paled.

“But…you _know_ that’s not the truth, Byakuya! You know! You saw how Sousuke helped to protect us all…to destroy the Hollow king! You know he would never…!”

“I am only speaking of what will be perceived. Yes, I know that Sousuke would not seek to bring Zetsubou back. But the Royal Guard, the Gotei 13 and our clan will be forced to consider the possibility, and while they do, you will be arrested and face trial for conspiring with them. They will attempt to force you into revealing everything you know by threatening you with a death sentence. They will offer to only imprison you if you will reveal what you know. But once you tell them that Sousuke left with the king, you will implicate him…and we will lose both of you! I don’t want that to happen, Cousin. And the only way I know to do that is to convince you to stay here!”

“I cannot be imprisoned, Byakuya! Sousuke needs me! I have to go to him, you know that! How can you…?”

“You have to stay here and let Renji and me go to find Sousuke and the king. You are safe within the reiatsu cage Sousuke raised. No one will be able to get to you. And as soon as we return, Yasahiro-sama will clear the two of you. Just stay here, Tetsuya, please. Do not leave this cage…no matter what happens! I am leaving word that you have claimed to know nothing, and that you have accepted incarceration here until a clan council can be called to clear your name. I will not call that council until we return with the king. No one can harm you or pressure you while I am gone. I know you want to help Sousuke, but you must be aware that you can best help right now, by staying here. Do you understand?”

Tears of sudden rage flooded Tetsuya’s eyes and his fists clenched the bedding until the fine fabric tore. He took several harsh, shaking breaths, then brought himself back under control with an effort.

“Tetsuya…”

He couldn’t look into Byakuya’s eyes.

“I…understand.”

Byakuya’s hand released him and the clan leader stood.

“Come, Renji,” he said, turning away.

Renji glanced up at Byakuya, then looked back at Tetsuya.

“Hey…it will be okay,” he said quietly, “Aizen is really strong…and he’s got the king and us looking out for him. He’ll be all right, I promise. We won’t let anything happen to him.”

Tetsuya didn’t answer, but nodded briefly and sighed softly in resignation. He continued to gaze dazedly down at his clenched hands as Renji rose and followed Byakuya out of the reiatsu cage. He felt his eyes touch him one last time, then the two flash stepped away. He quietly accepted the tea Torio brought him a few minutes later and sipped at it silently, his mind burning with anger over what was happening. He knew that Byakuya was right, but…

“Tetsuya-sama,” said a voice from outside the room, “So, you have awakened. It is good you are going to be all right.”

“What do you two want?” he asked in a low voice, “Besides my eventual death, I mean.”

Tori smiled.

“We came to inform you that our council is meeting.”

Tetsuya let out an annoyed breath.

“How many times do you have to make the same stupid mistake before we get through to you, Tori?” he asked sarcastically, “Must I spell it out for you, yet again? You cannot call a meeting of council until after the king’s visit…not without the permission of Byakuya or the head councilor. And neither of us has given you permission! Now, get out of here!”

Tori and Toshi laughed softly.

“I think that spill you took into the water made you forgetful,” said Tori.

“Or perhaps he was too distracted with fucking that beastly traitor!” said Toshi, “Maybe if you had been paying closer attention, you wouldn’t be locked up in here, right now and you would be able to do something. As it is, however, you are locked up and under suspicion of a capital crime.”

“No one has…”

“Ah, but you are. Don’t try to deny it. And add to that the fact that Byakuya and you are so close…and as soon as he heard what was going on, he left quietly, telling no one where he was going. So…he falls under suspicion as well.”

“You lying little snake!” snapped Tetsuya, leaping to his feet and flash stepping to the cage wall, “The council will never…!”

“They are already gathered,” Tori said, his eyes glinting, “They only wait for us. And while Byakuya-sama is gone, we will provide evidence to convince them you conspired with your lover, Aizen Sousuke to abduct and kill the king in an effort to bring back Zetsubou.”

“You can’t hope to convince the council that…”

He broke off, his eyes widening in realization.

“YOU!” he hissed, “You were behind that attack on me! And you gave Gin and Tousen the information about the king’s procession so that we would be attacked there as well! You are _working_ with them!”

“What are you talking about?” said Toshi, “You have no proof that one word of that is true. But _we_ have proof of your treason and Byakuya-sama’s complicity, which is enough to oust him as leader and have you executed. So while Byakuya-sama is out trying to clear your name, he will lose control of the clan…and you, my cousin, will die.”

“Feel free to join us at the meeting,” said Tori, “if you can. You can stop the council from acting if your story is good enough, but if you remain here, though you will not die right this moment, you will eventually be executed. And you will let us take everything away from you and Byakuya-sama!”

“Bastards!” Tetsuya cried, throwing himself against the wall of the cage, “I won’t let you get away with this!”

The two councilors laughed and flash stepped away.

Tetsuya stared at the wall that held him back and felt he fury rise inside him until the room he was in began to shake itself apart around him.

_I know you all wanted to keep me safe…but I will not stand by and watch you be deceived and betrayed. Please forgive me, Byakuya-sama. I know I promised to remain here, but I won’t let these two take everything away from us like this. I will stop the council, and then I will come to you…to warn you._

He reached down inside and loosed the full fury of his reiatsu, incinerating the cage that held him, then flash stepping towards the Kuchiki Council Hall.


	14. The Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya is horrified by hidden truths revealed.

King Yasahiro wrapped one arm around Aizen Sousuke’s waist and placed the other on Arashi’s warm back, restoring the steed’s reiatsu and strengthening him as he ran easily under the white clad hogosha’s direction. The former leader of the hollows focused on the remembered feel of his former associates’ reiatsu and nudged the Pegasus in that direction, his eyes fixed on the trail ahead, but his mind straying to the injured lover he had left behind him.

“Do not worry, Sousuke,” the king assured him, sensing the direction of his thoughts, “Tetsuya will recover. Before we left the spirit dimension, I gave him additional strength, and a key to unlocking even more, should the need arise. The bond between you is very strong now, and it will drive him to return to your side.”

“That is what concerns me,” Sousuke replied, keeping his eye on the terrain, “I do not doubt either his strength or his resolve. He is a tenacious fighter and he has a strong heart that guides him. But the very heart which powers him could work against him in this.”

“How do you mean?” asked the king.

Sousuke was quiet for a moment.

“These men we seek are hollows because I led them astray. My treachery brought this on. And when they make their move against me…Tetsuya could be caught in the crossfire.”

He smiled sadly and shook his head.

“As a matter of fact, it almost goes without saying that he will be. And the forces we are dealing with here are formidable. Gin and Tousen were tremendously powerful shinigamis…and as hollows, they will only have grown in strength. My own power, as vast as it is, may not be enough to protect myself, let alone Tetsuya.”

Yasahiro smiled against the hogosha’s back.

“Sousuke,” he said quietly, “Tetsuya is not the person he was when he faced the dark wraith. In those trials, he sacrificed his innocence to protect what was important to him. He proved himself to be a fierce fighter, one who presses forward to the ends of his strength and then finds more. You have to trust him…or certainly you shall both come to ruin. The only way you are going to overcome your enemies is by combining your strength. That takes tremendous trust…and I know why you are struggling when it comes to trusting in his strength. Neither of you has spoken of it, except to each other…and Tetsuya, himself, has avoided making you speak of it, but I am your king. I know what happened, even if your ban kai rewrote it.”

Sousuke leaned back slightly, slowing Arashi, then stopping him. He slid down and helped Yasahiro down from the Pegasus’s back. He was quiet as they allowed the warhorse to rest and drink from a nearby lake.

“Yasahiro-sama,” he said finally, “I don’t hold it against Tetsuya that he could not defeat the hollow wraith. Certainly, he exceeded any expectation I would have had at the time. And I agree with you that he has only become stronger. But it is…heartbreaking…to remember what no one else does. To look at him and have flashbacks of a death he doesn’t remember. To have already failed him in a devastating way…and to fear doing worse.”

“So…” said the king softly, “It is not that you fear his strength will fail. You doubt yourself.”

The king placed a hand on his arm.

“Do not underestimate yourself…and do not lose faith in your lover.”

Sousuke looked down at the king’s hand and placed his own over it.

“I promise that I will trust in our strength…especially in that we have you. But you must be cautious, your majesty. As long as we remain outside the spirit dimension, you cannot use your full reiatsu to protect yourself.”

“That is true,” Yasahiro said, nodding, “but still there are things that need doing, and we must be the ones to see them done.”

“And we will,” Aizen said, helping the king onto Arashi’s back again and climbing up after.

He caught his breath sharply as Arashi gave a sudden squeal, then threw his head back and neighed loudly. His feet shifted nervously and he looked back in the direction of the Seireitei.

“I wonder what this means…” mused Sousuke.

Yasahiro closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, then a smile crept onto his lips.

“It seems that your Tetsuya has tapped into a greater source of power and has broken free of the reiatsu cage. Things are moving quickly now. We must move forward and find your former associates.”

Sighing in frustration and looking back in the direction they had come, Aizen Sousuke put his heels to the Pegasus and set him running again. He was shocked that Tetsuya had recovered enough to shatter the cage, but if he could do that, then, Aizen thought, maybe things would be all right.

Maybe…

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya flash stepped into the council chambers and slid to a stop, glaring at the men who sat around the large meeting table. He saw Tori and Toshi smile at each other. Behind him, the council chamber doors closed and the locks clicked into place. Tetsuya’s body tensed and his hand found Re-kuhime.

“What are you doing?” he asked the men gathered at the table, “Why have you gathered for council without the permission of your clan leader or head councilor? Have you forgotten the rules of our clan?”

“We have not forgotten the rules of our clan,” said Councilor Fumio, leaning forward, “But we have gathered, because we think that you have, Kuchiki Tetsuya!”

“What? Have you been listening to those fools? Have you lowered yourselves to falling victim to their lies? To being misled and dragged down into treachery by them? I call for this meeting to be adjourned immediately!” Tetsuya demanded.

“No,” said Tori calmly, “You no longer have the right to do any such thing, Kuchiki Tetsuya!”

“You are suspected of capital crimes, Tetsuya-sama,” Toshi added, “And this council has been called to hear the evidence and pass judgment on you.”

Tetsuya stiffened as he felt a repressive kido settle over him, holding him in place. He knew already that he wielded the power to shatter it, but made wary by the bold move that Tori and Toshi were making, he chose to allow himself to be restrained, at least long enough to learn what his treacherous cousins were plotting.

“You cannot be serious!” he exclaimed, “You cannot call a disciplinary council without the clan leader or head councilor’s permission to do so! And council may not pass sentence without the clan leader’s approval! You cannot do this! Have you all taken leave of your senses?”

“We have actually given the matter a great deal of thought since Councilors Tori and Toshi brought us evidence of your misdeeds, Tetsuya-sama,” said Councilor Eri, frowning at him disdainfully, “You have, it seems, been consorting with an enemy to our clan…Aizen Sousuke!”

“Consorting with…? Tell me,” said Tetsuya in a low voice, “Since when did we begin declaring enemies to the family without an act of council? I _know_ that Aizen Sousuke was never made an official enemy of the clan. I was at Byakuya-sama’s side when he tried to convince this council to _make_ Aizen our official enemy, so that we would have leave to kill him on sight, but council refused to act, based on the assertion that it was hardly necessary as the man was already marked by the Gotei 13 as an enemy, and that his crimes against the peasants that Byakuya-sama brought into the family were hardly worth declaring war over! Have you all forgotten your words! Aizen Sousuke is not a declared clan enemy!”

“Actually,” said Tori, “He is.”

“Yes,” agreed Toshi, “He is, because after hearing that the Gotei 13 was searching for him, we called up the decision for review, and in light of the fact that not only is Aizen alive, but he is suspected of capital crimes once again, we reversed our decision.”

“Without my input? Without Byakuya-sama’s?” asked Tetsuya angrily.

“You were badly injured and unconscious,” said Fumio, “meaning I was made interim head of the council. And Byakuya-sama’s actions at the time caused us to suspect him of involvement. It prompted an emergency meeting, and we declared Aizen Sousuke an official enemy of the clan. And at the same time, we were given information from several sources that you were involved in a secret relationship with Aizen.”

“My relationship with Aizen Sousuke broke no law. You have it from the king, himself that Sousuke is a light-being and that he was corrupted and led astray, that he fought the darkness that had invaded his soul and defeated it!”

“The king, himself?” queried Tori, “The king that Aizen abducted?”

“Sousuke did not abduct the king.”

“You know this for a fact,” said Toshi, “How?”

“Did he whisper it in your ear as he laid you on your back and screwed you until you lost your senses?” asked Tori.

“How dare you!” Tetsuya hissed, “My relationship with Sousuke is none of your business. And Sousuke has not committed a crime.”

“Then, where is he?” asked Fumio, glaring meaningfully at Tetsuya, “And where is the king?”

Tetsuya’s eyes widened as he saw the trap they were setting for him. He remembered Byakuya’s words before leaving.

_“If you reveal to anyone that Sousuke left with Arashi, or that they were going after the hollow forms of Gin and Tousen, then you and Sousuke will be accused of plotting with Gin and Tousen to revive the imprisoned spirit of Zetsubou!”_

_“Yes, I know that Sousuke would not seek to bring Zetsubou back. But the Royal Guard, the Gotei 13 and our clan will be forced to consider the possibility, and while they do, you will be arrested and face trial for conspiring with them. They will attempt to force you into revealing everything you know by threatening you with a death sentence. They will offer to only imprison you if you will reveal what you know. But once you tell them that Sousuke left with the king, you will implicate him…and we will lose both of you!”_

“Tetsuya-sama,” said Fumio solemnly, “We will give one chance to tell us everything you know. In return for your cooperation, we will shield you from being arrested and executed as an accomplice. You will be removed as head councilor and imprisoned here in the council prison, but it is a better fate than what you will get if you refuse to talk.”

“You cannot prove I’ve done anything wrong. I have nothing to fear from you,” Tetsuya said calmly, “I have done nothing but protect my king, and I will continue to do that, regardless of what threats you make!”

“Then, if you will not cooperate with us…”

“What?” said Tetsuya, forcefully, “What can you do? Within the boundaries of our laws, I have done nothing wrong!”

“You have engaged in a relationship with a man who is an enemy of our clan, and has been named a suspect in the king’s disappearance. You have admitted to this relationship.”

“Because it defies no rules!” Tetsuya insisted, “You cannot…”

“We are well within our rights to protect our clan by arresting you on suspicion of helping your lover to abduct the king.”

“No…” Tetusya breathed, shaking his head, “You can’t…”

“Kuchiki Tetsuya, you may reveal to us all that you know, or you may sacrifice your place within our family.”

“You would…” Tetsuya gasped.

“We will strip you of your connection to the Kuchiki family, make you an outcast and then turn you over to the Gotei 13 to be tried on charges of treason. Is that what you want?” asked Fumio.

“Perhaps he needs time to consider,” suggested Eri.

“With the king’s life in the balance?” asked Tori, “Are you mad?”

“Tori is right,” said Toshi, “He must make his decision now.”

He glared down into Tetsuya’s widened eyes.

“So, what will it be, Kuchiki Tetsuya? Will you give up your lover to save your own skin and our king? Or will you force us to take everything from you and send you to your execution?”

Tetsuya’s breath froze inside him as his eyes read the faces of the councilors he had led for so long. He closed his eyes for a moment, mourning what he was losing. Then, he met their eyes proudly, straight-backed and fierce-eyed.

“I will not bend,” he said quietly, “Not for you, nor for anyone. I am Tetsuya Tenba no Kishu. Do you think that a Pegasus would choose me as the highest ranked of the King’s Hogosha so that I could turn about and stab his majesty in the back? You are fools! I am no traitor.”

"You give us no choice."

"Byakuya-sama will not allow you to..."

"Kuchiki Tetsuya...you are hereby stripped of head councilorship, your place within the Kuchiki clan and our surname. And nameless as you are, and accused of being an accomplice in his majesty's abduction, we will give you into the custody of the Gotei 13!"

The chamber doors opened and flash steps sounded all around him. But when the leader of the second division team took hold of Tetsuya's shoulder, he watched in dismay as the body under his palm disintegrated and splashed to the ground, leaving a large puddle of water at his feet.

_You have my gratitude, milady. Your timing was fortuitous, to say the least._

Tetsuya felt the cool swell of his zanpakutou’s affection and could feel that she was smiling, albeit sadly.

_They are idiots, Master. They have no idea who they are throwing away. But Byakuya-sama will not allow this. He will put those councilors in their place._

Tetsuya sighed softly as he masked his reiatsu and sensed the direction that Aizen and the king had taken. He was a long way behind them, on foot, and pursued. But his pursuers would not capture him anytime soon. He was left with time to think as he ran.

_I imagine it’s a good thing to have been made Tenba no Kishu, since I haven’t a surname anymore. It feels strange…but thinking back to my meeting with Yasahiro-sama before this all began, it’s as though he knew…or maybe sensed something like this. It’s as though he knows something about me that I do not as yet. Still, he did tell me that I would discover what I needed to know. I will trust him._

As he continued to flash step forward, his mind flashed back to the odd dream he had had about the night his mother died…the man he felt he should know, and the revelation that he was not who he appeared to be. He vaguely remembered mention of a curse…of the king’s line of succession, suggesting he was royal. But even if he was…even if that was truth and not a simple dream…if his mother’s name was Aratani and she was a princess, it didn’t tell him why the man in his dream had sought to kill him as a child…or why he appeared now in Tetsuya’s dream. He flashed back to the end of the dream, when the man had touched him, turning him in the direction of the mirror, but there his memory failed him.

_Who did I see when I looked in the mirror?_

_All I know is that it made me feel like my heart had died inside me._

_So many secrets…_

_Why do I suddenly wish things could go back to the way they were? _


	15. Dark Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery deepens

Tetsuya’s breast heaved and he panted harshly as he blazed through the forest, heading in the direction that he sensed that Sousuke, the king, Arashi and Byakuya and Renji had all gone. He heard no sounds of pursuit, but rather felt the closeness of the secret mobile corps and his own cousins of the Kuchiki council of elders.

_Former cousins, _he reminded himself as he flash stepped up a slope and ran down the other side.

He had lost all sense of how far behind the others he was. All he knew was that he could not allow himself to be caught and bound over for trial. If he was caught, once he was inside the Repentance Center, it wouldn’t matter how much power he had, he would not be able to use it. And he had no dream of finding justice with the Central 46. In his former incarnation, Sousuke had slaughtered the councilors of that group, and he was sure that, given the accusations against his lover, and the false perception their enemies were raising about the ‘monster Aizen’ and the naïve new king, neither Aizen Sousuke, nor the nameless former Kuchiki who shared his bed would find anything resembling justice until the truth was revealed.

But that required reaching the king. And to do that, he had to avoid capture…by the secret mobile corps and by his own brethren. And as he swept up another slope and felt the pursuit closing in, he wondered just how he would manage. He had been fleeing them all night and had not rested. His flesh and blood burned from the continued use of his powers to elude them and he felt an undercurrent of exhaustion beginning to overtake him. He wondered if he still had enough power to manage a reiatsu cage, but then ruled it out, because it would only leave him trapped and unable to reach the others to warn them about what was happening in the Seireitei. The last thing he wanted was for Byakuya to be apprehended. So he had no choice but to press on. He considered recalling Arashi, and sensed the touch of the winged steed’s reiatsu several times, but worried that if Sousuke and the king were found, he might be needed to assist them. Instead, he threw everything into making his feet continue moving.

_Master, look out!_

Tetsuya dove out of the way of the first of the golden binding chains fired at him, but the second wrapped around his legs and brought him to the ground. He shattered them and was on his feet again in a moment, but faced more of the binding kido chains, and went down again as one wrapped around his slender waist.

His zanpakutou released without his command and an explosion of ice shards shattered his bonds and threw back his pursuers.

_We cannot go on like this! They are too close. We have to turn and fight._

He trusted the words of his zanpakutou’s spirit and slid to a stop, turning and loosing a sea of replicas. He felt the horrid strain of the overuse of power and dropped to one knee, gasping, then was in his feet again and running as the pursuers worked their way through the fakes, searching for him.

#  _Master, I sense…_

The rest of Re-kuhime’s words disappeared as incoming kido spells erupted from all around him. They crashed through the ice shield he raised against them, and wrapped tightly around him, then dragged him to the ground and held his heaving body in place as two men approached him.

“Oh my,” said Tori, smiling wickedly, “Look what we have here. Didn’t this used to be our cousin?”

“Our cousin?” repeated Toshi, wrapping Tetsuya’s body more tightly in kido bindings, “Perhaps. But he was always a little bit different, ne? He was never quite like the rest of us.”

“Let me go, you bastards!” Tetsuya hissed furiously, straining against the bonds that held him, “I know you are in this for more than revenge!”

“Actually,” Toshi said, moving closer, “You are right. Revenge is, of course, part of this. But there is more, I’m afraid, than that. You see…more happened on that night…the night you killed…”

“I didn’t kill anyone! I’ve told you that, you fools! Now, release me!”

More kido chains snaked around his body, leaving him unable to move except to breathe. He felt the two men’s eyes glare down at him.

“Shall we just do it now?” asked Tori softly, “It doesn’t really matter who does it, ne? As long as he dies…”

“No, not yet,” said Toshi firmly, “We do this according to the plan.”

“What are you talking about?” demanded Tetsuya, struggling within the kido ropes and raising his reiatsu, despite the warning burning in his spirit centers, “What plan?”

“That’s none of your concern,” hissed Toshi, “Now lie still…until we’re ready for you to die, nameless bastard!”

Tetsuya gave an enraged cry and despite his exhaustion, his reiatsu flared so hotly that his bonds shimmered and threatened to melt.

“Very well,” said Toshi, raising his hands threateningly, then motioning for Tori to do the same, “We will do this the hard way, princeling!”

As the power of his two captors struck him, Tetsuya went numb with shock.

#  _Ceros? _

_Oh, my kami!_

_They’re hollows too!_

Then the power exploded through his trapped body, sending him crashing into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arashi slid to a stop and reared, letting out a distressed cry and riling his wings. Yasahiro’s hand touched the warhorse’s sweating shoulder and the king’s eyes fluttered lightly as images rose in his mind.

“What is it?” asked Sousuke, anxiously, “Tetsuya? Have they captured him?”

“Arashi is not sure,” the king said quietly, his reiatsu flaring softly, “There was a sudden, intense eruption of power that struck him. And now Arashi cannot sense him. That has never happened…not since Tetsuya was chosen by Arashi. And I must warn you that it is not supposed to be possible. The bond between the warhorses and their shinigami riders is akin to a soul bond…or the bond between shinigami and zanpakutou. Sousuke…I fear for him.”

Sousuke’s face paled and his lips tightened.

“Yasahiro-sama, what should we do?” he asked, “Should we return to the Seireitei?”

The king shook his head.

“We cannot,” he said, his eyes clouding with worry, “If we return now…Tetsuya is lost. And if my Tenba no Kishu is lost, then I am soon to follow. We must continue in our quest to find your former associates.”

“But…Tetsuya?” Aizen breathed, his brown eyes flickering.

“He was coming after us,” the king reminded him, “If he had been captured by the Gotei 13, we would still sense him. So either he is suppressing his own reiatsu, he was killed…or he was captured by the forces that oppose us. We will not find him by going back. So we must hope to find him as we move forward.”

Sousuke let out a disturbed breath, started to nod in acceptance, then caught his breath softly.

“Re-kuhime!” he exclaimed softly, “Can you sense his zanpakutou?”

The king nodded, then his head bowed and he closed his eyes. He was quiet for several minutes, then his eyes flew open and he inhaled sharply.

“What is it?” asked Sousuke, “Did you sense her?”

“I was able to read her thoughts,” said the king in a stunned whisper, “Sousuke, she has been forcibly separated from him. She can no longer sense him either!”

The hogosha’s brown eyes widened.

“Does she know who did it or where Tetsuya was when it happened?” he asked quickly.

Yasahiro took a shaky breath.

“Las Noches,” he said, reluctance in the words, “They have taken him to Las Noches!”

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji held Byakuya’s sleeping form against one shoulder and set his back against a pine tree, gazing into the darkness and reaching out with his senses. In his arms, the sleeping shinigami began to dream.

_Byakuya opened his eyes and saw a bright, starlit form moving towards them. He freed himself of Renji’s arms and stood, relieved at seeing Tetsuya standing in front of him. But as he approached his cousin, he read the solemn look in his cousin’s blue eyes and saw that he held something in his hand. Byakuya’s eyes widened and he caught his breath sharply._

_“Tetsuya!” he whispered, “Why?”_

_Tetsuya’s lips moved slowly, but he couldn’t hear the words. A tear ran down one porcelain cheek as he extended a hand, offering the Kuchiki family crest he held to Byakuya. Byakuya hesitantly accepted the crest from his cousin’s hand, then watched in dismay as the crest shimmered and began to disintegrate in his hand. Tetsuya stepped back, his pale face going sheet white, his blue eyes going wide and flaring with black light. His mouth opened into a silent scream of pain and he dropped to his knees, then onto all fours, his reiatsu burning furiously around him. He panted heavily and swirls of long, black hair fell down, obscuring his face._

_Byakuya moved closer, falling to his knees next to his stricken cousin and capturing him as he collapsed the rest of the way. He slowly turned Tetsuya’s still form over and watched in silence as the black hair fell away._

_His breath caught painfully in his chest and tears came to his eyes as the hair fell back to reveal a hollow mask. Tetsuya’s eyes opened, and a shock jolted the Kuchiki clan leader as he encountered eyes that were no longer dark blue, but a deadly golden and ghostly white hands that reached up and wrapped themselves tightly around Byakuya’s throat._

“Byakuya, are you okay?” Renji’s voice said, cutting into the nightmare.

Byakuya blinked, coming out of the gripping dream slowly and studying Renji’s face in the darkness. He started to speak, but felt something deep inside his chest…a harsh rending, a breaking away. He took a soft breath and met Renji’s eyes somberly.

“What is it?” the redhead asked softly, “Bad dream?”

“Renji,” the noble said quietly, “There was a dream…but…I also felt something all too real.”

The noble slipped a hand beneath his clothing and touched it lightly to his breast. Soft, white light glowed around his hand for a moment, then a small, golden crest bearing the Kuchiki clan symbol appeared in his hand.

“When a noble is born, a family crest is fused with his body. The crest is a symbol of the connection to the noble family, and it links the family member into a network of connected reiatsu. Bearing the family crest enables the bearer to sense the clan leader and other family members, and to be sensed by those others. It…is fused with the body, blood and power of the noble family member and is only parted from him if he dies…or if the clan council banishes the person from the family. If death claims the person, the crest slowly fades, but if the person is banished, it disintegrates and the connection to the family is lost.”

“And you dreamed about something like that?” Renji queried, brushing the stray hairs from Byakuya’s worried eyes.

“I dreamed that Tetsuya’s crest disintegrated,” the clan leader said softly, “and that my cousin became a hollow. And when I woke…Renji…I could no longer feel Tetsuya’s reiatsu. I fear something has happened to him.”

The noble rose, bringing Renji up with him.

“We must find the king quickly now, Renji,” he said, flash stepping away.

Renji followed without hesitation, his frustrated eyes focused on Byakuya’s back and his heart riled with concern.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya felt life coming back into his body and slowly, his eyes blinked and opened. He found himself lying on his back and looking up through a broken ceiling into a nighttime sky filled with stars and a bright crescent moon. His vision blurred and then cleared, then blurred again and his head ached. He tried to remember what had happened before and sat up too quickly, making his head throb so that he let out a pained groan and put a hand to his head. He turned so that he was on his hands and knees and waited for the spots that danced in his eyes to clear.

“This is definitely not the Repentance Center,” he breathed softly.

He took a shocked, hissing breath as his eyes cleared and he realized where he was. A host of memories invaded his mind and left him soundly shaken.

_"You want to play games with me, Byakuya? You want to act as though you are not expendable? Think again…If you kill yourself, I have another lovely Kuchiki right here!"_

_"Let my cousin go!" Byakuya demanded, stepping forward._

_The dark wraith's eyes flared and his hand tightened, drawing a choked gasp from the restrained shinigami._

_"There is no cause to harm Kuchiki Tetsuya," the Spirit King said softly, looking up at the dark wraith with calm eyes, "Please allow him to join me here for the duration of the ritual."_

_Tetsuya's body twitched and weakened, his eyes beginning to close. The wraith met the shinigami's dark blue eyes squarely and loosened his grip just enough to allow him to breathe._

_"Yes…it would be good to keep you close…just in case your cousin proves too intractable for my use."_

_He lowered his lips to the restrained noble's._

_"Stop!" cried Byakuya, starting forward._

_"You stop, Consort," hissed the wraith, "or I will drain him completely._

_He pulled Tetsuya's body up against his._

_"I just want to taste him," the dark wraith whispered between the noble's parted lips._

_Tetsuya's blue eyes widened and his body strained away from the dark wraith's._

_"Tetsuya!" breathed Byakuya in horror._

_"For the last time," the dark wraith said warningly, "stay back. If you move again, I will make him a wraith, like you."_

_He fastened his mouth on Tetsuya's and drew in his reiatsu, watching and smiling as the noble's eyes misted over and his body relaxed into his arms. As the wraith continued to feed, Tetsuya's eyes slowly blinked and closed, his head dropping onto the wraith's shoulder as he lost consciousness. The wraith lifted the shinigami's nerveless body into his arms._

_XXX_

_"My king," he said softly, "is there anything I can do?"_

_The king spoke softly, not wishing for the distracted wraith to hear._

_"Yes, Kuchiki Tetsuya, there is something…"_

_"My lord?" the noble queried._

_"Kuchiki Tetsuya, it is time for me to reveal your part in what must be done."_

_Tetsuya gazed into his eyes and nodded._

_"When the wraith draws the last of my power from the prism, I will disappear into it. At that time, our fate will rest in many hands…Byakuya's, Renji's, Aizen's…and then, lastly, yours…"_

_"What do you mean, mine?" asked the noble softly, "I'm not a part of all this as they are. I only even came as protector to my cousin. What can I do that would affect our fate?"_

_"You must…survive the battles. When the fighting ends, you must take the prism and return it to the palace as quickly as you can. The prism will turn black…and when it is finished turning from black to its multi-colored state again, our fates will be sealed. If it is not placed on the podium and released, it will shatter and all within will be lost. If that should happen, the three worlds would crumble."_

_The king's eyes closed slowly, then opened and came to rest on Tetsuya again._

_"You may have thought that you only came as your cousin's protector, but you were fated to be at his side as he faced these trials. You were born to this task, even as all nobles are born to serve their king. The fate of three worlds rests on the outcome of these battles, but the final fate of all rests with you. Kuchiki Tetsuya, you must choose your moves cautiously and preserve your life for this task. Do not fail to act where you are needed, but do not risk your life unnecessarily. All rests on this."_

_"My lord!" Tetsuya whispered, his eyes widening in distress as the king's body shimmered softly._

_"Do not worry," the king assured him, "I am simply being slowly pulled back into the prism. I assure you this is necessary. Remember my words, Kuchiki Tetsuya. When the battles end, take the prism and return as quickly as you can to the palace. Return the prism to the podium, then release its power…"_

##  _XXX_

_The wraith studied him carefully, his expression unreadable._

_"You still believe that there is hope," it hissed softly, "well let me disillusion you…arrogant noble, the only thing that a defiant one such as yourself will witness, is the draining of his own blood."_

_The wraith flash stepped forward. Tetsuya drew his zanpakutou and flash stepped away. The wraith appeared just out of his sword's reach, smiling with bared fangs._

_"I will not let you touch me," Tetsuya fired back, holding his weapon ready._

_"I don't need to touch you," the wraith told him, "I can make your cousin do it."_

_The wraith raised his voice only slightly._

_"Byakuya…" The transformed shinigami stepped forward._

_Tetsuya backed slowly away, still holding his weapon up. A flash step sounded and he turned and swiftly blocked Byakuya's slashing claws. A sharp pain registered in his back and the noble gasped in dismay._

_He hadn't sensed the second flash step…_

_And now the wraith stood against him, with a sword buried in his back…_

_He stood for a moment, his sword still braced against Byakuya's claws and his eyes wide. Then the weapon slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor. He loosed a sharp, pained cry as the wraith pulled his weapon free, then began to fall._

##  _XXX_

_"What are you doing?" Tetsuya whispered._

_"I am your clan leader, am I not?"_

_"Hai, Byakuya-sama."_

_"I lead…and you follow, correct?"_

_"Hai, Byakuya-sama."_

_"Tetsuya!" cried Renji._

_"I am a hollow…SO JOIN ME IN DEATH, COUSIN!" cried Byakuya, firing a kido blast at nearly point blank range._

##  _XXX_

_An odd feeling of disquiet seeped through him as the wraith suddenly slipped free of the chamber. Aizen Sousuke remained on his knees, facing away from Tetsuya. The noble gazed at them silently, waiting for the either to move or speak. At last, the wraith's eyes rose._

_"Kuchiki Tetsuya," it said in a low, quiet voice, "you still live? You are quite stubborn…much like your sweet cousin, Byakuya."_

_He moved closer._

_"Byakuya is gone…and the chance for him to give life to the Interim King and to me is lost. But…you see…that doesn't need to be the end of it."_

_Tetsuya raised his shield as the wraith closed in. It stood just outside, staring in at him._

_"Truly…all is not lost, not for any of us. You need not die a senseless death from that poison. I can save you. I can continue with the rebirth ritual. I have everything I need…the Interim King's form, the prism filled with the Spirit King's reiatsu…"_

_He touched the shield and Tetsuya's eyes widened as it shattered and left him defensless._

#  _"And I have…you…"_

##  _XXX_

_"Do you still think you can defeat me…Kuchiki Tetsuya?" it seethed._

_"I don't need to defeat you," Tetsuya said, meeting the wicked red eyes squarely, "I only need to keep you repelled until Aizen Sousuke returns. And I will do that, even if I must accomplish it whilst on hands and knees. Come closer, evil one…see what I have waiting!"_

_The wraith stopped and his mouth opened into a smile._

_"Again, Kuchiki Tetsuya, I must voice my admiration for your strength and high spirits. I have never met such a fierce fighter. Even bloodied and beaten…your sword broken…your body weakened with advancing poison…still you fight. You fight even though you cannot stand._

_Tetsuya felt warmth pass through him as the last infusion seeped into his system._

_"I am ready, master…" Re-kuhime whispered in his mind._

_"Whatever happens, I thank you for your assistance, my Re-kuhime…" he whispered in his mind._

_He heard the hiss of a flash step and threw everything into hitting the same place on the beast's abdomen as he had before. His blade sank into the wraith and his shikai released with no more than a thought. He poured the rest of his energy into one last kido spell and sent it in alongside the penetrating blade._

_"Hado #4, Byakurai!" he gasped._

_Water and white lightning mixed and electricity raged around the two combatants. Their screams of pain echoed off the walls and smoke filled the air around them. The wraith fell back and dropped to its knees, gasping and staring as the noble tore his weapon free and met his eyes proudly. Slowly, the wraith yielded an appreciative smile._

_"You have surprised me again, Kuchiki Tetsuya," it said as the noble's eyes glazed over and he fell to the floor, his sword still clenched in his hand._

##  _XXX_

_Tetsuya's eyes closed in horror and then his head turned and they opened to look at Aizen Sousuke. Aizen's eyes met his in warning, then he turned away and froze in place as the wraith followed the path of Tetsuya's eyes and stroked his hair gently._

_"It looks as though your Aizen Sousuke has not been swift enough in his deliberations. As I told you, he will not come in time to rescue you."_

_"He will come…" whispered Tetsuya, straining against the kido ropes that held him, "He will! And you will die!"_

_"No," said the wraith, narrowing his eyes, "Your Aizen Sousuke will die. The Spirit King is going to die…but you needn't worry, Tetsuya, you will live. And once you are reborn as my first Hollow Lord, the ones you love who still rest within the prism can join you in the ranks of the Hollow Lords if you wish it…or you may free them. I will indulge you if you would like that. As my lover and my first Hollow Lord, you will have many privileges."_

_Please don't let him…Aizen Sousuke, don't wait too long!_

_"Now…the reiatsu is somewhat unstable because of the fact I gathered it all at once, so there will be some pain. I will be gentle in taking you, however, because I am aware you are untouched…"_

_Tetsuya gasped as the claws slid down his body._

_No…this can't be happening! This can't be…_

_"Relax," the wraith said, his clawed hand parting the noble's thighs, "We will move slowly…"_

_Tetsuya's eyes went wide as Aizen turned and came to his feet._

##  _XXX_

“This…” Tetsuya whispered, looking at the ruined room he stood in, “This is where it all happened. I’m in Las Noches…”

“Yes,” said a familiar male voice, making him turn in surprise.

“You!” Tetsuya hissed, backing away, “I _know_ you!”


	16. Darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More layers are added to the terrifying truth.

Tetsuya gasped in surprise as he found himself facing the man from his dream. His hand reached for his sword, but found it had been taken from him.

#  _Re-kuhime?_

He caught his breath, backing away from the man as he realized he could no longer feel the presence of his zanpakutou.

“Tetsuya,” said the man, “You needn’t fear me.”

“Who are you?” Tetsuya asked, wide-eyed “You tried to kill me as a child!”

“No…no, that was not me,” the man said, standing in place and not trying to move any closer to him, “The one who tried to kill you was a man who looked exactly like me…no, not a man, really, but a god.”

“What?” Tetsuya gasped, taking another step back.

“Forgive me,” said the man, “I didn’t mean to startle you. I have been rude. My name is Yuudai. And I do look like the one who tried to kill you. But Tetsuya…the one who tried to kill you…was the old king, the one who died when he killed the light-being, Aizen Sousuke!”

“But…”

“I share his face…because I am his brother…a brother who was born with him when the last rebirth went awry. He said I was a mistake. He hated me from the beginning, because when the King’s Reaitsu split and formed the two of us, he was born with the king’s powers, but the ability to procreate, to continue the royal line went to me. He obscured my face and lied about who I was. He imprisoned me in the palace, then used me to make an heir with his wife. The child born, was a princess named Aratani.”

“My mother was your daughter?” Tetsuya whispered.

“Yes,” the man said quietly, “She carried the royal line forward…and my brother had intended that once she was born, he would kill me. But he discovered that, being part of him, I could not be killed so easily. Instead, he imprisoned me in the Rippoutai Utsuro, a magical prison.”

Tetsuya frowned and shook his head.

“No…I know the history of the Rippoutai Utsuro!” he exclaimed, “That artifact was the creation of the first hollow lord, Zetsubou! And the king had no brother…”

“Lies, Tetsuya,” Yuudai whispered, “Zetsubou…despair…that was what he called me when he banished me. But he found then that banishment was not enough. He needed to go farther. So he created the Rippoutai Utsuro to imprison me.”

“No!” Tetsuya said, shaking his head again in confusion, “Zetsubou was a fallen lord, who rebelled against his creator! He wasn’t the king’s brother. The king had no…”

“He did have a brother,” the man said, moving towards Tetsuya, “And when he died, the powers he had should have gone to me! But by banishing me, he instead made Aratani the heir to those powers. Within my prison, I could still sense his thoughts. After I was gone, he had a vision which made him believe that there was darkness in our line that would eventually darken our worlds. It drove him to the edges of his sanity and he had Aratani removed from the line of succession. He called our line cursed and he talked of a blackness within us…one that made him believe he must end our line. He said that he felt the darkness within himself and he began to wonder if he should force a rebirth. He said that rather than allowing the darkness to continue, Aratani would be imprisoned in the palace and she would never be allowed to bear children. But she escaped from the palace and fled to Soul Society. She hid in the Rukongai until she met Kuchiki Takao…your father.”

Tetsuya stared into the man’s eyes wordlessly.

“One of your father’s cousins discovered who she was and was going to return her to the king. She resisted and fell, as you saw, but her powers activated and the king sensed her. He found both of you and was going to kill you. But he sensed that the darkness in her passed to you when you were born. Despite being removed from the royal line of succession, you were darkened with that curse, Tetsuya. But when Aratani destroyed your powers, he thought the darkness contained, so he allowed you to live as a shinigami, provided that you would never regain your royal powers. But then…you came to Las Noches. And when you came here, you came into direct contact with the old king’s darkness. You did not remember before, but prior to Aizen Sousuke’s alteration of your fate, the dark one poisoned you, took you and your life ended.”

He reached out and touched Tetsuya’s face gently.

“You…remember now?” he asked softly.

Tetsuya pulled away, a hard sob escaping him as the memory flooded his mind.

_"It looks as though your Aizen Sousuke has not been swift enough in his deliberations. As I told you, he will not come in time to rescue you."_

_"No…" whispered Tetsuya, straining against the kido ropes that held him, "No…the king said…"_

_"The Spirit King is going to die…but you needn't worry, Tetsuya, you will live."_

_"But…Byakuya…the…the others in the sphere…"_

_"They will be all right," the wraith assured him, "and once you are reborn as my first Hollow Lord, they can join you in the ranks of the Hollow Lords if you wish it…or you may free them. I will indulge you if you would like that. As my lover and my first Hollow Lord, you will have many privileges."_

_Kami, I have to keep him talking…_

_"Now…the reiatsu is somewhat unstable because of the fact I gathered it all at once, so there will be some pain. I will be gentle in taking you, however, because I am aware you are untouched…"_

_Tetsuya gasped as the claws slid down his body._

_No…this can't be happening! This can't be…_

_"Relax," the wraith said, his clawed hand parting the noble's thighs, "We will move slowly…"_

_Oh…kami, please don't let this happen!_

_Tetsuya's heart froze and revulsion swept through him as the wraith rose up over him and the dark, heated flesh settled against his. He realized suddenly that although he had been prepared well for all things noble, there was one kind of training he lacked…one of the kind Byakuya had undergone while training in the military. Byakuya had shown him nearly every offensive and defensive move…had instructed him in kido…and everything else under the sun…but never this. It had been incomprehensible that he would ever face something like this…His eyes closed against the searching touch, the shifting of position, the initial pressure._

_"It will hurt less if you relax your body."_

_This can't be happening! It can't be…_

_He hadn't been afraid to face down the wraith in battle, even to die so that the king could be saved, but this…no, not this…_

_A scream of pain escaped him as the dark wraith entered him. His eyes closed and his restrained hands clenched and pulled at the kido ropes until his skin tore._

_“No! Stop! Stop!” he screamed._

_And to his surprise, the wraith stopped, its wicked eyes staring down into his._

_“You…” the wraith whispered, realization spreading over his face as their bodies joined, “I know you.”_

_A clawed hand brushed the tangled hair away from Tetsuya’s face._

_“You are…”_

_He stopped, his smile widening to expose his fangs._

_“This…is even better. I thought you innocent, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I did not realize that we were already connected.”_

_“Wh-what?” Tetsuya gasped, choking on the word, “What are you…?”_

_“Shh,” the dark wraith whispered, kissing him and beginning a gentle thrusting, “This is not as bad as you think.”_

_The clawed fingers crawled down over chest and abdomen, pausing over each of the noble’s spirit centers and sending a soft pulse of dark power into each. Tetsuya strained against his bonds, trying to turn away._

_“What are you doing? Stop!” he cried, “Stop! S-sousuke…”_

_“Aizen Sousuke will not save you,” the wraith breathed into his ear, thrusting into him with greater urgency, “And even if he could, I have awakened your true powers. Once I am reborn, we will wield unspeakable power, Tetsuya. Brace yourself, my love. It is…time!”_

_The hollow’s claws slashed the kido that restrained him, then thrust into him a final time, the dark power flaring around the two of them. Tetsuya screamed in agony as the wraith disappeared into his shaking body and he felt the wicked pulse of the hollow king awaken inside him._

_He sat up slowly, his face bathed in tears and silent sobs wracking his body as a soft footstep sounded behind him._

_“Tetsuya.”_

“But,” Tetsuya said in a shaking voice, “Sousuke looked in the hollow wraith’s diary! He didn’t…”

“He only read far enough to know that you had been attacked. He was not aware of what the wraith discovered when your bodies were joined.”

“But why didn’t the king sense this? Why would he let me near him? Why would Arashi have chosen me to be his Tenba no Kishu?”

“Don’t you understand?” the man said, sliding his hand down to rest on the stricken shinigami’s shoulder, “He _recognized_ you from the beginning. He _had _to have known, Tetsuya. You notice that he told you that _you_ must be the one to return the prism to the palace and invoke its power. Only a member of the royal family could have done that. He _knew,_ Tetsuya!”

“But…that’s not possible,” Tetsuya whispered, pulling away.

“He couldn’t destroy you easily…”

“No…” gasped Tetsuya, backing away.

“So he brought you close to him.”

“No, that can’t be!”

“He lied to you to control you.”

“Yasahiro-sama would not…”

“He led you forward and allowed events to play out, because he _wanted _these events to happen.”

“No!”

“And all of the time, he was manipulating you, making you trust him, when he was really doing all of this to bring you here…to bind you to the same fate my brother sent me to.”

“No! Get away from me!” Tetsuya cried, backing away and raising his hands.

He stared in shock as black fire rose out of his hands and swelled around them.

“You see, your true power has been released.”

“What?” Tetsuya hissed, “What’s…wrong with me?”

“It’s all right. It’s just the power that would have been yours, the power your mother thought that she destroyed, but that the hollow wraith awakened when he took you. Don’t be afraid of that power. You must use it to protect yourself. The false king comes to seal you away with me in the Rippoutai Utsuro, Tetsuya,” Yuudai said, closing in on him again, “But he had to find a way to bring you, the artifact and the three powerful hollows necessary for the binding ritual.”

“Three…hollows?” Tetsuya breathed in horror.

“Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname…and Aizen Sousuke!”

“Sousuke is not a hollow!” screamed Tetsuya, launching himself at Yuudai, and bringing him to the floor, “I have _been_ with him! I know! He is a shinigami…a light-being!”

“He may be now,” said Yuudai, grasping Tetsuya’s hands and pushing him back with unexpected strength, “but your king is bringing him here and will let us make him over into a hollow to complete the ritual. You see, Tetsuya, I have met with Gin and Tousen. They were helping me to lure you, Aizen Sousuke and the king here, and to procure the Rippoutai Utsuro. I meant to free myself…and to ensnare the false king!”

“I will _never_ help you to harm Sousuke or Yasahiro-sama!” Tetsuya said, shoving Yuudai away again, “And if you lured us here to free yourself, and to entrap him, then how is it you are here? How is it I can see you, hear you, touch you?”

Yuudai smiled.

“Because what you are witnessing is not happening in a tower in Las Noches.”

“What?”

“Tetsuya, who carried the Rippoutai Utsuro to the twelfth division? It was you, ne? Byakuya entrusted the artifact to you.”

Tetsuya stared at the man in silence.

You are my grandson…and you are royal. When your hands touched the artifact, my spirit latched onto yours. And look now.”

He raised a hand and showed Tetsuya the Rippoutai Utsuro.

“It is clear,” Tetsuya expelled in a half-sob, “But that means…!”

“I am no longer in the artifact. I am inside you. All that remains is to ensnare the false king and you and I will ascend to the throne!”

Tetsuya shrank back as four dark forms appeared out of the darkness behind Yuudai.

“Bind him and hold him here until the king and Aizen arrive,” hissed Yuudai.

“No!” yelled Tetsuya, breaking for the door.

He felt ceros being loosed behind him and raised a shield, cringing inside as the dark power burst from his spirit centers. He ran out the tower door and started down the ladder, then looked up and saw the hollows preparing to strike again. He shielded himself again with the dark power, but was thrown from the ladder. He hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet, ignoring the pain that shot through his body as he sought the safety of the maze ahead of him. He staggered inside and continued to run, half aware that Gin and Tousen could follow…and anyway, if what Yuudai had said was true and he was inside…

“No,” he sobbed, “No…that isn’t possible. He’s lying! He has to be!”

He felt the approach of Tori and Toshi and wondered as he turned to face them, why Gin and Tousen had stayed back. Then suddenly, without thought, black power erupted from his hands, shot across the distance and engulfed his two cousins.

_We don’t need them anymore, _said Yuudai’s voice in his mind, _Kill them…kill them and let yourself fall…_

Tetsuya shrank back against the wall, his eyes wide and staring as his power died and he watched his cousins’ bodies fade away.

“How did you make me…kill them?” he sobbed, “How are you _doing _this?”

_Fall, Tetsuya. Fall and wait here. I will conceal myself and our powers, and will emerge again later._

His voice died away and Tetsuya’s mind went silent. He remained leaned against the wall, staring at the blackened corridor in front of him, then the strength left his body and he sank to the floor, the truth ringing loudly in his head.

_I am nothing I thought I was._

_I was made to be used by them all!_

_Yasahiro-sama knew! He knew from the beginning…and he used me too._

_Is there no one I can trust?_

_I feel nothing…my ties to the Kuichiki family have been shattered and my connection to Arashi and Re-kuhime are gone!_

_I am alone…_

_They’ve all left me!_

_What is left?_

He heard footsteps approaching, but felt his consciousness fading. He knew he was lying facedown, but lacked the power to move. He expected Tousen or Gin, but the hands that took hold of him were warm and familiar, and the eyes that met his, made his body relax in the man’s arms. He tried to remember where he was or how he had come to be there…anything, but found that his mind had gone hazy and felt as weak as his body. He looked into the gentle brown eyes of his lover and breathed his name in a shivering sigh.

“S-sousuke…”

“Tetsuya,” whispered Aizen, kneeling and pulling him close, “It’s going to be all right now. Rest.”

“Thank kami we found him!” said, Renji, looking around the corridor, “But how do you figure he got here? Did he escape them?”

“I don’t know,” Byakuya said quietly, but we have to conceal ourselves from them until we get my cousin back on his feet. I’m going to raise a reiatsu cage.”

Aizen lifted Tetsuya and stood next to Renji, watching as Byakuya raised the protective cage around them, making them fade from view. The king stood several steps away, his eyes carefully watching the unconscious shimigami in Aizen’s arms.

_It is nearly time for you to decide your fate, Tetsuya Tenba no Kishu._

_Who will you be?_

_What fate will you choose?_


	17. The Lure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya and Byakuya struggle to maintain their bond.

Aizen Sousuke held the quiet and ominously still body of Tetsuya against his shoulder as Byakuya knelt next to him, his pale hands moving slowly over his cousin’s inert form and his dark eyes narrowing with concern.

“Do you know what happened to him? Why he’s like this?” asked Renji, who knelt alongside the noble.

“I can find nothing,” Byakuya reported, his face looking haunted, “It is so odd.”

“What?” asked Sousuke.

“I sense the healing wounds from before, but despite that, I can find no injury or marking that explains his current state. It’s as though his reiatsu has been completely obliterated. When my senses fall beneath the surface of him, they encounter only stillness, powerlessness, weakness. I don’t understand.”

“Well, there has to be _something_,” Renji insisted, “How else do you explain what we saw as we arrived?”

“The power that came from him,” Sousuke said softly, “had nothing of the look or feel of his own. And I saw the expression on his face as he killed those two council members. It was as though he didn’t want to do it…as though the power was not something he controlled.”

The brown-eyed hogosha turned to look at the king.

“Was this the power that you said that he had tapped into before? When he shattered the reiatsu cage?”

Yasahiro gave him a guarded look.

“In part,” he said softly, “but something has happened. Because even since he destroyed the cage, the nature of his power has changed…has changed, or has been altered.”

“That could explain what I felt before,” Byakuya said, studying Tetsuya’s troubled expression. I dreamed that my cousin’s family crest disintegrated…and that he became a hollow.”

“That’s damned chilling,” muttered Renji, “considering that the power we saw him use was black. We all felt how cold it was.”

“But he doesn’t have the reiatsu of a hollow,” commented Aizen, “He hasn’t any reiatsu…none at all.”

His hands moved to bare the unconscious man’s chest.

“And nowhere on his body is any sign of a hollow hole.”

He looked back at Yasahiro.

“Your majesty,” he said softly, “Can you explain this?”

The spirit king paused, his lips frowning as he mulled over how much to say.

“Think of what we sensed,” suggested the monarch, “the things that fell away. All of them were things of the light…his connection to the noble family Kuchiki, his bond with his zanpakutou, and the sacred bond of the Tenba no Kishu, with me.”

“And the power he uses is no longer light in nature,” whispered Byakuya, “but dark.”

“All creatures have the power to choose the amount of light or darkness that marks them. It is this choice that someone is attempting to steal away from Tetsuya. If we…”

He broke off as Tetsuya stirred softly in Sousuke’s arms. His blue eyes opened and fastened on his lover.

“He said that you would be there for me,” Tetsuya whispered, “and you are here.”

A shaking hand rose to touch Sousuke’s smiling face.

“He said that your strength would never fail me,” he went on, “and even as everything else falls away, I still feel that strength…Sousuke.”

The spirit king’s eyes glinted softly and he smiled at Tetsuya.

“I will always speak the truth to you, Tetsuya,” he said softly, “though there will be times that I must choose to say nothing. When the king’s hand moves, the freedom to choose ends and fate is altered. Always, a king bears that weight of responsibility.”

Tetsuya’s eyes blinked slowly as his mind registered the words. He nodded, but his eyes remained lowered.

“How do you feel?” asked Sousuke.

Tetsuya managed a weary smile and sat up.

“As though I should have listened to my lover when he told me to stay put.”

Aizen nodded, smiling affectionately and let out a soft huff of amusement.

“Kuchiki Tetsuya, when have you_ ever _managed to stay put when I suggested you should.”

“Battle instincts, Sousuke. That is what moves me to act rather than remain in place,” Tetsuya sighed, “I know everything about strategy and how to manage an enemy, but I don’t know what to do with an enemy that is already inside my defenses.”

“Stand firm,” said Byakuya, slipping an arm around his shoulders, “be mindful of your exact position, and do not hesitate if there is an opening.”

Tetsuya looked up, but did not meet his cousin’s eyes directly.

“Byakuya-sama should not be speaking to me or looking into my eyes. For all intents and purposes, Kuchiki Tetsuya has ceased to exist. I know you felt it.”

Byakuya took Tetsuya’s face in his hands and forced his cousin’s eyes to his.

“_Kuchiki_ Tetsuya,” he said firmly, “No act of council, nor anything in the three worlds could make me forget my kinship with you.”

“Byakuya-sama,” Tetsuya said, trying to look away, “The brotherhood is broken. It is disgraceful for you to consort with the likes of me. I am beneath you.”

Byakuya’s hands tightened and Tetsuya froze.

“I have always loved you…since that first day, Tetsuya. There is much more than a family crest between us, and even as the brotherhood shatters, we are still connected by that day.”

Tetsuya let out a long, soft breath, remembering.

_“Come out!” a boy’s voice ordered, “Come out and fight!”_

_Kido blasts struck the ground near where he crouched, watching as his full-noble cousins searched the rock-strewn field for him. _

_“Come on out, half-breed!” called the biggest of the five youths following him, “Unless you are a coward! Are you a coward, half-breed? You got you daddy’s pretty face, but your mama’s quivering heart?”_

_“BASTARD!” Tetsuya shouted, launching himself out from behind the rocks and loosing a volley of kido, “How DARE you speak of my parents that way!”_

_He kicked the first boy in the stomach, knocking him backwards then turned and threw himself on the boy who had spoken ill of his parents. The two exchanged a flurry of blows, then the four other boys dragged Tetsuya to his feet and two held him in place as the biggest boy brushed the blood from one pale cheek and grinned wickedly._

_“You’re weak, half-blood,” he growled softly, “but we know what to do to make a weakling stronger.”_

_He moved in close, grabbing his younger cousin by the hair and dragging his head back. He looked down into Tetsuya’s blazing, blue eyes, then struck him hard across the face._

_“That’s for speaking so rudely to me,” he said, stepping back, “And this will be for disgracing our family with your presence…though maybe I should be kicking the snot out of your peasant-loving bastard father, ne half-blood?”_

_“Damn you, Kanaye!” screamed Tetsuya, his reiatsu flaring around him and throwing the other four boys off their feet._

_He swept towards his cousin as the other boys rolled to their feet and raced back to capture him again, just short of Kanaye. The four brought him to the ground at his biggest cousin’s feet. Kanaye looked down at him with hate-filled eyes._

_“Warm him up for me,” he said, smiling and stepping back._

_Two of the boys dragged Tetsuya to his feet and held him tightly as the other two struck him with fists and feet until the boy’s legs buckled and he had to be held up. Blood ran down his face and body as Kanaye motioned for the others to stop, and stepped forward. He glared down at Tetsuya’s slumped form for a moment._

_“Let him go,” he said quietly._

_The boys released Tetsuya and backed away as he dropped to his knees, his chest heaving and his long, black hair obscuring his bloodied face._

_“This is the way it should be,” he told Tetsuya, “Trash like you should bow at our feet. You shouldn’t be allowed to look us in…”_

_He broke off as Tetsuya landed a sudden blow to his groin, sending the bigger youth crashing to the ground and screaming in pain._

_“Kill him! Kill the bastard! How dare you…!”_

_Kido fire erupted from the hands of the other four boys. Tetsuya dropped to one knee, raising his reiatsu enough to ward off the blow, then launching himself at them, knowing he wouldn’t be able to escape by running. Power flared around their hands as they struck each other. Tetsuya dropped on of the boys, but the other three closed in and rained fists and kido down on him. He felt Kanaye’s approach and heard the deadly rage in his cousin’s voice._

_“Hold him still.”_

_Tetsuya held his breath as Kanaye’s eyes met his._

_“I’m going to kill him,” he said to the three who held Tetsuya, “We are all going to say that he attacked us…that he used killing power against us, and that we were forced to kill him. Any one of you who even thinks of telling will join him in death.”_

_“Coward!” Tetsuya hissed, “You are a liar and a coward, both, Kanaye!”_

_“You dare to insult my honor, half-blood?” said Kanaye, his sword hissing as it left its sheath, “I’ll cut out your insolent tongue!”_

_He charged at the restrained boy, his sword in position to strike. Tetsuya’s eyes went wide and his breath left him as someone…another boy flew over his head and came down between them. Blue fire erupted from his hands, throwing Kanaye to the ground. Then, the tall boy turned and glared at the boys who held Tetsuya._

_“Release him, now!”_

_The boys gasped and let go of Tetsuya. Tetsuya’s legs shook beneath him, but despite swaying for a moment, he remained on his feet, his eyes fixed on the youth who stood in front of him._

_“Byakuya-sama!” he breathed, his head bowing respectfully._

_Byakuya smiled briefly and nodded at him, then noticed the four younger boys attempting to slip away._

_“Come here,” he ordered them, freezing them in their tracks._

_The boys looked at each other fearfully, then returned to where Byakuya and Tetsuya stood. Byakuya waited as Kanaye rose and came to stand in front of them._

_“Is there a problem here?” the heir asked sternly._

_Tetsuya’s eyes dropped and he remained silent. Kanaye met Byakuya’s eyes fearlessly._

_“He attacked us.”_

_“This one boy?” Byakuya said, his voice laced with sarcasm, “and it took five of you to…”_

_“He attacked from the rocks and used stealth and kido,” Kanaye went on, glaring meaningfully at the other boys._

_“I see,” said Byakuya, frowning at Tetsuya, “Truly you are determined, attacking five boys that way. I would say, a bit reckless.”_

_He thought for a moment, then nodded._

_“Tetsuya, that’s your name, ne?”_

_Tetsuya nodded._

_“Tetsuya, perhaps you haven’t learned yet that when you have differences with others, if you must fight, you should do so honorably.”_

_“B-byakuya-sama?” Tetsuya said questioningly._

_“Look at me, Tetsuya,” Byakuya said reprovingly, “You have differences with these boys, and you will work them out…but you will do so honorably…one by one…as I watch.”_

_Tetsuya’s blue eyes widened in surprise, then rose and tentatively met Byakuya’s. Byakuya smiled at the gratified look his younger cousin gave him, and stepped back._

_Tetsuya fought them one by one, carefully using only the force necessary to drop them, then stopping as Byakuya nodded in approval and the next stepped forward. He saved Kanaye for last, his eye catching his noble cousin’s several times as he fought the others._

_Kanaye took his place opposite Tetsuya, smiling inwardly at the tattered, bloodied boy who faced him. He flash stepped forward, meaning to tackle the unsteady youth, but found himself falling over an extended leg, then taking a staggering blow to his back. Biting back hissed epithets, he came to his feet, only to be taken off of them again by a savage kick. Hands and feet flew as the two boys exchanged blows, and slowly Kanaye gained the upper hand. He could feel the weariness in Tetsuya’s body and took full advantage, pressing forward and striking him at blinding speed. Tetsuya absorbed blow after blow, his legs shaking beneath him, and Kanaye’s wicked smile igniting the fury inside him._

_“Stand firm,” said Byakuya’s voice in his mind, “Be mindful of your exact position and do not hesitate if there is an opening.”_

_He caught his cousin’s eye for a moment as Kanaye’s fists and feet continued to fly at him, wondering if what he had heard could have really come from…_

_Kanaye drew back to deal him a devastating blow, and Tetsuya read a small opportunity. Recklessly abandoning his defensive pose, he threw himself into Kanaye, forcing the older boy to the ground and bringing a blood-covered forearm to his throat. He raised his other hand and paused._

_“Do you yield?” he hissed._

_Kanaye threw him off and started to rise, only to be tackled again and have his head slammed against the unforgiving ground._

_“Do you yield?” Tetsuya cried._

_Kido exploded from the older boy’s hands, throwing Tetsuya off of him and sending him crashing to the ground. Kanaye surged to his feet and started to fall on his cousin, but his eyes lit with surprise and fear as kido fired from Tetsuya’s hands and threw him back. Kanaye tried to rise, but found himself unable and fell back, groaning. Tetsuya rose onto his hands and knees and looked up at Byakuya questioningly. Byakuya shook his head._

_“You wanted to fight,” he said quietly, “and I have not heard your opponent yield, Tetsuya. Go on…if you can.”_

_Tetsuya took a dragging breath and crawled onto Kanaye’s shaking body, He knelt over his fallen cousin and raised a flaring blue kido ball._

_“Do you yield, now?” he asked in a shaking voice._

_“Not to you, half-blood!” Kanaye snarled, “Never to a disgrace like you!”_

_Byakuya’s lips tightened._

_“He insulted your honor,” the heir said to Tetsuya, “What will you do?”_

_Tetsuya glared down into Kanaye’s angry eyes, raising his reiatsu until the ground shook around them. His hand fell, and he watched Kanaye’s eyes widen into fear, then pulled back on his power and struck him only hard enough to leave him unconscious. He dragged himself away from Kanaye and remained on his knees in front of Byakuya, his chest heaving and his head swimming._

_“Do you understand why I had you fight them? Why I didn’t involve myself, except to make the fight fair?”_

_Tetsuya blinked questioningly, brushing the tangled hair out of his eyes with a bleeding hand._

_“Byakuya-sama?” he queried softly._

_Byakuya moved forward and knelt in front of Tetsuya, then began to heal his injuries. Tetsuya flinched once or twice, but remained quiet and calm as he was healed._

_“I had you fight them, because just stopping the fight wouldn’t have been enough.”_

_He sighed softly, his hand brushing his cousin’s cheek as he continued to heal him._

_“You are a half-blood, Tetsuya, and there will always be those who will look down on you for that. You must be able to stand up for yourself.”_

_He paused and squeezed his cousin’s still-trembling hand._

_“And you must trust your leader to make certain that when the others overstep the boundaries of our laws, that I will make certain there is justice for you.”_

_Tetsuya met his eyes warily, and nodded._

_“So, Tetsuya, am I your leader?”_

_“Hai, Byakuya-sama.”_

_“And do you trust your leader?”_

_“With my life, Byakuya-sama.”_

_“Good,” Byakuya said, nodding, “Then trust me on this. You have a great fighting spirit, Tetsuya…and you are growing in power every day. You will be a strong shinigami, and I need someone like you…someone with a strong heart and conscience to balance the ones like these. I don’t believe in looking down on someone because of his blood. And when I become leader, I want you at my side to show everyone that heart and strength and deep loyalty to the family are more important. Will you help me?”_

_Tetsuya looked into his cousin’s dark gray eyes, smiling and nodding._

_“Good,” Byakuya said quietly, climbing to his feet and bringing Tetsuya up with him, “Come Tetsuya, we’re finished here.”_

_Tetsuya took a step forward, then collapsed into Byakuya’s opened arms._

Byakuya smiled and looked deeply into his cousin’s blue eyes.

“I cannot return the crest until we end this conflict and order is restored to the clan, but for the duration of this, may I count on your support, Tetsuya?”

“Of course,” Tetsuya said, nodding, “but Byakuya-sama, they suspect you of being involved in all of this…”

“Do not call me that,” Byakuya said, shaking his head, “I am not your leader, right now, Tetsuya, nor even your cousin. I am your friend. Call me by name.”

Tetsuya hesitated for a moment, his eyes blinking back sudden tears. Then he nodded again and sank into Byakuya’s embrace.

“And do not worry about what the council did. Once we deal with all of this, we will return together and set them straight…just as we always have.”

“Of course, Byakuya,” Tetsuya whispered, closing his eyes.

But something inside told him that no matter what the outcome, their bond had been irrevocably changed.


	18. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya begins to despair as his inner darkness threatens and fears of betrayal loom.

Renji glanced briefly over to where Tetsuya still rested in Aizen Sousuke’s arm, his eyes closed and his face deathly pale. He shook his head and joined Byakuya and Yasahiro, where they knelt in the corner of the cage. He sighed softly, listening absently as the two conferred in quiet tones about Tetsuya’s current state.

“I wonder at what I felt when I probed his spirit centers,” Byakuya said, looking briefly at his cousin, then back at the king, “They appear normal, but nothing is flowing through them.”

“So someone tampered with them?” Renji queried, “But Byakuya, we _saw_ the power that came out of him! It was dark, but…”

“It couldn’t have come out of his spirit centers,” Byakuya said, resolutely, “There would be some trace of it left behind, but I sensed nothing.”

“Huh…” Renji mused, “If it was the old days and we were up against Aizen Sousuke, I would think that it was an illusion.”

He broke off at the glimmer of sudden recognition in Yasahiro’s eyes.

“What is it?” he asked, frowning, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” said the king, weighing his words carefully, “but I think you may be right. Aizen Sousuke’s zanpakutou was special, but it is possible that another zanpakutou or person has a similar ability. If you feel there is an illusion, there might well be one.”

“So…his powers are there, but only look as though they have been removed,” suggested Byakuya.

“And maybe not just his powers,” said Renji, “Maybe his links with his zanpakutou and with Arashi are still there. We just can’t sense them.”

“It is possible,” acknowledged the king.

“But what do we do about it?” asked Renji, “Even if you know an illusion is there, it doesn’t make you able to see through it. We found that out with Kyoka Suigetsu.”

“Renji is right. Tetsuya may be able to break through the illusion, if it is there, but it may be difficult to do so,” said Byakuya.

“Perhaps if you leave Sousuke and Tetsuya with me, and the two of you attempt to locate the two hollows, I can assist Tetsuya in regaining his powers,” suggested Yasahiro.

“My apologies,” said Sousuke quietly from where he sat with Tetsuya, “but I bear responsibility for the state my former comrades are in, and I will need to be the one to locate them. Perhaps we can end this situation peacefully.”

Renji frowned and bit his lip.

“I kinda see his point. It would be good if he could try reasoning with them.”

“It is not likely to work,” Byakuya said, shaking his head, “but battle should, I think, be a last resort.”

“I agree,” said the king, his eyes troubled.

“What is it?” asked Byakuya, “What is wrong?”

Yasahiro sighed softly.

“My inner vision is obscured by this place,” he admitted, “I am uncertain about many things.”

Byakuya and Renji smiled at him affectionately.

“You will be safe here,” Byakuya assured him, “and you can watch over Tetsuya and help him to work at regaining his powers.”

“Perhaps,” the king said, blinking slowly, “but I have an odd feeling.”

“Would you like me to stay with you?” asked Byakuya, “Renji could go ahead with Sousuke and search for the hollows.”

Yasahiro glanced at Tetsuya, then back at Byakuya.

“No,” he said, shaking his head, “No, I will be all right, here with Tetsuya.”

“Hey,” said Renji, “I’ll stay with you. I think Byakuya and Sousuke can handle whatever those two hollows can dish out. I’d just be in the way.”

“Renji…” said Byakuya reprovingly.

“Arigato,” said Yasahiro, that uncertainty creeping back into his eyes, “I could use your help assisting Tetsuya.”

“Then it’s settled,” Renji said, nodding, “We’ll stay and you two can go find those guys.”

“If you’re sure,” Byakuya said, noting Yasahiro’s discomfort.

“I am not sure of much right now,” the king said softly, “but I am comforted by the presence of my bearers. Again, I thank you.”

They fell silent as Sousuke turned Tetsuya over to Renji.

“Sousuke…” whispered Tetsuya, opening his eyes and taking hold of his lover’s arm, “Sousuke, where are you going?”

“I must find the others,” the brown-eyed hogosha said, touching Tetsuya’s face gently, “And I ask that you please stay here with the king. Please…do not leave.”

Tetsuya gazed into his eyes with a wounded expression, then he settled against Renji and closed his eyes again.

“I am useless to you anyway,” he said softly, “I will stay here.”

“Tetsuya,” Aizen whispered, touching his shoulder, but getting no response.

He sighed resignedly and joined Byakuya at the entrance to the reiatsu cage. He looked back at his troubled lover one last time, then followed Byakuya out into the fortress.

Renji held Tetsuya against his shoulder and looked back at Yasahiro, who seemed abnormally quiet following Aizen and Byakuya’s departure. He caught the king’s eye and smiled encouragingly.

“It’s not easy, huh,” he said, sympathetically, “being king of the three worlds, ne?”

“Sometimes it is the greatest of pleasures,” Yasahiro said distantly, “and sometimes it is the heaviest of weights.”

“That’s why you have us,” Renji said solemnly, “Byakuya and I made you. We are here for you. Maybe we can’t solve everything, but we can listen…and we can commiserate when there’s nothing else we can do. We put all of our love and strength, everything we are into making you. I know we’ll be all right…all of us.”

Yasahiro gazed at him quietly for a moment, then his eyes strayed to Tetsuya and darkened with worry again.

“I believe that too,” he said, not quite feeling it, but needing to say the words anyway, “but there is much darkness around us, much uncertainty…much to be decided.”

“Yeah,” said Renji, letting out a soft huff of air, “It comes with the territory. We’ll stick together. We’ll be all right.”

Yasahiro nodded silently and rested with his back against the wall of the cage. Across from him, Tetsuya’s eyes opened, found the king’s resting form, then closed again. Yasahiro shivered, though the eyes that sought him were still those of his Tenba no Kishu.

_Those eyes will change, and when they do, our fates will be upon us…_

XXXXXXXXXX

“Do you sense them?” Byakuya asked, looking up at the brown-eyed hogosha as they reached the exit of the maze, “I seem to feel their presence in the tower.”

Aizen nodded and looked more closely at the noble.

“Are you sure that you wish to accompany me there? I am sure that your unpleasant memories of this place are likely to become stronger if we go there.”

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment as flashes of memory replayed in his mind.

_"Renji," Tetsuya's voice said warningly, "Let go of him…now."_

_"No," Renji said firmly, "I don't care what he looks like. It's still him."_

_"He's a wraith. You can see that."_

_Byakuya felt fear at his cousin's words. Renji continued to hold him, stroking his hair and speaking to him in a calm voice. He didn't want Renji to go, but he could feel the wraith returning._

_"He's coming back," he whispered, "but I don't want you to go…"_

_"I won't," whispered Renji in an oddly distant voice, "I won't leave you."_

_"Renji, you have to let go of him," said Tetsuya, "Renji, we have to get out of sight. We don't the wraith to…"_

_Byakuya realized suddenly that he had let go of Renji and flash stepped away. He was standing in front of his cousin…He heard a sharp gasp and he could feel his cousin falling. He smelled the scent of blood on his claws._

_"Byakuya, stop!" Renji cried._

_He froze, trying to make sense of what he had done. He backed away from his cousin._

_"Byakuya?" Renji whispered, tears in his voice, "Why did you do that? Why?"_

_He backed away as Renji moved toward him._

_"Stay back," he warned Renji, "I don't know what's happening. Something is wrong…something…"_

_He felt a cold arm settle around his waist, sending ice shooting through his veins._

_"Let go," he moaned, trying to pull free, "Let me go…"_

_"Let him go, you freak!" Renji cried._

_Byakuya heard a weapon slide free. He felt himself move, but realized that he had lost control somehow._

_"Abarai Renji," the dark wraith hissed softly, "I see it didn't take you long to find him…but you see now that it is futile to try to free him. He attacked you…and he will do it again if you try to take him."_

_A hand slid under his chin, lifting it._

_"Look…see what he is now? He is a wraith…like me."_

_"Damn you! He is nothing like you! You've done something to…"_

_"I made him into a wraith so he could help me to steal the Spirit King's power and come to life as the Hollow King. He belongs to me now, because I am the only one who can feed him. Without me, Byakuya will die…"_

_Byakuya twisted in his arms and slashed at him, sending up a spray of blood. He tore away and staggered in the direction of Renji's reiatsu. He caught his breath sharply as he felt Renji's fear and realized._

_Kami! He's afraid of…me…_

_"Come, my Byakuya," called the wraith, "You see now that he doesn't trust you anymore. He won't help you. Come."_

_Byakuya stood still, tears breaking free and running down his face._

_He's…afraid of me…and he should be…_

_The dark wraith's arm wrapped around his waist, protectively._

_"Come, my Byakuya. You're shaking. You need to feed now."_

_"Renji?" Byakuya whispered._

_He could feel the brown eyes turn in his direction. He felt the uncertainty._

_"Renji…" he whispered._

Byakuya met Aizen Sousuke’s eyes calmly.

“The memories are difficult, but I am not going to leave you to face those two alone.”

He paused for a moment, slipping into the past again.

_Byakuya nodded and turned his head to meet the eyes of the one leaning over him. As the man's face registered in his mind, his eyes went wide and he tried to pull away. Aizen paused in his healing and simply looked up at the king questioningly._

_"Byakuya," the king said quietly, "This man has been at your side, helping you since you came to this place. He has done so at my request."_

_"But…he is…" Byakuya whispered._

_"I know what your eyes are telling you, but I want you to remember this man's behavior since you arrived. Has he once harmed you or shown any sign of evil intent?"_

_Byakuya stared for a moment, then slowly shook his head._

_"He has only healed and helped me," he admitted softly._

_"And look at his behavior now. Even now, he is healing you. You may not realize this, but he is the only reason that you and the dark wraith live."_

_Byakuya's brow furrowed._

_"He is not affected by the hypnotic power…and our reiatsu did not destroy him when it went out of control. Why is this?"_

_"Why, indeed?" the king said, smiling, "You must investigate this together. Find the answers…find yourselves."_

_Byakuya looked up at the man in front of him, studying the long brown hair, the contemplative brown eyes, the questioning expression. He moved closer and knelt in front of him. Aizen looked back quietly, saying nothing. A soft white hand reached up and touched his throat. Aizen caught his breath sharply._

_"Why did you do that?" he asked, his hand reaching up to touch the area as his voice returned, "You know that any use of your powers will steal power from the developing king."  
Byakuya looked deeply into the brown eyes._

_"He took your voice," the wraith whispered, "I gave it back."_

_"You see," the king said to Byakuya, "Despite everything that has tried to steal you away from yourself, deep down, you are still guided by your heart. Keep it alive within you and the ritual cannot be completed."_

_"But…I attacked my own cousin…" Byakuya said, frowning, "I am a monster."_

_The king shook his head._

_"You are no monster. You have been infected with the same evil that has taken the mind of the Interim King. As long as you allow your heart to guide you and you fight those impulses, you cannot become a Hollow Lord."_

_"I don't understand. I thought that the dark wraith said…"_

_"The dark wraith does not understand who he is. His plans will fail because of this…but only if the two of you are successful."_

_He looked at Aizen Sousuke._

_"You must explore who you were…and you must continue to comfort and protect Byakuya. And when the time comes…when you know the whole of who you are, the means to defeat the dark wraith will come to you."_

_He turned his head to gaze at Byakuya._

_You must return to the dark wraith and let him believe that you are content to continue the ritual."_

_The red eyes closed in despair._

_"Byakuya," the king said quietly, "I know this is difficult for you…but we are close to defeating the dark wraith. When he falls, Renji will be there to free you. You must proceed with a strong, resolved heart…or we will lose you. I need you to live. You are one of the reasons that all of us are fighting so hard right now. You are the reason that Renji will not give up, why Aizen Sousuke has hope, why the Interim King can be saved, and why I am here to fight this battle. If any one of us fails…we will all die. Promise me, then, that you will not give up, no matter how difficult this becomes."_

_Byakuya stared into the eyes of the Spirit King and felt calm return to his heart. He bowed his head slightly and nodded._

_"I will not let my heart fail me," he promised._

_The king nodded in return._

_"Good…then we are ready. Go now. Return Byakuya to the tower."_

_Aizen stood and offered his hand to Byakuya. Very slowly, the white wraith accepted the extended hand and let himself be brought to his feet. They took a last look at the still-bound king and left the room._

Byakuya’s eyes cleared and met Aizen’s meaningfully.

“You comforted and cared for me during a time when I doubted I would ever leave this place alive…when my life was taken and I became one of the undead…nearly a hollow. I will not forget how you helped me, and the fact that it was you who destroyed the dark wraith before he could become the hollow king. And you didn’t just save me, but Yasahiro-sama, Renji and Tetsuya as well. It is right for me to attend to your protection as you confront your past.”

Sousuke met the noble’s eyes with gratitude

“Thank you, Byakuya,” he said quietly, “I am grateful.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya shifted in Renji’s arms and slowly sat up. He tested his strength briefly, stretching his arms and legs, then standing.

“Take it easy,” said Renji, ”Take it slow. I don’t know what happened before we found you, but it’s obvious you took some damage.”

“Arigato, Renji,” Tetsuya said gratefully, “I think I will heed your wise advice. But I need to talk to his majesty.”

Renji nodded and remained seated as Tetsuya crossed the room and knelt in front of the king.

“My lord,” he said softly.

“Tetsuya,” the king replied, meeting his eyes calmly, “I imagine you have many questions.”

“I have many,” the blue-eyed noble said, bowing his head for a moment, “but I will ask you only one.”

He raised his eyes again and Yasahiro, felt a jolt of sadness at the devastation in them.

“Is it as Yuudai said, when he came to me?” Tetsuya whispered, “Did you keep me close to you…and did you lure me here so that you could imprison me with him?”


	19. Aratani's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Endgame approaches

Byakuya followed Aizen Sousuke out of the maze and the two approached the ladder that led up to the tower. As the brown-eyed hogosha climbed upward, his thoughts strayed to the last time he had been there as the nemesis of the king.

_“The way_ _to the palace is opened and there is nothing now to stop us from reaching the king. All we have worked for is about to come to pass. And as it does, we will all find our destiny. Tonight, we will stand over their fallen bodies and drink to the future together.”_

He shivered softly inside, remembering their faces as they had looked as the three stood at the entrance to the King’s Gardens, then the shock that lit those faces as he turned on them and betrayed them, as he had everyone else.

“_Only one will stand at the top and look down_,” he whispered, remembering the words he had spoken as they fell to his blade, “_And that one will be me. Thank you, my misguided friends. You have made my way much easier. You have my deepest appreciation for your efforts._”

It was no wonder, he thought, that they hated him. He thoroughly deserved their hatred. He might not be that secretive, manipulative, scheming bastard anymore, but he had been that to them. They didn’t know anything different, so they would not trust his words. But he knew what to do to convince them. Yasahiro had explained the ability to him, and if he could get close enough before they attacked him, he could invoke his power and give them back what he had taken. But even that was only the first step. There was so much more to his redemption…

His sole consolation for his efforts lay behind him, enclosed in the safety of a reiatsu cage and quietly recovering. He pictured Tetsuya’s face and thought back to the not-so-distant past…to the moments when he came to the realization that, only just being returned to life, he had already fallen in love. He hadn’t intended to. He hadn’t known there could be anyone who could see past who he had been and love him.

But Kuchiki Tetsuya loved him…

_"Tetsuya…"_

_The noble's eyes widened and his face went ghostly pale. He convulsed sharply and bit back a cry of pain. His body shook and he fell back in Aizen's arms, moaning fitfully, gasping for breath. The short, pained gasps rose into heart rending screams. Other more ghostly screams joined his and black fire erupted from his body. Tetsuya gave a final hard scream of terror and pain, then fell back…too still…too quiet…too pale…and not breathing._

_Smoke and black fire poured out of his body and with a moan of impatience, a dark form began to emerge. He heard Kyoka Suigetsu screaming in his mind and backed away on hands and knees, slowly coming to his feet as the other completed his exit from the noble's body and leaned over him, reaching down to close his eyes._

_He looked up at Aizen with pity._

_"It's a shame…but perhaps it's for the best. He was too pure…too innocent to be a Hollow Lord."_

_The Hollow King smiled at Aizen's pained expression._

_"He called for you…and by the end he was screaming your name…"_

_"Shut up…SHUT UP!" screamed Aizen, "I'll kill you for laying hands on him!"_

_The Hollow King laughed._

_"Kill me? Go ahead and try…You can't kill me and you know it, Aizen Sousuke…your shikai, ban kai, kido and all of your tricks can't bring him back…and why are you so focused on him?" laughed the sarcastic voice, "weren't you doing this to save your king?"_

_Aizen stood frozen, staring at Tetsuya's too still form._

_"Who was he to you?" the Hollow King asked, "Was he your friend? Or was it beginning to feel like more than that?"_

#  _XXX_

_Tetsuya tasted blood in his mouth and felt the sharp, throbbing pain rising in his side and placed a hand over the torn cloth of his shihakushou, pressing down to staunch the flow of blood. He forced himself to hands and knees, then pushed himself to his feet and picked up the King's Prism. Staggering slightly, he walked out into the center of the room, his eyes scanning the area warily. Nearly everything on the room had been incinerated, and the burning on his skin told him that he hadn't entirely escaped the heat and flames. Bits of debris lay everywhere. He spotted the broken pieces of the dark Kyoka Suigetsu…then he nearly fell over the fallen form of Aizen Sousuke. He dropped to his knees, his body nearly recoiling with the impact. He pulled the battered shinigami close and gazed down into the warm brown eyes._

_"Sousuke," he said breathlessly._

_"Kuchiki Tetsuya," Aizen said softly, "do you have a problem understanding the words, 'Stay put?'"_

_"Only when the tactics of battle require a different approach. My move made sense in the context of what was happening. It was a logical choice."_

_"It was an emotional one as well, I think," Aizen whispered, wincing as he moved to sit up, "But I can't hold it against you, since if you hadn't done as you did, I might well have failed…and I would have had to watch you die."_

_"Again," Tetsuya whispered, remembering the wraith's taunt._

_Aizen's eyes widened._

_"You…?"_

_"The wraith said you would have to watch me die again…and while I don't remember dying, I assume that it has something to do with the power you rediscovered when you connected with your blade."_

_The dark brown eyes took on a haunted look._

_"Don't tell me," Tetsuya said quickly, "The truth is written in your eyes. I will simply be grateful that whatever happened was undone. But, let's leave that for now. I need to see to your wounds."_

_"Don't worry," Aizen said quietly, seeing the concern in the other's expression, "The attack was so strong that I knew this would happen. My physical form has been damaged beyond healing, but I am a light-being. I won't die, but will merely be pulled into the prism. When I am, the prism will turn black and you will have only until it regains its multi-colored state to return it to the palace and invoke its power to restore all of us. I am going to use the last of my reiatsu to strengthen you…and when you go down into the maze, place your hand on the prism and I will guide you through its twists and turns. It is time for you to play your role, Kuchiki Tetsuya. You hold all of our lives in your hands now."_

_He placed his hands on either side of the noble's face and leaned forward, closing the distance between them and releasing the last of his reiatsu as their lips met. Tetsuya closed his arms around Aizen's fading form, holding their trembling bodies together as the reiatsu flowed out of the other and into him. Aizen's body began to glow a bright golden color, then slowly started to fade._

_"You're going to succeed in this, Tetsuya," he whispered against the noble's lips, "Go now…run…"_

“How were you able to love me?” Aizen whispered, remembering, “How…Tetsuya?”

_Tetsuya opened the door to his room, stepped inside and closed and locked it behind him, unsurprised at finding Aizen Sousuke sitting up, rested against the pillows, waiting for him. He stood silently, watching the dark, intelligent eyes that rose and fastened on his._

_"So," Aizen said softly, "have you decided then…Kuchiki Tetsuya?"_

_The noble met his eyes without hesitation._

_"There was never any decision to be made," he said quietly, "The decision was made some time ago…amidst our battles and struggles. Our common desire to see evil vanquished cast our steps in stone as we moved and locked us into this future. All I sought to do was to be certain that I did not take my next steps lightly, but more honestly, and with purpose."_

_Aizen rose and walked slowly toward him, his partly opened yukata revealing the lovely, sloping lines of shoulders and chest, the hint of what lay lower. Tetsuya swallowed hard and tried to breathe normally as the soft, pleasant scent of him drifted over his senses. He was trembling very softly again…not at all in fear, but in anticipation. He was close…and moving closer…intoxicatingly closer. The noble's lips parted and released a breath._

_A fine, slim hand slipped beneath his chin and raised his eyes to meet the other's. He gazed down at Tetsuya with nearly painful intensity, testing the heart that beat beneath the noble's pale breast. Tetsuya stared back at him, unwavering, even as the spiritual pressure rose around him. Soft lips hovered near his ear, heated breath tickling his skin and sending shivers down his spine._

_"Heedless…" whispered Aizen, "reckless…feisty…determined…unwavering…loyal…"_

_The lips brushed his throat beneath the ear and he trembled and caught his breath._

_"Strong…fiery…relentless…passionate…stubborn…wise…affectionate…" he went on, "These are the words that come to mind when I think of you, Kuchiki Tetsuya. You are all of these things and many more."_

_He brought his lips achingly close to the noble's and held them there…unbearably close. Tetsuya held perfectly still…waiting._

_"There are many things that I used to be, but who I am now is still not clear to me," he breathed against Tetsuya's lips, "So look at me…and tell me what you see."_

_Tetsuya's heart began to race._

_"I see my lover," he whispered against Aizen's lips, "powerful…intelligent, protective and good-hearted. I see you, Aizen Sousuke…and I see my future."_

_The warm lips smiled and pressed firmly against his. The other's body moved in close to his and Aizen's arms encircled him._

_"You see through all illusion," Aizen whispered, "to the very heart that rests beneath. And I tell you now that the heart you see was as untouched as you are. You are the first to push aside the illusions and to reach me. I trust that heart is safe with you and I promise that yours will always be safe with me. I swear it on my newly cleansed soul."_

_A soft hand found his and laced their fingers together. The pressure on his hand was light and inviting. His heart racing faster and threatening to burst out of his chest, he stepped forward. Aizen led him as far as the edge of the bed, then stopped and wrapped his arms around the noble, rubbing his lips against a soft earlobe._

_"Are you certain this is what you want, Tetsuya?" Aizen asked, looking deeply into the noble's dark blue eyes, "because if we choose to fall now, we will fall all of the way."_

_"Then let us fall," whispered the noble, "and pray we land softly."_

“I think we will not fall so gently this time, watashi no koi, but I will come back to you. I promise.

The fingers of one hand strayed to brush the hilt of Kyoka Suigetsu, then he continued up the ladder and into the tower.

The room was as it had been when the fight with the dark wraith had ended. Sousuke shivered softly as he saw the dark stains where Tetsuya’s body struck the wall and then fell to the floor as the dark wraith died. In another shadowed corner were the ruins of the bed and the place where Tetsuya had fallen as the hollow king had emerged before Kyoka Suigetsu had reversed time.

“Are you all right?” asked Byakuya, touching his shoulder and bringing him back to the present.

Aizen smiled briefly.

“I should be asking you that,” he said softly, “There are more of your ghosts here, I think than mine, ne?”

“Perhaps,” Byakuya said quietly in reply, “but I have made peace with most of them. They do not stalk me as many of yours do you, Sousuke.”

“Ah…yes,” he agreed, stepping forward.

He froze in place, staring as two pale forms appeared in front of them and the door slammed shut, blocking the way to the ladder.

“Well,” said Gin with his trademark sarcasm, “Look what the cat dragged in. Welcome home Aizen taichou!”

XXXXXXXXXX

_"My lord."_

_"Tetsuya," the king replied, meeting his eyes calmly, "I imagine you have many questions."_

_"I have many," the blue-eyed noble said, bowing his head for a moment, "but I will ask you only one."_

_He raised his eyes again and Yasahiro, felt a jolt of sadness at the devastation in them._

_"Is it as Yuudai said, when he came to me?" Tetsuya whispered, "Did you keep me close to you…and did you lure me here so that you could imprison me with him?"_

“Is that what he told you?” asked the king, “And do you believe his words, Tetsuya Tenba no Kishu? What does your heart tell you?”

Tetsuya’s eyes closed and his head bowed.

“My heart aches at the lies, my lord. I have been bound by them for so long that I do not know what to believe anymore. I look at my own reflection and I do not know myself.”

“Tetsuya,” the king whispered, “That is not true. Think back to the day we left the spirit dimension. Think of the man you saw in the reflection on the door leading to the tower launch pad. You _had_ to have seen, or the door would not have opened. And remember that you helped Arashi to see himself as the Pegasus he is!”

“I was a different person then,” Tetsuya said, gazing up at Yasahiro through dark, troubled eyes, “I can no longer feel Arashi inside…or Re-kuhime…or anything familiar. Just this dark presence…dark power…evil. Are you saying that you do not see it?”

“I am saying that it is not you. I know you, my Tenba no Kishu. And this darkness does not define you…unless you choose for it to do so.”

“You say I have a choice?” Tetsuya asked, his voice wavering, “Did I have a choice when I killed my cousins? Because as much as they wronged me, I did not want to kill them! How then do I have a choice in this?”

“You have a choice,” the king said firmly, “but you must fight for it. Remember the man who fought the dark wraith until he could no longer stand? The one who held us all in the palm of one quaking hand and brought us back safely? You are still that man. And you are still connected to those ones who mean so much to you. Come back to us, Tetsuya. Do not lower your blade yet. The fight is not over.”

Tetsuya’s eyes glistened and a tear rolled down one porcelain cheek.

“I no longer command my blade. I can no longer feel Arashi inside my heart. What have I left to fight with, my lord?”

“Tetsuya…do you remember? Where does true strength lie?”

Tetsuya stared silently through devastated eyes, but his fingers reached up and brushed against the Pegasus charm that hung about his neck.

“Yes,” Yasahiro whispered, reaching out a hand.

As his hand reached Tetsuya, golden light flashed, and Yasahiro drew back, staring. Tears streamed down the noble’s face as he gazed at the protective shield around the king.

“It is as it was with Byakuya,” Tetsuya whispered, “when he was a wraith and you told me that you could not touch him. So…that is how it is with me? You cannot touch me because of this evil inside me?”

“Byakuya defeated the evil that corrupted him,” said the king, touching his fingers to the protective shield, “and you will do the same. But you must find your strength, Tetsuya. You must believe with all of your heart that this strength will not fail you. Let me offer you something to remind you of who you are.”

“My lord?” Tetsuya breathed.

Yasahiro gestured to the Pegasus charm the noble wore.

“That charm holds more than the connection to your strength, Tetsuya. That charm belonged to the Princess Aratani…your mother. She asked me to give it to you.”

“But…that means that she is…”

“Alive, yes. Your father is alive as well. They wait for your return, Tetsuya. They have longed to reach the day when they could explain why they were forced to leave you. It was all in hope of this day coming. They feared it, of course, but you could not lay eyes upon them again until the curse was broken. You hold _everything_ inside you now. You need only to cling to who you are.”

Tetsuya brushed the tears from his face and rose.

“I understand, Yasahiro-sama,” he whispered softly.

He turned away from the king and gazed in the direction Aizen Sousuke had gone. He felt Renji approaching him and started to turn, then felt an odd wrenching inside him. Renji smiled and started to speak, but froze as Tetsuya’s eyes met his, and Renji’s widened in surprise and shock. Tetsuya followed the redhead’s gaze down to where his hand rested against Renji’s chest and dark power flashed between them. Renji’s eyes closed and he began to fall. And as he fell, Tetsuya’s eyes rose and met the spirit king’s. Yasahiro looked back fearlessly.

“So,” he said quietly, “You have decided to show yourself, Yuudai.”

“Come,” said a darker voice, issuing from Tetsuya’s body, “It is time.”

Gazing into the other’s hazy, golden eyes, Yasahiro followed.


	20. Making Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya battles for his soul.

"You are looking well, Sousuke," Gin said, smirking, "And I see you have used your illusions to finagle your way back into _some_ foolish people's good graces."

"Yes," agreed Tousen, "But perhaps it is because they have not learned that a once corrupted soul always remembers the path to its corruption...and in the case of a foolish man, repeats it."

"I have no intention of repeating my mistakes," Aizen said, stepping in front of Byakuya, "I have come here to mend them. You must allow Kuchiki Byakuya to leave."

Gin laughed softly.

"Come now," he said slyly, "You remember how I felt about those ridiculous, prideful nobles and how they looked down on us all? I am not letting him go. He will die with you."

Byakuya stepped out from behind Aizen and positioned himself at the former taichou's side.

"I will _die_ with him, you say?" Byakuya repeated, his eyes glaring, "I might remind you, Ichimaru Gin, that you were not able to kill me before, and that although you have grown in power as a hollow, my ascendance to the king's hogosha has made me stronger as well. You should listen to Sousuke. He intends to help you."

Gin's smile brightened wickedly.

"Then...you surrender, Sousuke? You will allow us to rain down the hell on you that you deserve?"

"I am a light being," said Aizen, letting the golden light rise around him, "I can restore you. I can give you back what I took. The king stands ready to issue the two of you a full pardon as you return to life. Things can be as they were before..."

"Before?" repeated Gin, tilting his head, "You mean, before you scooped out a piece of my best friend's soul? Before then?"

"I corrupted you," Aizen said, his voice still calm and soft, "I did this because I, myself had been corrupted."

"And now, you want to go back and undo what you did?" asked Tousen, his milky, blind eyes fixing on his former colleague, "You _do_ know that time moves forward, Sousuke? You cannot go back and undo the lies and deceipt."

"No," Aizen answered, "I accept that my soul was corrupted, and because of that, it will always be more vulnerable for it. But as I have driven out the poison and been cleansed and renewed, I wish to offer the king's same gift to you. You must trust me, and allow me to invoke the king's gift upon you."

Tousen's frown deepened and Gin burst into wicked laughter. Aizen and Byakuya tightened their hands on their weapons and tensed in readiness. Byakuya remained focused on Gin and Tousen, but Aizen's head turned as he suddenly sensed Tetsuya's presence, and the door blasted apart into splinters, admitting Tetsuya and the pale looking king.

"Tetsuya," he breathed.

Then, the mad, golden eyes found his, and Aizen's heart went cold inside him. Gin's laughter rose and became darkly wicked and shrill. Tousen's frown lightened.

"I see you have achieved your objective, your majesty," he said to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya's golden eyes blinked slowly and he smiled.

"Yes," he answered in a deep, malevolent voice that was clearly not his own, "My grandson's body now belongs to me."

"Where is Renji?" Byakuya demanded, "Tetsuya, what have done to...?"

"I am NOT KUCHIKI TETSUYA!" Tetsuya roared, "I am Yuudai, forgotten brother of the former king. I have been freed of the Rippoutai Utsuro and given a new body with which to assume my place as king!"

"Zetsubou," Yasahiro said calmly, "You are correct that your brother, the king, did hide you away and use you unjustly. But my bearers have ended the corrupted line after your brother realized what was happening and acted to stop it. You too, must understand that the darkness of the past must be swept away. But you and Tetsuya need not die for that to happen. You can both be cleansed and I will..."

"Do not bore me with what you will grant me, you brazen usurper! You stole the place that was rightfully MINE, after my brother and his machinations made it necessary for me to take unholy steps to protect my proper place, even costing me the life of my grandson!"

"I told you," Yasahiro repeated, fixing his golden eyes on Tetsuya, "Both you and my Tenba no Kishu can be saved!"

Tetsuya's eyes flared and dark reiatsu began to boil around him.

"I don't need _you_ to save Tetsuya or me! Tetsuya understands that you meant for him to be trapped with me in that awful crystal! He knows how you lied to him and manipulated him. That is why he allowed me to take over. You broke the poor boy's heart and he would rather die at my behest than to suffer serving another day as your protector!"

"Then, why is he still fighting you?" asked the king.

"He is not fighting," hissed Yuudai, "He is collapsed beneath my power, and will be drained slowly of life force with every moment that I possess his body. He will wither away inside me...a sad fate for a child of my own blood, but one of us must make you pay, and since he has chosen his loyalty to you over his bond with me, he must forfeit his life. You know I cannot allow him to love as my enemy."

"Will you kill Aratani and Takao as well, then?" asked the king, gazing at the pegasus pendant that still hung around Tetsuya's slender throat.

_I pray my Tenba no Kishu hears those words! Fight, Tetsuya! You must fight him!_

"They too, must die, as must all within the palace when I return. I will not allow enemies to surround me. But that will not be your concern, because you will be lost as I was when my brother imprisoned me!"

"I understand that your anger with the former king is great, but he has died, and with Tetsuya coming to his place as..."

"Enough talk!" roared Yuudai, flash stepping forward and glancing at Gin and Tousen, "_Kill the extras_, then position yourselves. I will prepare _him_."

He turned suddenly, dark reiatsu exploding from his hands and trying to wrap itself around Aizen Sousuke. Aizen flash stepped, crossing swords with Gin and narrowly avoiding a crawling rope kido, while Byakuya lunged at Tetsuya and brought him to the floor. He locked the younger man's wrists in a kido bind and held him to the floor, his eyes wide as he tried to break through to his cousin.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya, hear me!" he cried, "You have to fight! You have to fight like never before! Fight him, Tetsuya."

Yuudai roared furiously and shattered the kido on his limbs, surging up and wrapping Tetsuya's hands around Byakuya throat. Byakuya grabbed his cousin's hands, gasping for breath as the younger man's hands tightened. Byakuya struggled fitfully, amazed at the strength in Tetsuya's possessed body.

_But then, Yuudai is a transcendant being..._

His eyes started to dim, and he felt his body weaken. He looked up into Tetsuya's eyes and made his lips move in the shape of his cousin's name.

"Tetsuya..."

Tetsuya's golden eyes wavered for a moment, and Byakuya managed a gasping breath. But Tetsuya's eyes went quickly golden again and he regained his powerful grip.

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya whispered, coughing, "Tetsuya!"

His fingers found the chain at Tetsuya's throat and touched the pendant.

_Hear me, Cousin!_

An odd flash around the pendant distracted Yuudai for a moment, and Byakuya used it to tear away and strike Tetsuya's body with a powerful kido blast to force him away. Tetsuya nearly fell, but caught himself and kneeled dizzily for a moment. And in those brief seconds, Byakuya caught sight of a flutter of blue within the dangerous, golden eyes.

"Tetsuya!" he cried, still choking on the words, "I saw it! Fight harder!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Yuudai, "I TOLD YOU! HE IS CRUSHED! MY POWER IS GREATER THAN HIS!"

He took several panting breaths and composed himself.

"But enough talk. I am going to finish you, and then there will be no question!"

He met the king's eyes and smiled wickedly, then nodded to Gin and Tousen, who were holding off Aizen.

"Now," he said softly.

Byakuya and Aizen caught their breath sharply as the two produced the Rippoutai Utsuro and the King's Prism, and flash stepped to Yuudai to hand them to him.

"How did you get hold of the King's Prism?" demanded Aizen, "It..."

"I brought it with me," said Yasahiro, looking into Tetsuya's possessed eyes, "so that the heir could use it to defeat you!"

A chill went through Byakuya and Aizen as Yuudai's deep, maniacal laugh rang out of Tetsuya's body.

"The _heir_? You mean that weakling inside me? Don't make me laugh!"

Yuudai focused his power into each item and whispered the command for their release. A heavy throb of power, forced Byakuya to the corner of the room, and sent Gin, Tousen and Aizen to form points of a triangle around Yuudai and the king.

"What is this?" roared Aizen, struggling to break out of the prison of golden light that had surrounded Gin, Tousen and him at the points of the triangle, "What have you done?"

"What have I done?" Yuudai asked, smirking, "I have begun the transfer of the king's power from this stand-in to me!

"Do you have any last requests, Yasahiro?" Yuudai laughed, "No? You look shocked. You didn't expect to lose, ne?"

"I will not lose," the king said softly, "All of the cards have not been played yet."

Yuudai frowned.

"To what are you referring?" he asked. looking around, "Your Tenba no Kishu is defeated. Aizen Sousuke is being sacrificed with the two hollows as part of the power transfer, and even your light being, Byakuya cannot break through into the prism. So, who are you referring to? The red-haired man? He is probably still unconscious. And if not, there is nothing he can do as long as the power transfer is active."

"You have forgotten something," the king said softly, "Tetsuya is Tenba no Kishu...which means that there is one who can..."

The king's voice was drowned out as the broken remains of the ceiling over them shattered, and a pegasus and rider swooped downward.

"Arashi!" breathed Aizen, staring as the pegasus took aim on the triangle enclosing them and ice blade erupted from his nose and mouth.

Yuudai turned and glared up at Arashi and the red-haired man who rode him, as the transfer shield cracked and shattered around them.

"You see," the king said calmly, "Tetsuya's power has never lain completely within his body and zanpakutou. Always, there was some part of him that had to reside outwardly. That part is Arashi! He has shattered the sphere and he will break through to Tetsuya and break your hold on him!"

Arashi's hooves pounded down on the floor as he landed, and Renji leapt down off his back.

"Go on and help Tetsuya!" Renji called out, flash stepping towards Byakuya as Gin attacked Aizen with a huge cero and Tousen moved towards Byakuya threateningly.

"Renji!" cried Byakuya, "Thank kami, you're all right! I knew something had happened, but I did not know what."

"Ah, your cousin just knocked me a little loopy. That ol' fleabag horse of his found me and woke me up. Bastard blew horse snot on me...ugh!"

Byakuya managed a small smile.

"I am glad you are all right," he said.

"We can reconnect later," Renji said, blocking an incoming cero, "There's more of us now, so let's use that to our advantage! There's no room for my ban kai, so we'll have to depend on yours."

Tousen paused just short of them, raising his blade and giving a soft command. The two stared and held their weapons ready as the hollow's body took on a huge, winged bug form. A moment later, a sea of small, sharp ceros erupted from his many eyes and fired themselves, not at the shinigamis, but at Arashi, who stood facing Tetsuya, his bright blue eyes blazing and sapphire reiatsu flaming around him.

"Fleabag, look out!" Renji cried, flash stepping with Byakuya and blocking the bulk of the ceros with petal blades and swords.

Arashi flash stepped clear, but then turned and closed in on Yuudai again.

_Master..._

_Master, hear me!_

The pegasus fended of a thrust of dark reiatsu that exploded from Tetsuya's palms, then blasted his master's body with kido, throwing him backwards.

"You think _that _will be enough to defeat me?" howled Yuudai in Tetsuya's body, "You are going to DIE, you ridiculous beast!"

"I wouldn't, if I were you," the king warned him, "Tetsuya and Arashi are linked. You wouldn't want to lose the physical body you worked so hard to possess, ne?"

"SILENCE!" Yuudai screamed, striking at the king.

The dark reiatsu bounced off of the king's instant shielding, and Yuudai attacked again.

_Master! _Arashi called into Tetsuya's overwhelmed mind, _I know that he controls your body. Join with me and I can..._

Arashi felt a sudden shock of pain and gave an equine cry of distress at finding Re-kuhime buried in his chest. He staggered back, screaming in pain and snapping at the weapon, trying to pull it out.

"He will not answer you," Yuudai said, smiling as Arashi's legs weakened beneath him and shook ominously.

Arashi lowered his head, panting, as Yuudai closed in on him. Byakuya and Renji tried to flash step to the stallion's defense, but were forced back by Tousen's new wave of thin, dastardly ceros. Aizen slashed at Gin and parried, his steps carrying him slowly in Arashi's direction as Tetsuya's possessed body closed in on him.

"You thought I wouldn't attack you, because you dreamed you could connect with him," Yuudai said, extending a hand in his direction.

_Fall! Fall now, Arashi! _Tetsuya's voice whispered in the injured stallion's mind.

The pegasus gave a groaning sigh and collapsed onto the floor, his long neck stretching out and his eyes closing. Yuudai paused and nodded in approval, then raised a protective shield around the stallion.

"I only sought to stop you, so that you wouldn't interfere," he told Arashi, "I know I can't kill you without taking damage myself. But that will cease to be an issue once the power transfer is..."

He stopped mid-sentence as a flash step sounded behind him and a sword buried itself in Tetsuya's back, then burst through his midsection, making Yuudai's eyes stare down at it in surprise as Tetsuya's fingers touched the sharp tip.

"Ban kai," said Aizen's soft voice, "Seken touei, Kyouka Suigetsu."

Yuudai loosed a scream of pain that blended hauntingly with Tetsuya's as the noble's legs gave way, and he collapsed with Aizen's sword still impaling his body. Aizen wrapped his arms around Tetsuya from behind, leaving the sword sheathed in his body and whispering into his ear as Renji and Byakuya separated to brace Gin and Tousen.

"Hear me, Tetsuya," he said calmly, "My sword will not hurt you. The command I gave has provided a doorway into a place where you can confront the one who possesses you. You can use all of your strength...all of your powers. He cannot hold them back as he did before! Fight, Tetsuya. Fight him with everything you have! You must win this battle, or we are all lost!"

Tetsuya's eyes flickered, and the blue and gold mingled together as he settled against Aizen and allowed his body to be held.

_Thank you, Sousuke_, the noble's voice whispered in his mind, _Thank you for freeing me to fight him!_

"It is going to be all right, watashi no koi," whispered Aizen, touching Tetsuya's hair lightly, "Just as you saw me through my battle with the dark wraith, so will I see you through the battle against the corrupted soul of Zetsubou!"

As the fighting raged on around him, Aizen held Tetsuya against him, watching the shifts of power as the battle raged for control of his lover's body.

"You will win," Aizen whispered, "I believe in you, Tetsuya. You will not fail with everything riding on this!"


	21. Death of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya faces his fate.

Yasahiro watched as Tetsuya relaxed against Aizen's shoulder and sank down into the reflected world of his lover's bankai. His eye fell to the glowing Rippoutai Utsuro and the King's Prism, which rested near Tetsuya's limp hands.

_I must be prepared when he emerges. Should Yuudai defeat Tetsuya, I will have but a moment while he is crossing over to lock him away..._

He moved to kneel in front of Aizen, and met the light being's eyes reassuringly.

"You have done well, Aizen Sousuke," he assured the man, "Tetsuya is strong enough now to defeat Yuudai. He only needs to open his heart to who he truly is, to fully gather and use his birthright powers."

"I understand," said Aizen, resting his face against his lover's, "And I believe in him."

"I do also," said the king, "And that is why I am going to entrust myself to him completely."

He gazed down at the King's Prism.

"I am going to place myself within the prism now...to await the outcome of Tetsuya's battle. When that battle ends and the victor is decided, you must make sure that the prism safely reaches the palace. Whatever happens, that must be your first responsibility. Assuming Tetsuya is successful, he will still need my help for what comes after. So, take the prism first to the palace, then do as your heart tells you after that.”

Aizen nodded.

“I will see that you return to the palace safely,” he promised.

“Once that is done, both you and I will be able to focus our attention on assisting Tetsuya. I think you understand that Tetsuya has great potential, but like every young talent, he must face his demons and be allowed to grow into what he may be.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Aizen said solemnly, gazing down at Tetsuya’s tormented face, “I just wish that I could be there with him.”

The king placed his hand on Aizen’s shoulder and gazed deeply into his hogosha’s troubled eyes.

“You are with Tetsuya Tenba,” he promised, “He takes not a step without you.”

“Then, I will lend him my strength.”

“He will need that,” Yasahiro said, his body taking on a bright, white glow as he began to enter the prism, “Before the end, he will depend on it.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya felt his body violently separate from Yuudai’s, and he flash stepped wildly to keep his feet as he landed. The two came down into a black demesne, one that each sensed that they could not leave unless they completed the fight and were released, or if Aizen Sousuke was defeated and killed.

Yuudai planted his feet and glared at Tetsuya, waiting as his grandson quietly stood facing him.

“What are you thinking you are going to do, Tetsuya?” he growled malevolently, “That black power that you were using before…it belongs only to me unless I give you leave to use it. You are separated from your zanpakutou and your stallion. You have nothing to fight me with. How then, do you plan to defeat me?”

“I don’t need your darkness to win this battle,” Tetsuya said, holding his ground, “Yasahiro-sama has assured me that I have within me, everything that I need in order to defeat you.”

He curled his hand around the pendant at his throat.

“So very easily you go back to the mother who destroyed your powers and abandoned you!” Yuudai sneered, “Do you really think there is anything in that piece of metal that can save you, Tetsuya? If so, you are wrong!”

“Are you so sure?” Tetsuya asked, closing his eyes and sensing the spirit in front of him, “If so, then you should attack me and get this over with. If you can easily defeat me, then you should move to do so.”

“You try to sound fearless, but you are not without fear,” Yuudai berated him, “You are shaking, Tetsuya.”

“I am shaking,” Tetsuya admitted, “I am even afraid, but fear will not stop me. Pain will not stop me. Even death, will not stop me. I am Yasahiro-sama’s Tenba no Kishu, and I will defeat you!”

Tetsuya’s eyes rounded as a thundering roar escaped the dark spirit and black power coursed out of his hands, Tetsuya dodged and spun away, holding tightly to his mother’s pendant and focusing intently on unlocking its secrets.

_She didn’t just give this to me for comfort. There is more…_

He flash stepped wildly, reaching down into the golden token and searching for the power to defeat his enemy. Confusion filled his mind and his heart wavered as he found nothing that seemed able to evoke a response in his powerless body. Tetsuya flash stepped, but came crashing down, black power striking him viciously until he screamed in pain and rolled away, struggling to keep his courage from collapsing completely.

_There is a way…a means to unlocking that power. I must find it before he hits me like that again!_

Yuudai’s power struck close to him, sending him tumbling out of control. He crashed into a black wall and stars exploded before his eyes. He heard Yuudai’s footsteps approaching and felt his power building up for a final strike.

_Where is the power I need to win?_

His mind fired back to a question that the king had asked him.

_Where does true strength lie?_

Tetsuya’s mind raced.

_In love, I answered. This pendant is a symbol of familial love. But I tried to unlock the power in it, and I failed._

Yuudai’s power send him scrambling away, his body burned as tongues of black flame licked at his slender form.

_Wait a minute!_

_The power isn’t in the pendant! The pendant is just a reminder…a focus. It is meant to bring me to the point where I can release the power I need. Yasahiro already told me…the power is inside me. I may not be able to see it or feel it right now, but if I hold all of these people I love in my heart and I truly want to protect them, I will find the strength I need to fight as my grandfather’s equal._

“Your time is up, Tetsuya,” Yuudai said, appearing suddenly in front of him and laying a hand on the younger man’s face, “You are going to die now, but don’t despair. You are dying so that our family will be given the respect accorded the leaders of the three worlds. No one will ever doubt us again.”

“We do need our family’s name to be honored,” Tetsuya agreed.

“Ah, you finally understand, my grandson?” Yuudai asked, stroking Tetsuya’s cheek, “Then, stand quietly as your life ends and go to the peace of death knowing that you have made me proud.”

Tetsuya closed his eyes.

“No, don’t look away now,” Yuudai chided him, “Look right at me. See in my eyes the worlds I will build in our name!”

Tetsuya’s eyes opened again and focused on his, and the sudden whiteness that flooded the Tenba no Kishu’s large blue orbs made Yuudai draw back and flash step away. He barely escaped as a burst of white fire erupted from Tetsuya’s eyes, hands and wide-open mouth. The power burned through him, firing out of his heart and wrapping around Yuudai’s darker soul. As he writhed in agony, Yuudai heard Tetsuya’s voice in his mind.

_There is still hope, even for you,_ Tetsuya’s voice whispered, _Come with me. Surrender, and when I am cleansed, our bloodline will be freed from the corruption that began with you. It is not too late for you, too, to be freed._

“I don’t need your freedom!” Yuudai screamed, crashing his black fire against Tetsuya’s white and throwing himself against the younger man forcefully, “I am stronger than you, as I have had many years to prepare myself, while you have just begun to touch the power on which you are drawing. But stick to your foolishness, Tetsuya. Accept their lies and know this…this is your future, Tetsuya, should you leave here alive!”

Tetsuya reeled as a horrifying vision rose up in his mind.

_He woke to find he had been thrown some distance from the smoking ruins of Las Noches. His body screamed with flares of intense pain as he dragged himself to his feet. He spotted a unit of Gotei 13 officers and staggered towards them, dropping onto his knees as he reached them and the leader stepped forward to meet him._

_“You are under arrest, Tetsuya,” the man said sternly, “Central 46 has convicted you of treason and ordered that you will be taken directly to the Sokyoku upon capture!”_

_The scene shifted to the execution grounds, where he stood, bound and unable to move, his body slowly raised into the air as the power of the Sokyoku was released. The great firebird raced towards him, blazing eyes holding him in place as it closed in. Tetsuya breathed in the scathing flames peacefully, even when he felt his body begin to burn away._

“STOP IT!” Tetsuya howled, staggering back and loosing white power through his hands, “I don’t believe you. I won’t. Even if what you have shown me is what will come to pass, it is better than letting you loose your darkness on our worlds. If I have to die to make the worlds safe again, so be it! I don’t deserve to be a prince of the three worlds, Tenba no Kishu, nor even a soul if I do not resist you with everything I have. You said that you have an advantage, in that you have been preparing for this fight. But you are wrong! No amount of preparing will save you from the unfettered power of the rightful heir!”

Yuudai stared in surprise as small visions of Tetsuya’s loved ones began to emerge in soft puffs from his tensed body.

_Yasahiro…Byakuya…Renji…Arashi…Mother…Father…and Sousuke. Be with me now. This last attack must end this battle!_

Tetsuya breathed in, sucking all of the power within those emanations into his swelling chest. He focused everything he had, letting it pass through his pounding heart…loosing it, then disappearing into the brightness. Yuudai howled in dismay and Tetsuya felt the explosion that ripped through him, turning him into a haze of smoky ashes as Tetsuya was forcefully separated from Aizen and thrown clear of the demolished tower. He crashed down into blackness, holding on, as he fell, to the voices of the loved ones he hadn’t been able to hear before.

_We are with you, Tetsuya Tenba, prince of the three worlds. We will not abandon you. Be brave, now. You are ready to come home!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke felt the swell of power that began in Tetsuya’s body, and he drew back, shielding himself as the light blew out of Tetsuya and wrapped around all of those still within the room. He watched in surprise as the white light curled around Gin and Tousen, stripping away the hollow masks and slowly closing the hollow holes in their chests. The two men collapsed, and were caught up by Byakuya and Renji, who dragged them back and protected them from Tetsuya’s raging power. The room exploded and all within were violently tossed in all directions. Grabbing the king’s prism and the Rippotai Utsuro, Sousuke allowed the power to force him out of the tower, and he raced towards the dimension wall. A few steps into his flight, Arashi appeared and snatched him up, throwing him onto the stallion’s strong back.

“Shouldn’t you be with Tetsuya?” Aizen asked, staring in surprise.

_The king must be returned to the palace and released. He must place the prism back in the throne room and seal away the Rippotai Utsuro in his archive for safekeeping. As long as these items are in Soul Society, we are in danger of them being used against us._

“But what about Tetsuya? If he is caught…”

_He will be caught,_ Arashi explained, _and we must return to him by the time of his execution. We cannot stop this. It has been foreseen._

“Then, the king intends to let Tetsuya die?” Aizen mused, “After everything he has given…?”

_Have faith is what he told me,_ Arashi said bracingly, _Trust in his majesty like Tetsuya does._

Aizen’s teeth clenched as he remembered the feel of Tetsuya’s body resting in his arms, but he lowered his body against Arashi’s back and fed reiatsu into the Pegasus as they raced for the palace.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Taichou?” Renji’s voice called.

Byakuya’s eyes opened and blinked, squinting to bring the redhead’s face into focus. Gin and Tousen crouched alongside him, looking down at him with concern.

“Are you all right, Kuchiki taichou?” Kaname asked solemnly.

I am fine,” Byakuya assured him, taking a deeper breath and sitting up slowly, with Renji’s help. I should be asking if the two of you who were hollows are all right.”

“Surpisingly, we’re not only all right, we are somehow alive,” Gin mused.

“Sousuke was able to…?”

“Not Sousuke,” Kaname corrected him, “It was the prince, the Tenba no Kishu, Tetsuya.”

“Yes,” Gin agreed, “His power broke our masks and granted us life. We heard his voice in our minds, wishing us peace and asking us to forgive Sousuke and return home.”

“I don’t know how we can, considering we are considered criminals,” Tousen sighed, “We returned to life, just to get a death sentence.”

Byakuya frowned thoughtfully.

“Perhaps not,” he suggested, “I don’t think that he would have brought you back, just to have you killed again. Tetsuya wants to restore you. I think that if you are patient, the way to do that will be revealed. But I also think that we all have to be careful. I am wanted as well, in connection with the king’s disappearance. Renji will likely also be arrested, so I suggest we return to the Seireitei quietly, once we find Tetsuya.”

Renji took a short breath and gave Byakuya a worried look.

“We can’t find Tetsuya anywhere,” he confessed, “We were looking for him, along with you.”

The group heard shouts in the distance and ducked behind a cluster of rocks, watching as a Gotei unit dragged a familiar looking man to his feet and bound his arms behind his back.

“Tetsuya!” Byakuya gasped.

The four men froze as a male voice rose up in the distance.

“You are under arrest, Tetsuya,” the man said sternly, “Central 46 has convicted you of treason and ordered that you will be taken directly to the Sokyoku upon capture!”

“Well,” Gin commented wryly, “that was fast. But they hate Sousuke even more than we did.”

“We aren’t going to be able to make a move,” Tousen said darkly, “They have a repressive field around him.”

“We will have to follow and wait for the king’s return.”

“Yeah? What if he doesn’t get back in time?” Renji wondered aloud, “Tetsuya’s gonna be dead, and we’ll be fugitives, just like these guys will.”

Byakuya let out a frustrated breath, placing a hand over his heart.

“We will follow, but we will only move upon the king’s order.”

“But…?” Renji objected.

“This has the potential to go very wrong,” Byakuya warned the redhead, “The only one of the four of us who doesn’t yet have accusations leveled against him is you. If we appear too soon, we will only be arrested. Renji, we are not going to be able to get past the repressive barrier around Tetsuya. We have no choice but to place our faith in Yasahiro and Sousuke to stop this when they arrive.”

“If you say so,” Renji said uneasily, “I just have a very bad feeling about this.”

“I understand,” Byakuya agreed, “I feel unsettled as well. I can feel that Tetsuya is afraid. But, even though he is afraid for his life, he is not reacting violently. He is trusting Yasahiro’s vision. I think that in this case, we have no choice but to do the same.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya groaned and staggered to his feet, feeling a stab of fear as he was drawn back into the vision that Yuudai had shown him. He shivered in reaction, but steeled himself, stumbling forward and dropping to his knees in submission.

“You are under arrest, Tetsuya,” the unit leader of the Gotei said sternly, “Central 46 has convicted you of treason and ordered that you will be taken directly to the Sokyoku upon capture!”

“I understand,” Tetsuya said, forcing calm into his voice, although his heart pounded furiously and his body shook with fear, “But as Tenba no Kishu, I demand the king’s justice!”

Tetsuya went crashing into the dirt as the unti leader’s hand struck him across the face.

“Silence!” he shouted, “The sages will be at the execution site. You can make your pleas for their mercy and the king’s there!”

Tetsuya groaned and panted in distress as he was dragged to his feet and his hands tightly bound.

_I must trust in my fate._

He worked to slow his breathing and remained quiet and cooperative as the Gotei leader gathered in the search group.

“We can worry about the others later,” he said gruffly, “We have the traitor here…the one who betrayed the king and allowed Aizen Sousuke to take him. We will turn him over to the sages and let them decide what to do.”

The unit leader grabbed Tetsuya’s bound hands and led him forward.

“I hope you’ve said your prayers today, boy,” the man snarled, “because as soon as we get back, you are going to die.”


	22. The Purification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya is brought to the soukyoku.

Flickers and flares of pain radiated all over Tetsuya’s tasked body as he stumbled forward, headed up the last incline leading to Soukyoku Hill. Highly aware of the thousands of curious souls who lined the path he walked, he swallowed hard and held his head high.

_Whatever happens_, he thought, _the stain of the past is gone. With the white power that was my family’s birthright, I have erased that weight of guilt and responsibility. And that alone is worth whatever the cost._

He felt the eyes all around him that still looked and saw, not a prince, but the mixed blood half-peasant he had always been.

_They don’t know the truth, but I know that it will be brought before them, one way or another._

Tetsuya quieted his mind, picturing Sousuke and wandering through their first meeting in the ruins of Aizen’s former kingdom.

_We all have our demons, don’t we? Sousuke faced his and I will face mine with equal courage._

He thought then of Byakuya, of the long years of their brotherhood, aching in his heart for the return of that lost feeling of connection.

_We still share a relative, but I have been stripped of my name._

He felt an odd compulsion to smile at the irony.

_Usually, when one assumes his place as heir or king, he surrenders his surname as well. It is so strange how that same act can be crushing or it can be uplifting. It is all in how it happens._

Tetsuya sensed that the guards surrounding him had stopped, and he blinked, bringing into focus the scene in front of him, but feeling strangely detached from what was happening, The Central 46 sages glared solemnly into his eyes, their intent as plain to him as though it was written on their pale, stately faces.

“Tetsuya,” the grand councilor addressed him, “formerly known to us as Kuchiki Tetsuya and now banished from the Kuchiki clan, you are hereby accused and unanimously convicted of the capital crimes of treason, of the abduction of the soul king, of aiding the traitor, Aizen Sousuke and defying the orders of this council.”

He paused for a moment, surprised by the lack of reaction in Tetsuya’s blue eyes and oddly calm body.

“The punishment for these crimes is death by the Soukyoku,” he went on, “Do you understand the charges against you and the verdict?”

Tetsuya’s eyes closed for a moment and he drew a slow breath, thinking back to his battle with Yuudai and how his loved ones had all appeared and stayed with them.

_They are still with me. I feel it now. Whatever happens, I am not alone._

He felt the touch of Byakuya’s quiet gaze and opened his eyes, turning his head slightly and finding his cousin concealed within a group of observers a short distance away.

_Don’t show yourself._

Byakuya met his eyes for a moment and gave the slightest nod.

“Tetsuya?”

Tetsuya took another steadying breath and relaxed into his fate.

“I understand the charges and the punishment,” he answered solemnly, “And I am ready to receive the king’s justice.”

The grand councilor’s aged eyes and heavy reiatsu darkened.

“What justice do you think you will have from the one you betrayed and tried to lead to his death, peasant?” he asked accusingly, “You are not worthy of the king’s justice or of the title he gave you. So, you will be stripped of all and burned into nothing, stricken from your family’s histories…_erased_. Your name will never be spoken again!”

Tetsuya looked back at the sage meaningfully.

“The truth can be hidden,” he said softly, his mind traveling back to his mother’s secrets, the shame that had darkened his family’s name and the weight of what he had endured to finally end that shame, “but eventually, it will always be revealed. You think you can erase what you don’t want to see, but the truth will survive and it will be told.”

“Not in time to save _you_,” the sage hissed, his lips curling with indignation, “You are going to die, Tetsuya. There is nothing that can stop that now.”

“Then send me to my death,” Tetsuya said softly, “but I will not be facing it alone.”

The grand councilor glowered at Tetsuya, but said nothing as the guards led him forward, then released his bonds. Tetsuya turned back to face the gathered sages and observers. He sought Byakuya’s dark, worried eyes in the crowd and focused on them as the soukyoku’s power hummed all around him and his arms were lifted and extended out to his sides. He began to be slowly lifted into the air and felt the weight of the great firebird’s deadly presence.

_I will not fear this_, he promised himself, _I am not alone._

He felt a slight burning at his throat and opened his eyes that had closed instinctively at the first flares of the soukyoku’s awakening. A bright golden light had blossomed around the pendant at his throat and it shot forward in front of him, bringing what seemed to be a vision of all of the ones he loved most. Yasahiro stood near the base of the soukyoku with Sousuke astride Arashi on one side, and flanked by Byakuya and Renji. On the other side of the king were two cloaked and hooded figures whose reiatsu was heartbreakingly familiar to him.

_Mother? Father? We are to see each other again now?_

He smiled down at them as he reached the top of the stand, feeling all of his remaining fears melt away. His heart pounded as he realized.

_This is not a vision! They are really here!_

His breath caught in surprise as he returned to his meeting with the king, just before they had left the royal realm.

_"And finally, the last part of my gift to you. This will be revealed when the time comes for you to know it. Hold the knowledge of the existence of that gift in your heart and you will know when the time has come."_

_"Arigato, my lord."_

“This is it then,” he whispered breathlessly, “This is the king’s gift, that now at the end, they are all here. I am not alone anymore. Whatever happens, they are all right here in front of me.”

The Central 46 grand councilor stepped away from the other sages and bowed respectfully to the king.

“Your majesty, we were not informed you would be coming here. It is not safe…”

“I am safe enough,” Yasahiro assured him, “And where else would I be while my Tenba no Kishu is facing execution?”

The grand councilor scowled.

“This peasant is not worthy to serve as your protector! Your majesty, the peasant Tetsuya has been tried in absentia and convicted of slaughtering two elders of the Kuchiki clan as well as betraying you and allowing your abduction!”

The king nodded.

“Those are serious offenses,” he agreed.

His chin lifted and Yasahiro’s grey eyes met Tetsuya’s calmly.

“You understand,” he went on, “that the soukyoku is a manifestation of my own power, and that its will is absolute. Nothing that is sinful or wicked can withstand it. Tetsuya tenba, are you prepared to accept my justice?”

Tetsuya looked back at the king with equal calm.

“I am,” he answered solemnly, watching closely as the grand councilor stepped forward and spoke the release command.

_I trust Yasahiro. Whatever happens when the soukyoku reaches me, I know that it is what must be. I will be grateful for everything given to me…for my home at Kuchiki Manor…for the love my parents gave me…for their courage in leaving me so that I might one day undo the corruption in our blood…for Byakuya’s brotherly love and guidance, for Rukia and Renji’s friendship…for Arashi choosing me as his rider, for Sousuke’s love, and for the chance to use every gift I was given to protect and defend those I treasure. I go to whatever fate at peace with all that I am, all that I was and all that I may yet be._

Tetsuya felt strangely calm as heat flared all around the hill, blowing up against his face and body, warning of the deadly fire that was closing in. The fiery bird formed below him, swirling in lovely golden, red and orange tongues of flame. Two glowing black eyes found his and froze him in place, and Tetsuya felt the unrelenting power of the king’s justice gazing deep, down inside him, seeing all and passing judgment. The phoenix soared towards him, its scream echoing deafeningly in his ears and making his heart pound madly as he prepared for the impact. He looked down at Yasahiro, then at Sousuke, who both seemed unusually calm, even as the end neared.

The firebird screamed one last time before it reached him, the sound reaching down into his chest and tearing a sound of agony from between his lips as the cruel beak pierced his heart. The glare and heat around him became overwhelming and Tetsuya felt his shinigami body failing. But somehow, even though his body was being burned away, he could hear the king speaking to those gathered and watching below him.

“My children,” Yasahiro said calmly, his gentle voice somehow spreading out over Soukyoku Hill so that all who had gathered could hear, “there is a story that I must tell you. It is one that has been kept from all for many, many years. Many years ago, the manifestation of the soul king died and left no heir. As is custom, his noble lords brought about a rebirth so that the three worlds would not be lost. But although a new king was born, something went wrong and that king was corrupted. That corruption then spoiled the blood of the royal family that followed. A daughter was born to the cursed king and he knew well that she would carry on the corruption. So, he locked her in the palace and denied her the title of the heir. The princess escaped, and against her father’s will, she bore a son. When they were discovered, the princess destroyed her son’s powers and she left him behind to return to her prison within the royal palace. This situation caused the birth and release of two light beings whose task it was to bring about the cure for the king’s corruption. But the king’s mind was overtaken with evil and he, himself interfered with the light being, Aizen Sousuke, in the end, killing Sousuke and paying with his own life.”

The king paused and looked up at the golden light that had swallowed Tetsuya’s yielded body.

“As you know,” Yasahiro went on, “another rebirth took place, and this one was successful. The light being, Kuchiki Byakuya, along with the chosen, Abarai Renji, endured the rigors of the rebirth ritual and brought me into being. But…even though the king was gone, his daughter remained in the palace and under guard. Her father had warned her that when she looked upon her son again, she would watch him die.”

The king paused as Tetsuya’s pained cry of surrender sounded from within the flame.

“That moment has come,” Yasahiro said, nodding to the two hooded figures beside him.

Gasps of surprise and dismay sounded all around the hill as Kuchiki Takao and the Princess Kiko revealed themselves.

“Kuchiki Tetsuya, the boy born to Kuchiki Takao and Kuchiki Kiko…_is a lie_!” the king exclaimed, “Tetsuya was never a true shinigami, although he was wrapped in the body of one and manifested powers of shinigami nature as he grew up among them. It is time for the lies to end. The body that is burning is the lie that this young man was. And what you will witness is the revelation of who this man truly is.”

Yasahiro turned and cast darkened eyes on the Kuchiki elders, who stood near the gathered sages.

“You revoked your brotherhood with this man. You took back what Kuchiki Takao gave to his son, and left him nameless. And all of you have tried to erase him, but Tetsuya will never be erased now. Tetsuya is a royal son. He has fought bravely, and in the depths of Hueco Mundo, he came face to face with the corruption that stole his family’s honor. By fighting with all of his heart and giving up his shinigami body, he has regained for them what was lost. I hereby name Tetsuya tenba…_my royal heir_.”

Gasps and whispers erupted all over the hilltop as the golden fire of the soukyoku began to retreat, revealing a pale figure dressed in the uniform of the king’s elite mounted guard and carrying a shining blue steel sword with an elegantly designed “Y” shaped tsuba. The fire hissed as it dissipated into blazing mist and Tetsuya’s restored body was let down gently from the top of the stand. Tetsuya’s feet touched the ground and he paused for a moment to gain his bearings before turning widened blue eyes on the proud faces of his parents. For a breathless moment, the three gazed in silence at each other, then Tetsuya ran to the two and embraced them as Yasahiro turned his attention back to the gathered sages and nobles.

“My children,” the king said in a low, commanding voice, “it is now your duty to show respect for and allegiance to my heir, the royal prince, Tetsuya. In all ways, with your words and with your actions, you are commanded to honor him as you would me.”

He turned his head to meet Tetsuya’s teary eyes and smiled warmly.

“Tetsuya, if you will say your goodbyes to cousin and your friends, it is time for us to return to the palace.”

“My lord,” Tetsuya said hesitantly, “Byakuya and Renji faced retribution for assisting Sousuke and me…”

“All charges against them are dismissed,” Yasahiro said, giving the Central 46 grand councilor a look of warning, “You needn’t worry about Byakuya and Renji. And remember that they are also my hogosha. They will see you often in the royal realm. Your separation from them will not be permanent.”

“Arigato, my lord!” Tetsuya said gratefully, turning to meet Renji for a long, crushing embrace, then holding Byakuya more gently.

“Tetsuya,” Byakuya whispered proudly.

“We may not be brothers of the Kuchiki family any longer,” Tetsuya said warmly, “but you will always be a brother to me.”

Byakuya smiled and nodded in agreement.

“And where you were once my protector, it will now be my most treasured duty to protect you,” his cousin answered, kissing him lightly on the cheek and releasing him.

Aizen Sousuke looked down at Tetsuya and extended a hand, helping him to climb onto Arashi’s back, then offering him a warm kiss of greeting.

“Welcome back, your highness,” Aizen greeted him, giving him an affectionate smirk.

“Don’t you dare call me anything but Tetsuya,” the prince scolded him, “You loved me when I was just a half-peasant son of the Kuchiki family. I would not be standing here with my honor restored. I would not even be alive if it wasn’t for you, Sousuke.”

“I don’t know about that,” Aizen laughed softly, “You are a willful soul, Tetsuya.”

“I am,” Tetsuya agreed, “And if it is your will as well, I would take you as my royal consort, Sousuke. That is…if you would have me?”

Aizen’s brown eyes sought the king’s, and Yasahiro smiled widely.

“You, of course, have my blessing,” he assured the two.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Aizen said, bowing his head slightly in response, then wrapping his arms around Tetsuya’s slim waist and kissing him on the back of the neck, “I accept Tetsuya’s proposal and I look forward to our joining.”

“Let us be on our way then,” Yasahiro said, extending a hand and opening a royal senkaimon, “I am sure that Tetsuya has much to say to his mother and father, now that they have been reunited.”

Byakuya and Renji stood back, watching as the royal procession headed into the senkaimon. Renji chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“You know, I get that he’s a prince now, but I don’t think I’ll ever see him as anything except your really sweet, un-Kuchiki-like half-noble cousin.”

“I feel the same,” Byakuya said, sliding his hand into Renji’s.

“But couldn’t you have at least gotten the clan to reinstate his name?” the redhead asked, “I mean, he’s royalty, but his father is a member of your family.”

“I could,” Byakuya said more quietly, “but I will not. This family does not deserve that distinction. So, they will live with the consequences of their actions. It bars the clan from claiming official connection to the royal family that would elevate our status above what it already is.”

“But it’s your clan…erm…_our_ clan too,” Renji mused, “Are you punishing yourself too?”

“I am letting the elders pay the price for their actions,” Byakuya said sedately, “Now, if you are ready, I would like to return home to Kuchiki Manor to see our son.”

Renji grinned and nodded, falling in with Byakuya as the two passed in front of the dour looking Kuchiki elders and the still stunned looking Central 46 sages.

“Hey, what’s going to happen to Aizen’s old buddies?” Renji asked as the two walked down the hill, hand in hand, “Gin and Tosen.”

“The king has personally pardoned them,” Byakuya explained, “Central 46 has no choice but to accept their pardon and reinstate them.”

“But if he could just do that, then why didn’t he pardon Tetsuya instead of letting his execution go forward like he did?”

Byakuya glanced back over his shoulder at the execution stand.

“It was a symbolic gesture. By letting the Central 46 council and our family strip Tetsuya of everything and letting the soukyoku burn away his shinigami exterior, then acknowledging Tetsuya as his heir, he both honored Tetsuya’s courage and dedication and not so subtly rebuked the ones so eager to erase him. Tetsuya will never be forgotten, as they wished, but will forever be etched into our history.”

“You know, that guy’s got your sense of humor, doesn’t he?” Renji said proudly, “We did all right, making him.”

“Yes,” Byakuya agreed, an odd peacefulness overtaking his lovely features, “our efforts were not wasted. Yasahiro is all that we could have dreamed.”

“Our own kid’s not so bad himself,” Renji laughed, “You know, our Beniko’s got the entire staff wrapped around his little finger!”

“I think if that is true, it is your doing,” Byakuya said, smirking, “He has your charm, Renji.”

“So, I have you wrapped around my finger. Is that it?” Renji asked, nudging his noble husband and stealing a kiss, “Then maybe you’ll go out with me tonight and swim naked in the lake and we can make out under the stars?”

“That is a very tempting request,” Byakuya said, offering him a warm, sidelong glance.

“But?” Renji inquired, frowning.

“But nothing,” Byakuya chuckled, “I was teasing you, Abarai. I, of course, accept _wholeheartedly_.”


	23. The Forever Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya takes his place at the king's side.

Tetsuya knelt at Yasahiro’s feet, dressed in rich blue robes and adorned with a golden circlet that bore a star sapphire in front. Aizen knelt at Tetsuya’s side, wearing the dress uniform of the king’s Hogosha and holding Tetsuya’s hand in his as the king read the ceremonial blessings, then gently raised the two men and turned them to face the gathered clan leaders, Central 46 sages and the full contingent of captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13.

“Tetsuya Tenba,” the king said, his voice filled with warmth, “and Aizen Sousuke, by the power given me, you are pronounced royal heir and prince’s consort, bound by the laws of the realm and given the king’s blessing and best wishes in your marriage. Will you now exchange a kiss as the first gift of your new union?”

Aizen’s arm curled around Tetsuya’s slim waist and one hand curved around the prince’s blushing cheek as the elder man’s dark brown eyes gazed down into his.

“You are a wonder, my prince,” Aizen said affectionately, bowing his head and bringing their lips together for a slightly longer than proper kiss, “I am honored to be sharing my new life with you.”

“And I am honored to share my new life with you,” Tetsuya answered breathlessly.

“Who would have thought…the most wicked shinigami and the half-blood son of a noble and a cursed princess would stand here, being entertained as royalty?” Aizen mused.

“It was a long road,” Tetsuya sighed, “and it was never easy, but I am glad that we met in the dark hallways of Hueco Mundo and brought the light back into our souls together.”

“Come then,” the king invited them, “let us celebrate together as family.”

King and royal couple proceeded down the aisle in between the rows of guests and into the huge ballroom, where the wedding feast waited and live music filled the air. Tetsuya barely remembered to eat as he moved about the room with the king on one side and Aizen on the other, stealing meaningful smirks as the very sages that had ordered his death mere days before, bowed their heads respectfully to acknowledge him. The newlyweds shared their first dance, then Tetsuya took his mother’s hand as Aizen shared a dance with Kuchiki Takao.

“You have made us so proud, my son,” Aratani said, kissing him on the cheek, “I am so sorry that you had to face those years alone after we left.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Tetsuya assured her, “The sin was not yours, and I have made sure that the price for it was paid.”

“I was so afraid for you,” Aratani sighed, her voice shaking, “You were in so much pain, so alone…”

“I wasn’t ever alone,” Tetsuya said reassuringly, “Byakuya was like my own brother, and I always felt your love in my heart. And when things were darkest, Sousuke entered my life. He protected me and loved me as no one else ever had. I assure you, though the price was great, I am content.”

Aratani let out another shuddering sigh.

“I am so glad it is over, and your father and I are so grateful to you and Sousuke, and to Byakuya and his Renji.”

“Isn’t their Beniko beautiful?” Tetsuya mused happily.

His mother didn’t miss the very slight sadness that touched Tetsuya’s eyes for a moment. She touched his face lightly and squeezed his hand comfortingly as their dance ended.

“Don’t worry. You are a royal heir, Tetsuya. Someday…”

“Do you mind if I borrow Tetsuya for a moment?” Yasahiro asked quietly, making mother and son turn and look up at him questioningly.

“Yasahiro-sama,” Tetsuya acknowledged him, bowing his head.

“Tetsuya Tenba,” the king said, bringing Aizen and Kuchiki Takao, as well as Byakuya and Renji, closer with a meaningful nod, “Aizen Sousuke, now that you are wed, I want to offer you a gift.”

“You have given me far more than I can ever repay, Yasahiro-sama!” Tetsuya objected, “You don’t have to…”

“Ah, but I must,” the king said, smiling, “After all, I did both name you heir and bless your union with another man. I am obligated to…make sure that there are heirs to the throne so that we can avoid another rebirth ritual.”

“_Tatsa_!” shouted Beniko, his flame red hair whirling as he bounced in Renji’s arms, reaching for Tetsuya.

“You wanna hold him for a second? I think he really missed you when you left us.”

Tetsuya gathered the baby boy and held him to a warm shoulder.

“Tatsa,” Beniko sighed, “Tatsa an’ Ashi. Tatsa an’ Ashi.”

“Yes, Tetsuya and Arashi,” Byakuya said, smiling.

“Ashi?” Beniko queried, looking around.

“Oh, I’m afraid fleabag wasn’t invited to this shindig,” Renji laughed, “Cause if he was let in here, he’d eat all of the wedding cake. And we couldn’t have that, now, could we?”

“Want cake!” shouted Beniko, reaching back for Renji.

“All right, squirt, we’ll go and get some cake, before Arashi sneaks in and steals it.”

Tetsuya felt Aizen’s eyes watching him as Renji carried the baby away. He realized suddenly that the king had been talking to him before and turned back to Yasahiro, looking mortified.

“I am sorry, my lord!” he apologized, blushing.

“It’s fine,” Yasahiro laughed, “Children are a joy.”

He took Tetsuya’s hands in his.

“My gift to you and Sousuke is that you will share that joy as often as you wish.”

Tetsuya’s breath caught and his heart throbbed as he felt Aizen’s arm curl around him.

“I will personally make sure that another rebirth ritual is never needed,” Aizen promised with a devilish smirk.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Tetsuya said gratefully, “Thank you for everything!”

“It is the least I can do for my Tenba no Kishu, my greatest protector and my royal heir.”

Tetsuya lost all track of time as Aizen guided him back to the dance floor and the night turned into a bright swirl of colors and lights, of laughter and music. It was just before morning when the frivolity began to wind down and the royal couple proceeded down the line of guests, receiving their good wishes as they headed off to the bridal suite. Renji slipped a hand into Byakuya’s, stealing him away and leading him out into the king’s garden.

“I thought I’d never get you alone,” the redhead sighed.

“Did Beniko get to sleep all right?” Byakuya asked, glancing up at the window of their royal suite.

“He’s fine. Come on. You promised me a naked soak in the healing pool if I stayed in that monkey suit all night.”

“I believe I did,” Byakuya agreed, following him along the pathway to the king’s healing pool, where the two disrobed and sank down into the warm, bubbling water.

“You comfortable?” Renji asked, nuzzling close to him.

“I am always comfortable in your arms, Renji.”

“Good.”

Renji’s red-brown eyes followed his husband’s gaze, up into the night sky.

“We never thought it would be like this,” he mused, “Not back when we were sitting in the sixth division office and filling out reports that day.”

“We had no idea it would be the last day we would do those things,” Byakuya added with a hint of nostalgia, “But despite our struggles and nearly losing each other, our lives are richer for all that has happened. There is no greater joy to me than our love…than raising our son together. But…”

“But what?” Renji asked, frowning, “What’s wrong?”

Byakuya’s eyes closed for a moment and he took a steadying breath.

“Renji, I was thinking that, now that things are settled, I would like for us to have another child.”

“Eh, but you’re still kinda healing from…”

The redhead stopped and a bright blaze of color lit his face and throat as he read the look on Byakuya’s comely face.

“Oh!”

Byakuya took his husband’s face in his hands and Renji grinned and slid onto his lap.

“Are you sure this is all right with you, Renji?” Byakuya asked as the two kissed and the redhead shifted and began to bring their bodies together, “You’ve always seemed a bit terrified when I’ve brought the matter up before.”

Renji gave a nervous laugh and hugged him tightly, panting as Byakuya began to move.

“N-needles!” he managed.

“What?”

“Y-you know it wasn’t I didn’t want to have a baby,” Renji explained, “I just fucking hate how they always jab the one having the baby with a billion needles!”

Renji’s heart melted at hearing the usually stoic noble lose his composure for a moment to surrender to laughter.

“You were afraid of the needles?” Byakuya snickered, “Abarai…!”

“Damned things hurt!”

“You stabbed us both _through the heart_,” Byakuya reminded him.

“Yeah, so you wouldn’t be a wraith anymore!” Renji objected, “And I stabbed me through the heart. You didn’t have one, remember?”

“Of course,” Byakuya agreed, earning a gasp and a growl from his writhing partner as their movements intensified.

They left off talking and surrendered to an explosion of pleasure that swept through their undulating bodies and left them collapsed and panting in each others’ arms.

“Beniko’s gonna bust something when we tell him,” Renji chuckled.

“We’d best wait until we know for sure,” Byakuya suggested.

“I already know,” Renji said, smirking, “I’m gonna have a little girl.”

“Oh, you know that after we’ve just finished making love, do you?” Byakuya chided him.

Renji shrugged.

“I’m feeling lucky,” he laughed, dragging Byakuya down into the roiling water for another heated joining.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya slipped free of Aizen Sousuke’s embrace and climbed out of their bed, catching his breath at the little twinges inside that told him the king’s gift was already forming inside him. He wrapped a yukata around his slender form and walked out onto the balcony, where he looked up into the sky, breathing in the chill night air.

_Things are so different. Only a short time ago, I was Byakuya’s protector and never expecting to even be loved by anyone. I wore the Kuchiki name, but I was constantly reminded I was not truly one of them._

_That used to make me feel sad inside, but Yasahiro-sama’s love, his protection and his gifts have made everything into this unbelievable dream. I am a prince and a bearer of future kings and queens. I am loved and respected. My life and my heart are so full it brings tears when I think of it._

“Tetsuya, are you crying?” his husband’s worried voice asked as Aizen’s arm wrapped around him and his lips soothed Tetsuya’s, “_Anata_, what is wrong?”

“Nothing,” Tetsuya whispered, wiping his eyes and holding his frowning husband tightly, “I’m just overwhelmed with how happy I am. This all feels like a wonderful, wild dream that will eventually shatter and disappear.”

“That will not happen,” Aizen promised, kissing one damp eyelid, then the other, “I used to spin illusions that I wrapped around people’s minds. I never needed truth, as long as I surrounded myself in the illusions too. But, you are no illusion, nor is this place and time we share. You are my love and my life and my truth, Tetsuya. That will always be. Come.”

Tetsuya smiled and let himself be led back to their bed.

_I remember our first time together like it was yesterday_, Tetsuya mused as his body was gently bared and Aizen lowered him onto the bed. Warm hands followed the slim lines of his body, lingering over his sensitive breasts and inner thighs, tenderly acknowledging every inch and leaving his pale flesh blushing.

_How did I live without his touch, without those dark, dangerous eyes, that smirking mouth and silken voice. I did not know Sousuke when he was corrupted. I was so far in Byakuya’s shadow and barely appeared publicly. At least until more recently. I wonder if things would have been different if I had met Sousuke sooner._

_What would have happened?_

_I suppose things had to happen as they did._

Sweat broke out on his forehead as Aizen’s probing fingers invaded.

“You hardly need to do that,” Tetsuya managed, gasping as the probing fingers found the center of pleasure inside him and teased him mercilessly, “We…we’ve already…”

Tetsuya’s words trailed off into a lovely display of heated gasps and panting moans and their preparations gave way to their next joining.

_I feel like I’ve left my body._

_I feel so light…so dizzy…so free…_

_My body is as full of him as my life. I only need this and I am content. Sousuke…_

His husband’s hands wrapped around his bottom, squeezing and pulling as the two writhed together until the coil snapped ferociously inside each of them and they clung tightly to each other, riding out the heavy shudders of climax. They fell onto the bed in a sweaty tangle, still kissing and caressing, enjoying the pleasant oblivion of afterglow.

“I love you, Sousuke,” Tetsuya sighed, closing his eyes and settling his head on his husband’s damp shoulder.

“And that love is most enthusiastically returned, Tetsuya, Tenba no Kishu and King’s Heir.”

He laid his hand on Tetsuya’s slim abdomen, smiling at the gentle forces that worked beneath the pretty surface to create their first child.

“I hope our baby has your heart,” Aizen said, looking deeply into Tetsuya’s sapphire eyes, “Gentleness mingled with strength, fire tempered with love, one wise for its age, but still refreshingly innocent. Yasahiro is wise to make you the bearer of the new kings and queens. Everything you touch, becomes more beautiful…even me.”

“You were already beautiful, Sousuke. You didn’t need me for that.”

“We found each other among the rubble of two lives that used to be, and we made a new beginning. I am glad to travel down this road with you. I promise, it will be an adventure.”

“Just as long as it is a happy one,” Tetsuya insisted, parting his thighs again at the touch of his husband’s hand and surrendering to a third enthusiastic joining.

Outside their room, Arashi splashed in the waters of a dark lake, Tetsuya’s pixie sword spirit flitting overhead and a field of white stars shining down on them. The king’s garden enveloped them in its sweetness and peacefulness as they frolicked playfully, under a bright full moon.


End file.
